Who are you?
by julesm12
Summary: Alec thought his life would be normal an that he would never meet another person like him, until he meet Magnus in a mysterious place. Jump into the lives of both of them as they become interested in each other, face new challenges, and make friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

Alec Lightwood was heading back to the Institute after a hard swim practice. He was trying to decide whether to swim for his high school team, but for now he is on a travel club swim team. Alec's mother strongly disliked him on a swim team instead of training at the Institute.

"Swimming is a mundane sport, not for a shadowhunter." His mother, Maryse had practically spat at him.

His father, Robert was the one that convinced Maryse to let him do swimming.

He had started to swim and his mother didn't complain anymore because he was able to get stronger and taller doing swimming. Now eighteen Alec has been swimming for four years, and he loves it not just because he can get away from the institute and the shadow world, but also because it was such a wonderful sport full of friends and friendly competition.

As he stepped through the wards he caught sight of something move at the edge of his vision. Alec pulled from his bag a seraph blade that glowed with the power of 1,000 fireflies. He let his bag drop to the ground and felt lighter and alive. He closed his eyes listening to his surroundings. _Crunch,_ Alec took off towards the sound with speed that was un-human. He tackled the person and held his seraph blade to their throat.

Alec had to squint to see who it was he had brought down. The familiar blonde hair, pale skin, and fire-golden eyes…...

"Jace!" Alec screamed, "You scared me. What are you doing out here anyways?"

Alec stood up and got off Jace. Jace laughed brushing his clothes off and said,

"I came out here to wait for you and to test you." Jace smiled and Alec's heart skipped a beat.

Alec felt his eyes widen, "Well, you did scare me, but why test me?"

"Maryse just wants to make sure that these swim practices aren't distracting you and

I will tell her that you are improving I've never seen you move that fast before."

Alec felt a smile tug at his lips, "Thanks."

Alec and Jace walked the rest of the way talking about future techniques they wanted to learn together being parabatai and all.

They stepped inside and Alec headed to his room and put away his swim stuff, bathing suit, cap, goggles, and towels. He changed into a black shirt, jeans and headed to see his mother in her office.

When Alec walked into his mother's office she was staring at the fire, deep in thought.

"Mom." Alec said, walking over to her. "You ok?"

His mother looked at him her eyes red and puffy from crying probably.

"Alec," she said, drying her face, "I'm fine."

Alec walked over to his mother and gave her a hug, while she cried on his shoulder. When she was finally done Alec gripped her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked sternly.

His mother sniffed and said, "Max…...he's"

She started to cry in Alec's arms and that is all the clarification he needed to know that his worst fear had come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Magnus was standing outside his apartment, really not wanting to go in. Magnus fumbled for his keys and stepped inside his apartment. He put his bag next to the door and heard a shuffle of movement from the kitchen. Magnus stiffened, he didn't live with anyone.

He felt his hands summon his magic, blue sparks flying around him, like greeting an old friend. His eyes slit revealing his gold cat eyes, showing he was a warlock.

Walking to the sound Magnus steadied himself for battle with burglars or even worse….. Valentine. Valentine had been hunting him ever since the shadowhunter, Clary Fairchild had found out who she really was. He was trying to find Magnus to get Clary's memories before Jocelyn and Clary found him.

Stepping into the kitchen Magnus snaps his fingers and the lights go on, with a quick flick of his wrist, a blue fireball heads straight for the person and an ear splitting scream sounds through the night.

Magnus takes a step forward and seizes the person, makes them stand up straight, and turns them toward him.

"Ragnor!" Magnus yells. "For heaven's sake stop doing that! I could have killed you."

Ragnor smiles and blood seeps through his shirt where his shoulder is. Magnus lets him sit on a chair while he heals Ragnor's cuts.

"So, what brings you hear old friend?" Mangus now done stands up and goes to his cabinet to fix himself a drink.

"Valentine is hunting us you know that right?" Ragnor's voice is hoarse.

Magnus turns around, "Of course I have. He's hunting me too!"

Ragnor takes in a deep breath, "He attacked my house today and I barely got out of there alive. He's grown stronger Magnus…..I fear he will come after you next because of Clary Fairchild."

Magnus set down the wine bottle he was holding and turned to Ragnor, "Old friend, why doubt me? You know how good I am at hiding from people like him and my magic has gotten stronger. I am after all the high Warlock of Brooklyn."

Ragnor muttered under his breath, "It's not that I'm doubting you I just don't want you to get hurt or even killed during this. The dark ages are coming."

Magnus knew that Ragnor was right he could feel a new age coming but not like the others, this one had a strange gloomy feel from it.

"But why come here all the way from London? I mean aren't there other warlocks to there that could take care of you."

At this Ragnor stood up with such force it knocked the chair back. Red flames coming up around him signifying his anger toward Magnus.

"Don't you understand? I'm the only Warlock that made it out alive. The others ….. their…..dead."

Magnus had to take hold of the counter to steady himself. The news was bad, really bad. A lot of the most powerful warlock were from London and if hey were all dead that means a whole generation of warlocks were just killed off in one night. Magnus breath steadied and he went over and gave his friend a hug, one that swallowed him up in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec ran out of the office and started to head to Izzy's room. He entered her room expecting to see the room a mess and Izzy on her bed crying like heck. Instead Clary is with Izzy and she is hugging her while Izzy is crying.

Clary lets go of Izzy and stands up, "Alec!" She looks at Izzy, "I'll let you two have a moment."

Clary walked out into the hall closing the door behind her. Alec walks to Izzy and sits on the bed next to her.

Alec takes a deep breath and asks, "You okay?"

Izzy turns to Alec, "What do you think? Max is dead we can never have him back!"

She tried to stand up but instead fell to her knees weeping. Alec got up and kneeled next her. He then took her in his arms and from several minutes Izzy cried in his arms, letting out all her anger and fear since what happened.

When Izzy finally stops crying Alec's phone buzzes,

 _Demon attack on the Silent Brothers. Meet me at Central Park as soon as possible.-Jace,_

he sighs and says, "I'm sorry Izzy I have to go."

She nods and gets off Alec. Alec walks to the door and pauses. He sighs, "Izzy, don't do anything…...stupid?"

Izzy walks over to Alec and gives him a hug, "Okay, I won't"

Alec lets go of her and walks into the hallway. Clary is leaning against the wall looking down at her feet. When the door shuts behind him she looks up.

"Hey!" she says. "Is Izzy ok?"

Alec sighs, "Yeah, she's just shocked and heartbroken. I mean…..Max was just a boy, Clary."

Clary walks up to Alec and hugs him. After a moment of hesitation he hugs her back. After a few minutes Alec backs up from Clary and smiles. She smiles back.

"Thanks, Clary." Alec's voice starts to crack. He backs away from Clary, turns, and walks to the weapon room.

The weapon room was filled with a gloomy mood. Seraph blades, steles, and other weapons filled the room. Alec looked into the room, memories flooding back him. Memories of Izzy, Max, and…..Jace.

Alec had, what he thought was a problem. He liked… Jace. Not like as a brother, but as a…...crush. He was gay.

He walks over to the corner of the room, where a table stands with his bow and arrows, his weapon of choice. His bow the color of black with runes engraved onto it, runes of protection and courage. The bow was given to him as a birthday present and ever since he got he uses it to the best of his ability.

Alec remembered the day that Jace Wayland had walked into his life. He was eleven and Jace was ten. Jace had just come from being heartbroken, his father had been murdered in front of him. Yet he was still able to focus and stay on task, which Alec envied.

Jace had always been the better fighter, the better leader, the better brother. He could throw a dagger and it would hit the target without any effort at all. Alec envied Jace so much that he had started to fall in love with him.

Alec grabbed his bow, arrows, and his stele. He walks out into the hall and runs for the door.

Jace stood in the middle of Central Park everyone just flowing past him like he wasn't even there. To them he wasn't. Before he had walked into the middle of Central Park, Jace had activated an invisibility rune, a rune when mundanes can't see him.

Alec walked up to him, bow and arrow in hand. Jace looked around him to make sure nobody had noticed him, to make sure he had the rune on too.

"Hey Jace." Alec says. He too was looking around them probably analyzing the situation.

"Hey Alec ready to bust some demons butt." Jace smiled he loved being with his parabatai, it just gave him a sense of excitement in the face of danger.

Alec laughed, "Sure, let's go!"

Jace and Alec walk through Central Park to a corner with a statue of the angel, Raziel. Alec looks at Jace, and he nods telling him that the time had come to put their plan into action, if there really was a plan at all.

Alec walks around the statue to the back and puts his hand on a secret panel, it lights up and reveals a door into the City of Bones, the Silent Brother's home.

Jace and Alec head in together back to back, and Alec feels heat rise up to his face as he feels the outline of Jace in the dark. They step through the first gate only to find a massacre scene.

The walls covered in scratch marks and deep red blood. The bodies of countless individuals lie in heaps, all of the have their chest torn open revealing their lungs. Blood starts to cover the concrete around them.

"Who would want to kill the Silent Brothers." Alec asks finally able to find his voice again.

"I don't know, but look these claw marks are new maybe of we take a few pictures and send them back to the Institute they can run tests and we can know exactly what we are up against." Jace sighs and takes out his phone and he takes some pictures and sends them to someone at the Institute.

Alec walks up to one of the bodies and notices something weird, most of the arms of the dead Silent Brothers have blood all over them. He picks up a hand and measures it with the gap of the wound in another victim. They are the same size.

"Hey Jace you should come check this out. I think out demon has possessing powers or something." Alec stands up while Jace inspects his findings.

"Good job Alec. We should send this to the Institute too." Jace again takes out his phone and takes pictures again.

Alec walks deeper into the room and finds something tragic. Brother Zachariah is pinned to the wall with a seraph blade, which is only used by shadowhunters. His mouth open in a soundless scream of pain. Alec goes deeper into the room and gasps,...the soul sword it's….missing.

"Jace!" Alec yells. Jace runs over to him and also gasps.

"But a shadowhunter is the only ones that can hold a seraph blade." Jace looks at  
Alec, "Do you think that a shadowhunter would kill all the Silent Brothers."

Alec looked away from Jace's gaze, "Yes, but I don't think he did it alone." Alec stepped towards Brother Zachariah's body and says, "I think he had help summoning a demon."

Jace becomes wide eyed, Those beautiful soft golden eyes, Alec thinks. "But who would help a shadowhunter summon a demon?"

Alec steps to Jace, "Don't you see this may not be any shadowhunter this may be…...Valentine. The part about the demon I still need to figure out."

Jace says, "This has to be the work of a warlock."

Alec sighs, "Oh great now we have to hunt down a warlock."

Jace laughs and pulls out his phone, he dials Izzy.

She picks up, "Hey Jace."

"Hey Izzy. We may have some information on the demon attack on the Silent Brothers."

"Ok, shoot."

"We think that Valentine may be involved but also a warlock. Th-"

"Wait, a warlock. Why?"

"A demon was summoned and we think a warlock did it for Valentine."

"Okay."

"But that's not all. The soul sword is missing."

"What?"

"Yes tell the Institute to start looking because without the soul sword we can all be in trouble."

Jace hangs up and looks at Alec, "Well looks like we have a party to crash."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Magnus woke up on the floor of a metal cage or cell. HE sat up groaning and trying to process what had happened.

Memories come flooding back, Ragnor at his apartment, ragnor telling him the bad news, and being in darkness after giving him a hug.

He tries to stand but realizes that chains are attached to the ends of both his wrist, securing them behind his back. Magnus tried to use magic but then the chains glowed and a searing pain went through his whole body.

"Damn it, they must be jinxed." He says. I can't use magic when my hands are unusable, Magnus thinks.

Magnus hears a shuffle of movement and he realizes that their is a metal door to his cell right next to him. He hears the jingle of keys and the lock click, as the door slides open. A shadowhunter walks in, Valentine, and…...Ragnor.

Magnus felt himself summon magic, blue sparks erupting from his hands out of fury to take down his bastard friend, but the chains lit up again and he screamed in pain.

Ragnor flinched and took a step forward, obviously wanting to help. Valentine with amazing speed took out a seraph blade and held it out to stop Ragnor from moving closer to help Magnus.

"Not now Ragnor, you can heal him later." Valentine smirks.

"Don't bother. I would rather die than let you heal me." Magnus spat.

Valentine laughs, "Well, well, well the warlock speaks."

"That's Mr. Warlock to you shadowhunter!" Magnus yells.

Valentine walks up to Magnus obviously offended. Up close he was more scarier than other people described him. His head mostly bald, his eyes a dark cold grey, and he was wearing a black jacket and black jeans. The usual shadowhunter outfit.

Magnus had always hated the shadowhunters style, always bland. He like to be bold with his outfits, loving to be stylish.

"What do you want with me?" Magnus asks.

Valentine smiles, "Don't you know?" He walked over to Magnus and knelt in front of him. He then grabbed Magnus' jaw and made him look into his grey eyes.

"I want those memories, Magnus Bane." Valentine says roughly, "Clarissa Morgenstern's memories!"

Magnus pulls away from Valentine, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Valentine stands up straight and then slaps Magnus across the face so hard he crumples to the ground, blood flowing from a cut in his face.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Valentine screams.

Magnus sit up and doesn't answer and this time Valentine hits him with the hilt of his seraph blade. Magnus falls onto the cool concrete floor feeling a lump grow where he was hit and his vision as he sits up falters, with black spots appearing on his vision. He shuts his eyes and falls back with a groan not wanting to open them because of the pain searing through out his body.

Magnus finally opens his eyes because he feels the pain begin to cease. Ragnor is standing over him, red magic erupting from his hand and circling Magnus, healing him.

He sits up and his legs instinctively come in front of him knocking Ragnor backwards and his head hits the concrete floor.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Magnus yells.

Valentine laughs, a cold heartless laugh, "We will come back in about an hour, hopefully you will have a different answer for us."

With that Valentine and the other shadowhunter walk out locking the door behind them.

Magnus backs up against the wall, breathing hard, looking at Ragnor with a look mixed with fury and betrayal. He was still trying to figure out why Ragnor would betray him.

After a few minutes Ragnor wakes up groaning and clutching his head. He looks up at Magnus, his red eyes screaming that he was sorry.

"Magnus-" he starts.

"Don't! Don't even Ragnor! Just go, get away from me." Magnus yells, pressing his back more against the wall.

Ragnor walks towards him, "Pl-please let me explain-"

Magnus feels like he's about to explode, "Really, you were my best friend, you come to my home, and now look at me." He stands up and takes a step towards Ragnor, his chains rattling as he moves.

"Was all that stuff you said really true." Magnus asks.

Ragnor hesitates for a minute, "Mostly, Valentine did kill every warlock except me and my wife Tessa."

Magnus froze and stiffened, Tessa had been one of his best friend as he was growing up. She had helped him figure out his warlock powers when he was abandoned.

"Ragnor, is-is that why you took me?" Magnus tries to keep his voice steady.

Ragnor nods, "He said he was going to k-kill her if I didn't find you and bring you back to him." His eyes now full of tears.

Magnus felt bad for Ragnor but he still said, "So why not just kill me?"

Ragno sighed, "Valentine really wants those memories, and he will do whatever it takes to get them."

Magnus takes another step towards him, "Ragnor I-"

Suddenly the door to his cell opens again and Valentine steps inside with a sword strapped to his back. _The soul sword! Oh, no!_ Magnus thinks.

Valentine grabs Ragnor and puts the sword to his neck, "Tell me where to find the memories warlock, or you're friend dies." With that Valentine presses the sword into the neck of Ragnor and blood drips down his neck onto the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Alec and Jace walked back to the Institute, talking about what they had just witnessed and tried to put some pieces together.

When they finally reached the Institute and went inside, the place was chaos. Shadowhunters running around, yelling at each other, and grabbing weapons.

Alec spotted Izzy in shadowhunter gear with Clary next to her also in gear. They were facing the electric board, getting some kind of briefing from the Institute tutor, Hodge.

Jace and Alec head over to where they stand, "Izzy, what's going on?"

Izzy turns around, "A warlock called in saying that the High warlock of Brooklyn is missing."

Alec looks at her, normally they kept out of downworlder business.

He asks, "And who is the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

Hodge turns to the board, "Magnus Bane."

Hodge pulls up a picture of a guy at a party with long jet black hair gelled in spikes, gold cat eyes, and a handsome face.

Alec begins to feel heat rush to his face, the guy Magnus Bane was really cute and he looked about twenty.

Hodge continues, "He is over 400 years old, but still never ceases to enjoy himself in every time period."

He pulls up another photo that looks really old. _Wow,_ Alec thinks, _old but still hot._

"The last time he was seen was last night, when he was entering his apartment." Izzy says.

The board turns off. "It's your mission to find him." Hodge says.

Alec still not getting it stands up, "Why is this warlock important?"

Clary stands too, " This warlock, Magnus Bane, ie the one who took and has my memories."

Jace says, "And that means Valentine will stop at nothing to get those memories."

Izzy turn to Jace, "And if he has the soul sword like you said then we could all be in trouble!"

Hodge looks up, "Wait, what? Valentine has the soul sword, why was I not informed?"

Alec looks at Izzy, "I thought I told you to tell the Institute."

"I told mom, but she said not to tell anyone else without her permission because she didn't want anyone to panic."

Silence overtakes them, Alec finally says, "Well me and Jace better go grab our gear, wait for us at the entrance."

Alec and Jace walk down the hall and turn into their room.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." Jace says.

After the shuts behind Jace, Alec undresses, puts his gear on, grabs his bow and arrows, and attaches a seraph blade to his belt.

Jace walks out of the bathroom also in gear and two seraph blades attached to his belt.

"Well let's go!" Jace says.

They walk out and join Clary and Izzy, who were waiting by the door as Alec had instructed them too. They both had seraph blades attached to their belts. Izzy's whip secretly wrapped on her wrist disguised as a bracelet.

"So, where do we start?" Clary asks.

Alec sighs, "Magnus Bane's apartment."

"Well let's go then." Jace says.

When they finally reach Magnus Bane's apartment Alec, Jace, Clary, and Izzy open the door with a soft open rune. They step inside seraph blades, whip, and bow ready, incase of a demon.

They walk into the living room back to back. The living room is large with artworks and relics lining the walls, couches in the middle of the room, wine glasses sitting on a small table in the middle, and a door leading out to the balcony.

"That's a lot of wine." Jace says.

Izzy laughs, "He's been alive for more than 400 years, I think he is immune to alcohol."

Alec laughs quietly, but it was true Magnus was immortal he had all the time in the world. He sits down on one of the couches feeling the cushions of the dozens of pillows around him.

The room itself though looked undisturbed, nothing had identified a fight or struggle.

"Guys look over here?" Clary says.

She is standing in the kitchen, a piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes shining with tears.

The kitchen was a mess, cabinets lay open, a bottle of wine lay on its side empty, glass shattered on the floor, and what looked like dry blood.

Alec took the piece of paper from Clary, it was a note,

 _If you want to see Magnus Bane again you must bring Clarissa Morgenstern to the address below. You have until sundown or he dies._

 _-Valentine_

"Oh, no!" Izzy says as Alec reads it out loud.

"All this is happening because of me. Magnus is suffering, we have to help him." Clary yells.

"What's the address?" Jace asks.

"3149 Brooklyn, New York." Alec replies.

Jace takes out his phone and inputs the address on google maps.

He sighs and puts it away, "It says that the address is a run down police station."

Clary's eyes widen, "Doesn't Luke's pack live in a run down police station?"

"Yes but it's not the same one." Jace says.

"Oh, but why does he want me?" Clary asks.

Alec walks over to her, " I don't know, he is your father maybe he wants you to rule by his side."

Clary schoffs, "In his dreams."

Jace steps forward, "We can't just give Valentine Clary, we don't know what e will do with her."

Izzy walks over to Clary and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Which is why I have a plan."

A sparks lights up in her eyes and Alec knows she means business.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

"NOO!" Magnus screams.

Ragnor screams in pain, Valentine laughing as if seeing people suffer amuse him.

"Fine." Magnus says. "I'll give you the memories." Valentine smiles and lets go of Ragnor he falls to the ground in a limp pile, blood seeping around him.

Valentine walks up to Magnus, "I don't want you to bring them to me but to Clarissa when she comes."

"Fine!" Magnus spits, "Just let me heal Ragnor."

Valentine sighs and opens the cuff to one of his hands, finally with one hand free he heals Ragnor.

After he is done he hits Valentine as he is distracted, his blue magic making contact with Valentine's stomach and he falls backwards. Magnus seizes his chance and tries to release his other hand. Valentine gets up and with his speed he suddenly stands in front of Magnus and secures the cuff back into place. A searing pain goes up his body and he crumples to the floor screaming in pain. Valentine kicks him in the stomach multiple times.

When he is done Valentine grabs Ragnor and pulls him out, locking the door behind them.

Magnus tries to sit up, hands still secured to his back, pain shoots up his back. _I think he broke my rib,_ Magnus thinks.

He presses his back further against the wall tries to think about what Valentine meant when he said to give them to Clarissa when she came.

 _I can't give him what he wants,_ Magnus thinks, _He'll kill me anyways._

Magnus finally closes his eyes and drifts into sleep. Scenes flash behind his eyes, scenes of his childhood. His eyes opening for the first time, only to see his mother's face fill with horror and disgust. Everyone running from him out of fear. His mother dead after taking her own life, and his step father hitting him and yelling that it was his fault.

Magnus wakes up breathing hard and sweating. He hated to remember his past, to know that was a really long time ago made it easier.

A shuffle of movement comes from outside the door and it opens, the same shadowhunter that had come in earlier with Valentine.

"Get up warlock." The shadowhunter says.

"Why?" Magnus asks.

The shadowhunter walks over to him, "Because Valentine said so."

With some effort Magnus gets up trying to ignore the pain in his body. The shadowhunter takes the chains off him but leaves the cuffs on.

"Follow me." He says.

"Why?" Magnus asks again.

The shadowhunter takes out his seraph blade and pushes it behind Mangus back, "Now."

The shadowhunter leads Magnus out of the cell into an old police station. They walk up a flight of stairs into another cell this one with a camera in the middle Valentine leaning over it, and a chair in front of it.

Magnus is lead over to the chair and is forced to sit down in it. His hands still behind his back. The shadowhunter leaves and brings in chains and ties them all around Magnus securing him to the chair.

Valentine has now put a phone on top of the camera, "To see who is watching." he explains.

"Watching what?" Magnus asks.

"You'll see."

Valentine turns the camera on and facetimes clary on his phone, showing Magnus. _Oh no,_ He thinks, _This is how he is going to get Clary to come here._

Clary picks up and gasps, she is not alone.

"What?" asks a voice Magnus doesn't recognize.

"It's Magnus and…...Valentine." Clary answers.

New faces appear on the screen another girl and two boys. One that looks kind of cute.

He hears Valentine move behind him.

"Hello, Clarissa." Valentine says.

"What do you want?" The cute boy answers.

Valentine moves around Magnus now standing next to him, his breath increasing.

"I want Clarissa to come join me." Valentine answers slyly. "Or else."

Valentine takes the sword from behind his back and cuts Magnus' shirt opens, the cute boy stiffens. Valentine slashes the sword across Magnus' chest leaving a cut dripping blood. Magnus whimpers, trying not to show his pain.

"You have until sunset, Clarissa." Valentine says.

Magnus has had enough, "Don't come, Clary. I can take care of myself."

Valentine slaps Magnus hard. "Did I give you permission to speak, warlock."

"I don't need your permission, Valentine." Magnus says.

Valentine's eyebrow raises and he trusts the soul sword into Magnus' leg. Pain like lightning shots up his body and Magnus screams in pain. The people on the other line whimper.

Clary yells, "STOP IT!"

Valentine walks behind the camera and picks up a piece of cloth, "First let me shut this warlock up."

He moves towards Magnus, and Magnus instinctively tries to summon magic but the searing pain goes up his back again and he whimpers. Valentine grabs Magnus' jaw and ties the gag around his mouth, silencing him. He backs up and slaps Magnus across the face with no warning and Clary screams. Black spots appear in Magnus' vision and he feels himself go limp, while hearing screams and whimpers that he was going to be rescued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story, tell me if you have any suggestions.**

 **Ch. 7**

When Clary had gotten that random facetime call, Alec had a bad feeling.

They had seen Magnus Bane tied up and gagged, but still looking strong, until Valentine had knocked him unconscious. His hair tip red, was it dye or blood?

When Valentine cut Magnus' shirt open, Alec had stiffened and he again felt heat rush to his face. Alec had almost punched the screen when Valentine said he needed permission to talk.

Alec had enough, "Stop it, Valentine!"

Valentine had looked him in the face, his cold grey eyes gave him shivers.

"Be here by sunset or he dies." Valentine said.

The video went black and Clary's phone says call ended. Clary whimpers and JAce hugs her, trying to comfort the horrors she had just seen.

After a few minutes Izzy says, "Guys, my plan will work."

Alec takes a step forward, "Are you sure you want to do this Clary."

Clary steps away from Jace, "Yes, for Magnus' sake."

Jace looked outside, "Well we better hurry, the sun is starting to go down."

Alec looked out the window, Jace was right the sky a had already started to turn a little pink.

Alec walked quickly, "Let's go!"

They shuffle out the door and before they reach the elevator, a warlock runs to them.

This warlock has scratches, cuts, and bruises all over his body.

"Shadowhunters!" He yells, "Have you found Magnus Bane."

"Who are you?" Jace asks.

The warlock replies, "My name is Ragnor and I'm a close friend of Magnus."

They look at each other still unconvinced.

"Why are you all banged up." Alec asks.

Ragnor says, "Valentine captured me and London and forced me to summon a demon. He also made me capture Magnus."

They look at one another with looks that say, _this could be a trap._

"Why should we trust you?" Izzy asks.

Ragnor sighs, " Because I escaped from Valentine to come find you."

Jace walks over to him, "Will you take us to him then?"

Ragnor turns on his heel, "This way and I hope you have a plan."

Alec laughs, "Of course we do."

Ragnor leads them out and little does he know that they see through his disguise.

When Ragnor finally stops in front of the police station, Alec's heart begins to quicken. The sun was almost setting, they had to hurry.

Jace grabs his seraph blade and tosses it to Ragnor, it flickrs and lights up. Only shadowhunters can do that.

Izz steps behind Ragnor and brings out her stele, she takes his arm and draws a reveal rune.

Ragnor flickrs and the glamour starts to disappear. A shadowhunter, how looks no older than 30 stands in his place.

"But h-how?" the shadowhunter stammers.

"No warlock would be so eager to go back to Valentine, unless it's a trap" Jace says flatly.

Jace grabs his seraph blade from the shadowhunter and hold it to the shadowhunter's neck.

"Tell us what Valentine really wants!" Jace yells.

The shadowhunter doesn't answer and Jace presses the blade deeper, the shadowhunter whimpers.

"All right he wants me to bring you to him. He wants to make Clary rule next to him and take the rest of you as hostages." he replies.

Jace laughs, "Now we are going to use that against you."

Jace looks at Izzy, "New plan. Cary and I will go with this guy. We'll distract Valentine and you guys come from the back and free Magnus and get out of there."

Alec nods and hope that the plan will work because Valentine always seemed to be one step in front of them.

Alec and Izzy go around the back of the police station, knocking out guards on the way to the rendezvous point. They reach the cell that Magnus was last seen in and they take a deep breath.

Suddenly two very strong hands grab Alec and push his hands behind his back, a dagger held to his neck.

"Alec!" Izzy yells, she is also in the same position.

Alec tries to fight but the hands are very strong on him, they take his bow, arrows, and seraph blade and throw them to a guy who takes them into the room.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice says behind them.

Valentine steps in front of them and smirks, "Some stowaways huh."

He walks to the door of the cell and pulls it open, inside is dark with only one light on. The light is on Magnus. He still is unconscious his hands in cuffs behind his back and a gag in his mouth. _He looks so peaceful and hot,_ Alec thinks.

Valentine closes the door, "Good job Rufus take them to their cells."

The strong hands force Alec down two flights of stairs and into a cell section, five cells with open doors.

Izzy and Alec are put in different cells at opposite sides two cells between them.

The hands force Alec to the back of the cage and he is cuffed and chained.

Rufus laughs, "So this is the legendary Alec, not so strong now huh."

Rufus gets up and leaves Alec in complete darkness, wishing Jace has a back up plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Magnus wakes up groaning, his head hurts from to many hits. The gag in his mouth was wet with his saliva. Magnus looks around him, he was still in the the room that Valentine had knocked him out in, except everything around him was dark, only one light shone right above him. He was still chained and cuffed to the chair. His shirt hung open with a healing cut across his chest. Magnus tried to move his legs only to yell out a muffled yelp, his legs were healing but the cut had gone really deep and it hurt whenever he moved.

Magnus sat for a few minutes in silence. He then heard a shuffle of movement outside the door behind him.

Valentine steps in, his face had a smirk of achievement. He walks up to Magnus and unties the gag from around his head.

Valentine puts the gag in his pocket, "Won't be needing this for a little."

He begins to walk around Magnus, "I can tell you have questions."

Magnus nods, he was curious about Valentine's plans for him.

Valentine stops in front of Magnus and grabs his jaw, until Magnus is looking into his cold grey eyes.

"What are your questions?" Valentine says.

Magnus pulls away from Valentine, "What's your real plan?"

Valentine's eyebrow raises, "I can't tell you that." He again starts to walk around Magnus. "What I can tell you is that you are in for a treat."

Now Magnus feels his eyebrow raise, "What treat?"

Valentine stops in front of him, "Let's just say they took the bait."

Suddenly a knock comes from the door in front of them.

Valentine reaches into his pocket and takes out the gag. He steps towards Magnus and Magnus feels himself summon magic, "Conflandum vincula mea." _Melt my bonds_.

The handcuffs didn't glow this time and the pain didn't come.

Valentine's face turned to amusement as sparks of blue started to swirl around them, melting the chains and handcuffs.

He snapped his fingers and two shadowhunters entered the room pulling Ragnor, who had cuts and bruises on him.

Ragnor's eyes widen as he was amazed by what Magnus was doing.

Valentine takes out a walkie-talkie out from his belt, "Redo the spells or she dies."

Ragnor as if hypnotized steps toward Magnus, "Ne hoc carmine aut magicis artibus et inestimabile dolor." _Don't let a warlock do a spell or else he will have pain unimaginable._

Magnus starts to say a counterspell, but Ragnor is at least three hundred years older than him.

Ragnor's spell is stronger than Magnus' and the blue sparks turn to red and pain wrecks throughout Magnus' body. He screams in pain, a scream he never knew he had.

After at least a minute the pain subsides and the chains and cuffs are now set to wreak pain throughout his body.

Magnus pants and grits his teeth at Ragnor, "Traitor!" he yells.

Valentine steps in front of Magnus and grabs his jaw, "I am the only one who can call people that."

Ignoring Magnus' whimpers, Valentine roughly ties the gag around his head silencing him. He backs up and punches Magnus in the stomach. Magnus cries out a muffled yelp of pain, doubles over, and gasps for air.

He spits around his gag, the spit is red and Magnus realizes that he is spitting out blood.

"That will teach you a lesson." Valentine says.

Suddenly screams and shouts come from the door in front of them, the sounds of swords clash…...and Jace and Clary enter the room seraph blades glowing in their hands.

Jace steps forward, "Give us back Magnus."

Clary's hand goes over her mouth and she looks horrified, "M-Magnus ar-are you okay?"

She starts to walk towards Magnus but Valentine swiftly takes out a seraph blade and holds it to Magnus' neck.

"That will be close enough Clarissa." he says.

Clary stops coming toward Magnus and in his eyes she sees fear and regret.

She looks down at her feet, her her orange red hair falling in front of her face, "What do you want Valentine.

Valentine chuckles, "First I want your boyfriend to drop his weapon."

Jace looks at Clary and she nods, "Fine Valentine." he says, his blade clicking on the ground as he drops it.

"Good boy." Valentine smirks.

Jace's fists clench and Clary puts her arm out to hold him back.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye Clary grabs Jace and pins his hands behind his back, she then grabs her seraph blade and holds it to his neck.

"C-Clary what are you doing?" Jace asks surprised.

Clary presses the blade deeper, "A girl's gotta do, what a girls gotta do."

She looks up at Valentine, "Valentine-Father, what shall we do with them?"

Valentine smiles, "I thought you'd never ask."

At that time Jace sees his opportunity to escape and he kicks Clary in the stomach and she falls back. He grabs his seraph blade and he starts to walk in big strides towards Valentine.

"Uh-Uh-Uh." Valentine says.

He presses the blade into Magnus' throat and a thin line of blood rolls down his neck. Jace keeps heading toward Valentine this time a little hesitant.

Valentine sighs and brings the blade down and cuts Magnus' bare chest, leaving an X mark on it.

Magnus' yells a muffled scream, blood dripping down his chest on to his black pants, his eyes shining with tears. Jace stops in his tracks and curses under his breath

Clary now on her feet twists the blade out of Jace's grip and again holds the blade to his neck.

"Father, now would be a good time to lock him up." Clary's voice was flat.

Valentine chuckles, "He's all yours boys."

Two shadowhunters walk into the room holding cuffs and chains. Valentine puts the sword back in his belt and walks over to Jace.

"It's been nice to see you." he says.

Jace struggles against the grip of three shadowhunters. Valentine punches Jace in the fand and Jace goes limp.

"Nooooooo!" Magnus tries to yell, he struggles against his bonds. His cuts meet the cool metal of the chains and they start to sting.

The other two shadowhunters tie Jace in chains while Clary holds them.

Valentine walks back over to Magnus, "Now, now warlock there is nothing to worry about."

Magnus presses his back against the chair and braces for pain. Valentine smiles and punches Magnus. The world turns black and the last thing that Magnus sees is Valentine heading out of the room a smirk on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Alec had never felt so alone and afraid before. He had grown up fighting demons and other such crazy creatures, but being alone in captivity was new. He had tried to escape the chains but they just kept tugging hard on his shoulder.

After a lot of pacing and thinking Alec sat down his chains clinking as he sat. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, to see dreams he knew were nightmares.

Alec was standing in the middle of the Institute. His mother, father, Isabelle, Jace, and Clary stood in a group speaking quietly among themselves. Alec looks around and sees other people whispering and staring at him. When he turns back, Alec sees that a line has been formed before him.

Clary steps forward a disgusted look on her face, "You are a disgusting person Alec Lightwood, I wish you go rot in hell."

She walks past Alec shoving him on her way out, leaving Alec more confused than ever.

Isabelle walks up to him and shoves him, "That's for disgracing our family."

Izzy leaves with her face in her hands, her high heel boots clicking as she runs out of the room.

His mother's face is wet with tears, "You are NO son of ours."

She stalks off with his father going after her.

Jace steps forward, "If I had known, I would have done this years ago."

Jace takes out his seraph blade and sticks into Alec's chest. Pain shoots up his body and Alec whimpers and steps back from Jace, "W-why we are parabatai."

Jace takes the blade and pushes it deeper, "You've disgraced all of us because, you Alexander Lightwood are gay."

Jace twists the blade and Alec crumples to the ground, the world spinning and turning black around him.

Alec wakes up gasping and sweating. _Damn it_ , he thinks, _that's what it's going to be like when I tell them._ The dream had felt so real….so unimaginably real.

The door to Alec's cell clinks and the door opens. Two shadowhunters step in, one holding chains and the other had an unconscious person on their shoulders.

"We brought you company." One of them smirks.

They set down the unconscious man and Alec realizes it's….Magnus. His hair dyed at the end red, a gag in his mouth, and his chest had a ripped shirt on it and an X marks his chest, blood still running from it.

Alec squints and sees that Magnus has smudged makeup around his eyes, rings on his fingers, and everything he is wearing is pretty much designer. Dark blue cuffs are on his wrists and one of the shadowhunters attaches chains to it. They stand up laughing and leave, locking the cell door behind them.

Alec is a little curious so he stands up and walks over to Magnus. His chains only allow him to get halfway.

Magnus looks nothing like the photo like the photo Hodge had showed them back at the Institute. His hair was messy and starting to fall over his face. The makeup around his eyes were smudged and his lips were cracked.

Alec finally catches himself staring at Magnus' bare chest. The cut looked really deep and new, but those abs. Magnus had a six-pack. _Wow,_ Alec thought, _He is over 400 years old and he still has muscles damn._

Alec turns around, chains clinking as he sat back down. He leans his head back, thoughts zooming through his head. He looked at Magnus again, even though Magnus was unconscious and banged up he looked cute even hot.

Alec felt heat rush to his cheeks the longer he stared at Magnus. _He looks so peaceful,_ Alec thought.

He finally had to look away. Alec notices a small window in the corner of the cell. Alec stands up and walks over to the window, even as tall as he was Alec had to stand on his tiptoes to look out.

The cool breeze swept through his hair, it felt really good against his hot face.

Alec hears a shuffle of movement behind him and a sort of groan and the clinking of chains as if someone tried to sit up.

Alec whipped his head around and sees Magnus sitting up, his eyes squinting in pain.

Magnus opens his eyes, tears on the verge of them. He looks at Alec his eyes widen. Magnus starts to back away as far as he can go chains clinking as he pushes himself against the wall, flattening his back.

 _Oh no,_ Alec thinks, _he must be afraid even angry at the Nephilim._

Alec backs away from the window and starts to walk towards Magnus.

A spark of blue catches Alec's eye and Magnus' hand lights up with a blue flame. Alec starts to back up, but at the same time the handcuffs on Magnus light up and the blue flame burns out as Magnus cries out a muffled cry of pain.

Alec tries to walk over to Magnus again, to help him with the pain. Magnus hears him coming and immediately scrambles to stand up. At full height Magnus was only about two inches shorter than Alec. When Alec keeps walking towards him, Magnus' eyes change. His eyes were dark brown but now they were golden with cat slit pupils, his warlock mark.

Alec stops in his tracks and looks into the golden eyes. To him they scream pain and sorrow, but also rage and warnings.

Magnus sees Alec stop and his hand again lights up, but then it burns out and Magnus leans against the wall, screaming in pain.

Alec sees Magnus and tries to walk over to him to help him, but his chains stop him. He tries to push himself towards Magnus to help him, arms stretched out behind him. Alec feels his shoulder pop and pain shoots up his shoulder. Alec falls to his knees gasping in pain.

Alec looks up and sees Magnus walk over to him, luckily his chains let him reach Alec.

Magnus kneels down next to him inspecting his shoulder. Alec hears Magnus snap his fingers and the gag over Magnus' mouth slides down to his neck. The cuffs didn't glow and Alec looks up curious.

Magnus takes a deep breath, "Nothing you need to worry about." His voice was deep and strong especially for all that he has been through.

Alec starts to move away, but pain makes him wince.

"Hold still Nephilim." Magnus snaps, "You dislocated your shoulder, that's not something you walk away from, even with your abilities."

Alec stands up ignoring the pain and walks over to a corner in the cell and he sits down, cursing under his breath.

He leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes where dreams await him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

When Magnus had opened his eyes and saw that he was in a cell he was scared, for what was coming next.

Magnus' whole body hurt when he moved. The cut on his chest was still bleeding, his leg cut had not fully healed, cuts on his face still bled, his wrists were numb from the handcuffs being too tight, and the gag was still around his head.

When Magnus opened his eyes fully he saw the cute boy standing a few feet away from him looking at him intently. Marks and runes cover the cute boy's skin and Magnus felt himself start to back away.

 _Uhhhhhhh another Nephilim,_ Magnus, _I should have known._

When the cute boy had started to walk towards him. Magnus felt himself summon magic and instantly regretted it. He yelped in pain and the cute boy stiffened.

The cute boy again started to walk towards Magnus and he knew he had to show the Nephilim that he was not afraid of him.

Magnus stood up and surprisingly almost as tall as the cute boy, but the boy kept walking towards him.

Magnus felt himself summon magic and his eyes changed, the glamour flicked off and his golden cat eyes made the cute boy stop. He flinched when Magnus backed up against the wall screaming in pain from the handcuffs.

The cute boy now still tried to keep walking towards Magnus, but his chains stopped him. Amazingly he tried to reach Magnus still and Magnus felt himself start to blush and his eyes glamoured again.

Suddenly something pops and the cute boy falls to the ground gasping in pain.

Magnus walked over to the cute boy his chains letting him go all the way to the cute boy. He knelt by the boy still thinking, _What. Are. You. Doing._

As he was inspecting the shoulder Magnus realized what he could do about his gag.

 _I can use a simple levitation spell._ Magnus thought.

Magnus sat and braced himself for the pain and he snapped his fingers. The gag slid down around his neck with ease. Magnus sighed in relief and then he saw that the cute boy was staring, obviously wondering why the cuffs didn't glow.

"Nothing you need to worry about." he snapped, not obviously in a good mood.

Surprisingly the boy starts to get up and move, but thug on his shoulder.

"Hold still Nephilim." Magnus said, "You dislocated your shoulder."

Did the boy listen NO! Like all the other Nephilim. They were a proud race and stubborn too.

The boy got up and walked over to the corner opposite of Magnus, leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes.

After the cute boy closed his eyes Magnus walked back over to his corner, chains clinking and he sat watching the cute boy.

The boy's face looked soft and gentle. His blue eyes had looked concerned and had reminded Magnus of the ocean. White scars covered his bare arms signaling where he was attacked by demons and maybe even other downworlders.

Magnus felt something he hadn't in a long time. Love. Ever since Camille broke his heart back in the late 1800s, Magnus had closed himself off to anyone, man or woman.

 _Hold on,_ Magnus thought, _you don't even know his name yet._

The cute boy started to move and talk, but his eyes still closed.

 _Must be having a nightmare,_ Maghnus thought.

Magnus looked away, his thoughts zooming with ideas of what he would say to the cute boy when he woke up.

He pushed his back against the wall and his hands hands tried to wiggle out of the handcuffs. He felt the handcuffs start to fall off, but then they lit up and the pain washed over to Magnus.

Magnus cursed under his breath, _Damn,_ he thought, _Ragnor thought of everything._

Magnus sat in silence with only pain, his thoughts, and the cute boy to keep him company.

Suddenly the cute boy starts to move but this time he's yelling in his sleep.

 _"_ JACE!" the boy yells.

Magnus gets up and tries to walk over to the cute boy, his chains only letting him get half way.

"WAKE UP!" Magnus yells.

But inside Magnus' mind he was jealous, he kept thinking, _Who hell is Jace?_

The boy's eyes open, his light blue eyes now dark and shiny. They reminded Magnus of a stormy day at the beach.

His skin was drenched with sweat, making his runes and muscles stand out against his black shirt and jeans.

Magnus felt heat rush to his cheeks and the glamour over his eyes started to flick off and he quickly redid them.

"Thank the angel." Magnus said. "I thought you were going crazy or something."

He turned around and sat back in the corner, his body aching with pain.

He looked up at the cute boy, "Who ar-"

But the cute boy had already fallen back asleep, his chest falling and rising and his soft breathing comforted Magnus.

Just looking at him made Magnus blush and wonder how soft his lips would feel against his own.

 _Stop it Magnus!_ , he thought to himself.

Magnus started to hum to himself, Titanium, which had been the first song that had come to his mind.

Those who had known Magnus a really long time, knew that Magnus loved to sing. He did sing a lot actually. No one would notice or he would sing when he was alone in his apartment.

After a while of just humming, Magnus started to sing.

 _You shout it out, But I can't hear a word you say…..._

His voice sounded rich and deep, other people had told him when sang. Magnus' voice started as a whisper, but then ig got louder until he was singing at regular volume.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, Ricochet, you take your aim…_

Magnus leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, still singing.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium….._

Magnus hears a shuffle of movement where the shadowhunter boy fell asleep, but he kept singing.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium. Stone heart, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone heart loves bullet proof glass._

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am Titanium._

Magnus finishes the song and looks back down at the cute boy, seeing if he still was asleep.

The cute boy was wide awake. He was sitting with his legs crossed in front of him and his back pressed against the wall. His eyes were light blue again and Magnus felt his heart race.

"You sing beautifully." the boy said.

Magnus felt like kissing him right then and there.

"That's big coming from a shadowhunter." Magnus replied.

But Magnus wasn't looking at the boy's face. He was looking at the cute boy's chest. The boy must have been having another nightmare, because…..

 _Oh my God_ , Magnus thought, _heaven had descended in front of me._

The boy's shirt was so drenched in sweat that it stuck to his chest. The shirt outlined the boy's muscles and….abs.

Magic was a workout itself, but to have abs like those, no wonder they had him in chains.

 _I so want to see you in action,_ Magnus thought.

It became silent and Magnus took the opportunity, " I don't think we've been formally introduced."

Magnus stood up and took a step towards the cute boy.

"I'm Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." Magnus put pride in his voice.

The boy stood up and also took a step forward.

"I'm Alec."he said.

 _Huh Alec_ , Magnus thought, _beautiful name. But it's not all of it is it?_

"Alec short for..." Magnus said.

The boy looked shocked, "Alexander Lightwood. But I like to be called Alec."


	11. Chapter 11

The answer left his lips before Alec could properly think of what to say.

Magnus stared at Alec and Alec began to blush.

"I like the name Alexander, better." Magnus purred.

Alec was about to respond when the door to their cell clicked open.

And…..Valentine and another warlock, who looked familiar stepped in.

The warlock had cuts on his face and arm. Blood still oozed from them. His hands were secured with his back with the same cuffs Magnus had on.

"Ragnor!" Magnus yelled.

Magnus desperately tried to run to him. His chains yanking him back, and Magnus grits his teeth.

"Ragnor?" Alec asked confused. "A shadowhunter tried to glamour himself as Ragnor, so that he could bring us here."

Magnus turned his head towards Valentine his eyes flicked from brown to his golden cat eyes.

"You would use my best friend as bait." he hissed. "You monster."

Valentine laughed and walked over to Magnus.

"I wouldn't say that I was a monster if I were you." Valentine snapped.

Valentine reached over and pulled the gag from around Magnus's neck , leaving a red mark.

"In fact Master will do." Valentine smirked.

Magnus' eyes flickered with rage, "Never."

Valentine's eyebrow raises, "Fine." he said dangerously, "But I don't want you to say any spells or say anything to the boy. So….."

Magnus stiffened and started to back up. Valentine wickedly smiled and started to head towards Magnus, gag held up.

"STOP IT." Ragnor yelled.

Valentine stopped and turned his head towards Ragnor, "Oh now you talk warlock."

It became silent and tense.

"What do you want." Alec finally said.

Valentine smiled, "You can come in now, Clarissa."

Alec and Magnus both gawked as Clary walked in. She had no bonds and held her head high.

"C-Clary what are you doing here." Alec asked, confused.

Clary turned her head to Alec, her eyes flickered with an emotion that was too quick for Alec to catch.

"Well, you left Jace and I alone. So I chose the winning team."

Clary turned back to Valentine, "You called father."

When Clary said father instead of Valentine, Alec fell to his knees. His vision turning black and white.

Valentine smirked, "Well, looks like someone couldn't take the news."

He then turned back to Magnus, "Magnus, I want you to give back Clarissa's memories."

Magnus sighed, "I don't have them. I fed them to a memory demon, for safekeeping."

Clary's eyes widened and Valentine's smile disappeared, "Wrong answer."

Valentine walked up to Ragnor who started to back away. Valentine took out his seraph blade and…..stuck it into Ragnor's chest, the opposite end sticking out of his back.

"NOOO!" Magnus screamed.

Magnus again tried to run to Ragnor his chains pulling on his arms and Magnus tried to fight it.

Alec got to his feet and eyed Clary, her fists were clenched and she bit the bottom of her lip, her eyes shining with tears.

 _Why did she join Valentine,_ Alec thought, _Was it because of a spell._

Valentine took the blade out of Ragnor and Ragnor crumpled to the ground. His eyes were grey with no life in them, his mouth open in a soundless scream, and a pool of blood around him.

"No, Ragnor please hold on." Magnus shouted.

Valentine turned and walked over to Alec, still holding the seraph blade and held it

at his neck. Alec started to panic, his breath increasing.

"No, Valentine. Stop. I'm telling the truth." Magnus said his eyes flickering back to the light brown eyes.

"Well that's too bad." Valentine said flatly.

Alec braced himself for pain. Valentine with swift speed brought the seraph blade down, making a slash mark across his chest. Blood seeping through his shirt. Alec screaming in pain.

"Valentine, please stop." Magnus' voice started to crack, "You have to believe me."

Valentine stepped away from Alec, and Alec sighed in relief. He put the seraph blade back in his belt and took the gag out of his pocket again.

"Valentine." Magnus said nervously.

His back was pressed all the way against the wall. Valentine smiled at the fear in Magnus' voice. He grabbed Magnus' jaw and turned him towards him.

"Find a way to get those memories." Valentine hissed, "Or else you will deeply regret it."

Magnus tried to turn away, but Valentine was much stronger. Ignoring Magnus' whimpers and he tied the gag around Magnus' head.

Valentine sighed in relief, "Much better."

Magnus looked away from Valentine's smirk and stared at Ragnor's limp body.

"Well I'll let Clarissa get to know you." Valentine said, "Clarissa join me at the front of the police station. We have some things to discuss."

Clary put her hand on her hip, "Of course father."

With that he left, leaving Clary alone with Magnus and Alec.

Clary sighed with relief and started to walk towards Magnus, a frown on her face and her eyes screamed she was sorry."

Magnus didn't see it and he presses his back further against the wall. When Clary still came closer, Magnus kicked her in the stomach. Clary fell on the concrete floor and got back up clutching her head.

"I probably deserved that." she said.

Magnus' eyes turned to his golden cat eyes and Clary got the message. She stepped away from Magnus and started to walk towards Alec.

Alec felt himself stiffen as Clary took her stele and held it out. Clary drew an iratze on Alec's chest, healing his cut.

It felt a lot better after his cut was healed but his shoulder still bothered him.

"Thanks Clary. Do you mind healing my shoulder though?" Alec asked.

Clary nodded and quickly drew an iratze on his shoulder. The pain subsided and then disappeared.

"Much better." Alec said.

Clary pulled Alec away from the wall and turned him around so that his cuffs faced her. Clary drew a rune and the cuffs opened falling to the ground in a heap. Alec sighed as his hands feel by his sides and he rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks." Alec said.

"Sure" Clary replied, her voice starting to crack.

Alec turned around, "Hey you-"

He never finished his sentence because Clary started to hug him crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry." She cried, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Alec pulled away from Clary.

"What do you mean? And why free me?" he asked.

Clary walked to the middle of the room, her back facing Alec.

"I don't remember why I joined Valentine." Clary sighed, "But when Ragnor was stabbed and killed, I….. kind of snapped out of it."

Alec said, "Maybe Ragnor cast a spell on you."

Clary sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

She turned to face Alec, "Anyways I should go before Valentine gets suspicious."

She started to walk to the door, "You can free Magnus."

She dropped something on the floor, a key.

"Get out of here with Magnus as soon as possible. I'll help the others later." she said.

Clary walks out, closing the cell door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

When Clary and Alec hugged Magnus cursed under his breath.

 _Of course_ , Magnus thought, _Clary and Alexander must be dating._

When Clary had said, _"You can free Magnus."_ and dropped the key on the ground Magnus was confused.

Usually shadowhunters didn't help downworlders like Magnus. The Nephilim thought of them as a lower race, hence the name downworlders. They would go on a mission, kill demon, but not save downworlders, especially ones that took memories.

Alec moved right when the door closed behind Clary. His steps soundless and quick. Alec picked up the key and put it in his jean pocket. Alec turned towards Magnus, his light blue eyes focused and determined.

Alec reaches around Magnus' head and unties the gag from around his head, dropping it to the floor.

"Sorry about that."Alec mumbled.

Magnus sighs and says, "Don't be Alexander, it wasn't your fault."

Alec walks around to the back of Magnus and began to unlock the cuffs.

"Yeah, I know but something just told me to say sorry. I mean…..."

Alec paused to fully unlock the cuffs and help Magnus take them off. Alec gently put the cuffs on the floor, while Magnus rubbed his wrists.

Alec stood up, "It's just that if the shadowhunters had paid more attention to warlocks, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Magnus looks in Alec's eyes, "If it meant meeting you Alexander, it was worth it."

Magnus saw Alexander blush and it was so cute. But the question on his mind still bothered him.

"Why help a downworlder like me?" The question left his lips abruptly.

Alec put the key back in his pocket and turned to face Magnus. His light brown eyes meeting Alec's light blue eyes, and Magnus' heart raced.

"Because, if Valentine were to get those memories he could use them to turn other downworlders against us. So right now you are under the Clave's protection." Alec finished saying this and began to walk towards the door.

"Was that the only reason, Alexander?" Magnus said calmly.

Alec stopped walking, "Yes." His voice was sharp and deadly.

Magnus felt his heart break in half.

"Now come on. We are getting out of here." Alec said.

Alec walked out of the room, leaving Magnus with second thoughts.

After a few minutes, Magnus ran up to Ragnor's body, whom he had almost forgotten about.

Ragnor's beautiful red eyes were now grey and lifeless. His lips which had been cherry pink were now open in a soundless scream. His clothes which were torn and ripped, were coated in fresh blood.

Just the sight of Ragnor made Magnus want to disappear and cry. But he knew that right now was not the time.

Magnus stood up, "My dear friend Ragnor. I will always remember you."

Magnus reached his hand out to hover over Ragnor, "Et factum est ut fumo oriri ex cinere." _From smoke to ash you will rise again._

Magnus' arms began to summon magic, his fingers felt a little jolt, his arms felt strength, and he felt powerful.

Magnus closed his eyes, concentrating. He opened them, snapping his fingers. A thin wisp of magic coated Ragnor's body, disintegrating it. Magnus felt his strength falter.

 _Quickly_ , he thought to himself.

When Ragnor's body was just ash, Magnus flicked his hand and a small golden vase appeared with Ragnor in small red letters.

"I will bury you later, I promise." Magnus whispered.

He snapped his fingers and the vase disappeared in a flash of blue.

Magnus felt the world begin to tilt and he leaned against the wall, panting.

 _Wow_ , Magnus thought, _I'm way out of energy._

Magnus started to head for the door. When he got through he took a step to the right, and almost fell. But he was caught. Magnus was caught by warm strong hands.

It was Alec.

"Hey, you okay?" Alec said, his blue eyes deep with concern.

Magnus panting said, "Yeah."

Alec stammered, "H-Here I'll carry you, but promise me you won't do any more magic. You are too weak right now."

Magnus responded, "Okay."

Alec took Magnus in his arms, cradling him like a baby. Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck to balance himself. Magnus was so tired that he closed his eyes drifting into sleep. Alec's warmth wrapping him like a blanket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

 _Thank you guys for all the support! I hope you like this chapter._

 _It's going to be a longer one than usual._

 _-Julia_

* * *

Magnus' body was light and warm. His arms were around Alec's neck and Magnus' head placed on his chest. Alec looked down and saw Magnus sleeping. His hair was starting to fall in front of his face, the highlights of blonde looked like they were glowing. The makeup around his eyes were smudged, but Alec didn't care. His shirt was still open, showing his chest. Alec felt the cool touch of Magnus' rings around his neck. His soft breathing was comforting and cute.

Before Alec knew what he was doing, he placed a small kiss on the top of Magnus' head. Magnus smiled a little, like he had felt it and scooted closer to Alec.

 _What. Did. I. Just. Do?_ Alec thought to himself.

When they were about to round a corner to get out the back entrance, Alec saw at least five guards at the door. Each had a seraph blade in his hand and they were talking amongst themselves.

 _Damn it_ , Alec thought, _I can't beat all of them without my bow._

Alec looked around and tried to find his bow. He decided after a while to activate a rune that would allow him to see through walls. He placed Magnus down, with his head leaning against the wall. Alec took out the stele that Clary gave him, and drew a rune.

After a few seconds Alec could see through the walls and he found his bow quickly.

Alec's bow was placed on a table in a cell behind the one he was facing now. His sight returned to normal and Alec drew a soundless and agility rune on his skin. The stele tingling as it touched his skin and the lines stood out against his pale skin.

Alec heard Magnus mumble and he whipped his head around. Magnus was sweating, his hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes were shut, and his muscles were shining…..

 _Focus_ , Alec thought.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus groaned and turned his head, Magnus' cheek touching the cool concrete.

"Magnus." This time Alec shook him.

Magnus' eyes fluttered open. They were shiny with unshed tears.

"Alec." Magnus panting, "Alexander."

"Shh," Alec said taking Magnus' hand in his, "It's okay. I have to get something, I'll be right back."

Magnus started to sit up, "No, it's too dangerous."

Alec put his hand on Magnus' shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be right back." Alec said.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and stood up. He pressed his back against the wall, looking around the corner.

The guards were now laughing and none of them were facing Alec.

Alec took this opportunity to run into the open next cell, his steps soundless and quick. His body felt full of strength and energy.

He quickly drew and opening rune on the cell door to get inside, to grab his bow. The door creaked a little as it slid open.

Alec stepped in the next cell. The bow was on a table and it was placed on its side, the light flickered off the golden runes carved into it. In the corner Alec spotted his quiver with arrows that had red shiny tops sticking out of it.

Alec ran his hand over the bow, it's shape felt familiar under his touch. Alec looked around the room inspecting from top to bottom, if there were any booby traps or alarms.

When Alec find none, he carefully wraps his hand around his bow, the cool metal tingling under his fingers. Alec picks up the bow ever so slightly, keeping an eye out for anything that he hadn't noticed at first.

When nothing happened Alec picked the bow off the table, so that it hung at his side. He swung the quiver over his shoulder. With his weapons back, Alec quickly made his way back to Magnus.

Magnus was staring at him, his big brown eyes curious. He had his legs crossed in front of him, his hands were folded in front of him, and his back was pressed against the wall for support.

Alec stood next to Magnus, staring at him making sure that he was alright. Magnus met Alec's eyes.

When he noticed what Alec was doing he said, " Alexander I'm fine."

Alec nodded and looked around the corner. The guards were now quietly talking amongst themselves.

Alec grabbed an arrow and notched it in his bow. He pulled back, the string touching his chin. It sent shivers down his spine at how cold it felt.

 _Aim._

The guy Alec was aiming for kept fidgeting, but he was the only one without a seraph blade in his hand.

 _Set._

Alec's hand tensed. The bow was an extension of him. His weapon, his partner.

 _Fire._

The arrow shot through the air with a low whistling sound. And… it struck its target.

The man screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground. Dead. His mouth open in a soundless scream and his eyes rolled back in his head.

The other guys turned, seraph blades glowing vibrantly in their hands.

Alec quickly ducked behind the corner, but it was too late.

"Who's there." A guy shouted.

He was in an attack position, walking slowly towards Alec and Magnus. But there was something else in his voice. Fear.

Alec smirked, _I can use that._

Alec looked at Magnus, but he knew what Alec was thinking and he nodded.

Alec leaned his bow against the wall and took out his stele. Concentrating, Alec drew an agility, soundless, and voice changing runes. The voice changing rune made Alec's voice sound deeper and stronger.

Alec said, "Who dares disturb me?"

Alec almost laughed at how weird his voice sounded. He turned to Magnus, who looked like he was going to explode with laughter.

The group stopped coming towards them. Their faces full of fear and horror.

One stepped forward, "I do."

The man was at least six feet tall, he had slick black hair, green eyes, and looked like the leader.

Alec had an idea. He quickly ran around the other bend, soundless. And he put himself in a position to shoot another guy close to the leader.

"Who?" Alec asked, like he thought the leader was joking.

The leader turned to where Alec was and he looked confused at how the voice had gotten there.

"I, Rufus." The man says.

Alec notched another arrow and fired. The man a couple feet away from Rufus fell down with a gasp. The rest of the group started to back away.

"Stand your ground men!" Rufus shouted.

Rufus threw his seraph blade to where Alec was hiding. But Alec dodged it with ease, as the blade skittered on the ground.

Rufus quickly took another blade from his belt. Holding it expecting another arrow.

Alec looked around and he found his next spot. A tall metal ladder that connected to the structural beams, that were directly above Rufus and his men.

"Should they?" Alec asked.

He began to climb the ladder, hearing the uneasiness in the room. Alec reached the beams standing on them as if they were a tightrope. He notched another arrow.

"Should they?" Alec asked again.

He let go of the string, it vibrating after the release. Another shout filled the air. The guy to the most right of Rufus fell down.

Okay two left, Alec thought.

It was true. Only two men were left standing, another shadowhunter and Rufus.

Rufus looked up at where he heard the voice. But Alec had already back flipped off, landing on his feet with ease.

The other shadowhunter dropped his seraph blade on the ground and began to run. But not fast enough.

Alec quickly fired two arrows. One hit the man in the shoulder and the other in the heart, The guy fell in a heap.

"Still want to go?" Alec asked, with a little bit of amusement.

He quickly moved to an open area, where he could shoot Rufus.

"Yeah!" Rufus' voice was full of confidence.

Alec fired, but Rufus blocked it with amazing speed.

Rufus immediately threw his seraph blade at Alec. But he knocked it out of the way.

Suddenly something very small and sharp hit Alec in the leg. Alec yelled and dropped his bow. He desperately tried to what hit him and he felt something sticking out of his leg.

Alec heard static and looked up. Rufus had a radio in his hand and was saying something into it.

Ignoring the pain, Alec picked up his bow and fired two arrows. The first arrow missed, while the second knocked the radio out of Rufus' hands. The radio fell to the ground broken.

Pain shoot up Alec's leg as he pulled something out of it. A knife. It was small and thin, dripping with blood.

 _Rufus must have thrown this after he distracted me with the seraph blade._

Alec threw the knife on the ground, it skittered and hit a wall with a very faint _Thump_. He tried to walk, but pain kept shooting up his leg.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Rufus scramble for another seraph blade and run towards Alec.

Alec quickly grabbed his bow and fired five arrows. They all missed.

Rufus slammed into him, knocking Alec to the ground. His bow skittered across the floor and his quiver gave a sickening crunch as he landed flat on his back.

"You b***h!" Rufus yelled.

Rufus slapped Alec across the face and brought his seraph blade down. But Alec caught Rufus' wrist. With the tip of the blade skimming over Alec's shirt, lifting it above his bellybutton.

Alec lifted his knee hitting Rufus square in the stomach. Rufus doubled over giving Alec enough room to wriggle out from underneath him.

Alec stood up, arrows spilling on the ground from a crack in his quiver. Sighing Alec took the quiver off and dropped it to the ground. With fists clenched he turned back towards Rufus.

Rufus smirked, "Fighting the old way, huh."

Alec grit his teeth, his lips curved into a snarl.

"Fine." Rufus said, dropping his seraph blade on the ground.

Before Rufus got in attack position, Alec punched him with speed that surprised Rufus.

"F**k you!" Alec yelled, "That was my best quiver."

Rufus got back up, "Oh really?"

Rufus started to punch and kick Alec with the same speed, but Alec dodged them all.

"H-how?" Rufus stuttered.

Alec shrugged, "Just that good."

Alec punched. Rufus dodged. Alec kicked at the same time, knocking Rufus to the ground. While Rufus was down Alec ran to grab his bow.

But at the same time an alarm sounded. Red light flashed through the air, Alec looked at Rufus.

"What did you do?" Alec hissed.

Rufus lifted his head, "I did what I had to do."

Alec walked around him, blood rushing from his head. He picked up an arrow, notched it, and fired.

Rufus gasped and went limp, blood spilling in a pool around him.

Alec looked around the alarm ringing danger in his ear. He desperately tried to find Magnus, so that they could get out of here before trouble arrived.

Magnus was leaning against the wall, blue sparks flying around him. His golden cat eyes shone like the sun. Magnus' hands were lit in a blue flame and he was muttering something.

The spell stopped and Magnus collapsed against the wall, painting.

Alec ran over to Magnus, "What did you do?"

"It was the least I could do. After you took out that whole group of shadowhunters by yourself." Magnus said.

Alec looked directly into Magnus' eyes and he felt himself swallow. Seeing Magnus hurt somehow made Alec hurt.

"Well thanks." Alec finally said.

Suddenly shouts filled the air behind a door in the far corner of the room. The black shadows of figures appeared outside of the door. The door swung open with a _Bang_! A bunch of Shadowhunters, seraph blades glowing run in surrounding them.

Alec ran to Magnus and yelled, "Magnus, come on!"

Alec tugged on Magnus, but he wouldn't move.

Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes, "Go without me."

Alec looked at Magnus shocked, "What! NO!"

The shadowhunters started to advance.

"Drop your weapons." One shouted.

"Alec turned back to Magnus, "Magnus, come on."

Magnus suddenly pulled Alec down by the shirt and whispered in his ear.

"Get us out of here and I can make a portal." Magnus whispered.

Magnus let go of Alec's shirt. Alec was as red as a tomato and Magnus smiled.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a new quiver appeared on Alec's back full of arrows, this time there tops were blue.

The shadowhunters started to advance and Alec quickly activated his speed and agility runes. Strength flowing through his body and Alec felt wide awake.

He turned back to Magnus, "You sure you can handle yourself?"

Magnus stood up straight, "Yes."

He walked up to Alec. Alec feeling his warm breath on his face. Alec started to blush, hoping Magnus didn't see it. But he did and Magnus smiled.

And then he kissed Alec lightly on the cheek and Alec blushed.

"Just don't die on me, Alexander." Magnus said.

Magnus stood next to Alec. Alec notched an arrow and aimed, while Magnus' eyes changed showing strength and power and blue magic erupted around him.

"Ready." Alec said.

Magnus responded, "Ready."

The last thing that Alec remembered before his instincts took over, was shadowhunters advancing on them and Alec and Magnus running to defeat them.

 _Two against the world._


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

Black was the only color Magnus could see.

The shadowhunters moved fast, encircling around him. Their seraph blades looked like a green neon light surrounding Magnus.

One started to advance on him, but Magnus was ready.

"Rigescunt indutae." _Freeze,_ Magnus yelled.

Magnus shot his arms in front of him. A thin wisp of blue magic flew around him and the circle of shadowhunters were frozen in their places.

Magnus looked around to see where Alec was. When Magnus couldn't find him, he started to panic. But than an arrow flew by Magnus' head and hit a shadowhunter.

Magnus looked up at where the arrow was fired and he was surprised at what he saw.

Alec was walking along the structural beams above them, his blue eyes radiating fierceness. His bow was drawn and Alec was aiming at another shadowhunter. He fired. The low whistling sound of the arrow as it flew by, startled Magnus.

It hit it's target. A scream filled the air and then a _thump_ as they fell onto the floor.

Magnus was amazed at how calmly and quickly Alec had done that.

Alec lowered his bow, and he met Magnus' eyes. Magnus noticed that they became a lighter shade of the blue and the longer he looked at Alec, Alec blushed.

 _That is so cute_ , Magnus thought.

Suddenly Alec's face became tense and he yelled, "MAGNUS look out!"

Magnus whipped around in time to see a circle member rush for him, seraph blade extended.

Magnus started to mutter a spell, but at the same time an arrow flew by.

It hit the shadowhunter square in the chest. A gasp from them as they fell to the ground in a heap.

Magnus turned to see Alec bow notched, just in case the shadowhunter got back up again.

"Thanks, Alexander!" Magnus said.

Alec smiled at Magnus, blushing. Magnus smiled back.

Alec then did a backflip off of the beams and landed on both feet.

Wow, Magnus thought, Sexy and strong.

Alec stood next to Magnus and glared at the other circle members.

The shadowhunters, around 15 Magnus counted, formed a tight circle around Alec and Magnus.

Alec and Magnus now stood back to back, waiting for the next move.

Magnus decided to just take them all out in one move.

"Venit glacies. Quo cuncta illa circum me." _Ice come. Freeze all those around me._ Magnus said.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a crackling sound was made as ice formed around the shadowhunters body.

Magnus turned to face Alec and laughed.

Alec was also frozen. A snarl on his lips, his bow was drawn, and his skin looked paler than usual.

"You know," Magnus said, "I should keep you like this. But it would be no fun."

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec moved again. Alec lowered his bow, looking around.

"Nice job, Magnus." Alec said, as he looked around at the frozen shadowhunters.

This time Magnus felt himself blush. A Nephilim had never told him that he had done a good job before.

Magnus' vision started to turn black, the world around him tilted, and he fell to the floor. The concrete ground hurt and Magnus felt himself whimper. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

Magnus opened his eyes and say Alec standing over him.

"Magnus, are you okay." Alec's voice was full of concern.

"Yeah, I think so."

Magnus tired to sit up, but his arms gave out underneath him.

This time Alec knelt by Magnus, wrapping his hands around Magnus' body lifting him off the ground.

"I-I think I know what can help." Alec said.

Alec started to lean in, his breath was warm and smelled like mints.

Magnus felt himself start to back away, remembering what had happened with Camille. Reminiscing in the feeling of a broken heart.

Alec softly whispered, "Don't hesitate."

The gap between them disappeared. All the passion and tension was freed.

Magnus felt Alec's soft lips against his and he smiled. Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck, pulling him closer. Magnus kissed him hard and fast and messy and unpracticed, but with everything he had.

Unfortunately every human being needs air to live. So they separated, Magnus leaving his head on Alec's shoulder.

"You continue to amaze me, Alexander."

"In good ways, I hope."

Magnus chuckled. Alec smiled, his blue eyes lit up in happiness.

"W-Well we should really get going." Alec said looking away from Magnus.

Alec started to walk towards the back door, but it flew open.

Valentine and Clary stepped through, each had a seraph blade in hand. Clary's red-orange hair pulled back in a ponytail, her eyes radiating a fierceness Magnus had never seen before.

"Drop the warlock, Alec!" Clary yelled.

Magnus felt his eyes change and a snarl on his lips. He felt Alec tensen, his grip stronger around Magnus.

"No!" Alec said, his voice strong with confidence.

Alec started to back away, as Valentine and Clary started to circle them.

Clary hissed, "Last warning."

"NO!" came Alec's response.

Clary sighed and started to laugh, "You'll both die then."

Clary lunged, seraph blade extended.

Before Magnus knew what he was doing, he stood up straight. His arms extended, his fingers tingling. Magnus closed his eyes, remembering a spell.

Magnus opened his eyes. He snapped his fingers and a small ball of magic appeared on it.

"Maceriam protege." _Stone wall, protect me._ Magnus yelled.

He thrust his hand in the ground and the ground started to shake and glow bright blue. Magnus raised his hand and a concrete wall came up in front of him, dividing the room in half. Clary and Valentine on one side, Magnus and Alec on the other.

Clary had stopped in her tracks, hesitant. As the wall was going up, Clary gave Magnus a death stare. Valentine stood leaning against a pillar looking amused.

When the wall was finished, Magnus took a step back admiring his work. He fell to his knees as his legs gave out underneath him.

"Magnus!" he heard Alec yell.

Alec kneeled next to Magnus, taking him in his arms again.

"Magnus, come on talk to me." Alec said.

Magnus felt his lips move, but no sound came out.

Magnus heard a hard _Thump_ on the wall and Alec looked up, his face becoming hard and pale.

It took the rest of Magnus' strength to look up. A deep crack had appeared in the wall. Another _Thump_ and the crack got deeper and spread.

 _Oh no_ , Magnus thought.

"By the Angel." Alec muttered.

Alec stood up, with Magnus in his arms. But Magnus felt Alec shaking with exhaustion.

Magnus coughed violently and said, "Alec, put me down."

Alec looked at Magnus like he was crazy,

Magnus started to wriggle, "Alec, we both know you're tired."

Alec sighed and set Magnus sitting on the ground. The _thump_ grew louder and a piece of concrete fell to the ground.

Alec whipped out his bow and started to circle around Magnus, aiming for the concrete wall.

Magnus asked, "Alec, should I create the portal now?"

Alec nodded, his eyes still trained on the wall.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a small ball of magic appeared. Magnus thrust his hand into the wall. He gestured his hand in a circle, a small vortex opened. Magnus tried to the think of the destination, the Institute.

Magnus was able to picture the Institute, but he was to weak to transport both Alec and him all the way.

Magnus pushed his magic forward, but still wasn't able to reach the Institute. He felt beads of sweat on his temple.

"Damn it!" Magnus yelled, in frustration.

Magnus pushed himself even harder and he almost lost control.

 _Shoot_ , Magnus thought.

Magnus felt himself tilt and fall again, but he was caught and steadied by Alec.

Magnus looked into Alec's beautiful blue eyes. Magnus held out his free hand, his blonde highlighted hair falling in front of his face.

"Lend me your strength." Magnus said, out of breath.

Alec looked at Magnus' hand, hesitating. Magnus felt his power falter and he winced.

"Take what you need." Alec said.

Alec took Magnus' hand and Magnus smiled. He felt the warmth of Alec's hand, but also the power wash over him. It jolted him awake and he concentrated. Magnus pictured the Institute again, this time the vortex spinned rapidly and a picture of the Institute appeared on it.

A loud _Thump_ came from behind them, and Magnus heard concrete fall to the ground.

Magnus finished his spell and fell against Alec's chest, panting.

"You okay?" Alec looked down at Magnus, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah." he managed to say, still panting.

Alec looked back and gasped. Without another word he picked up Magnus and rushed through the portal.

Magnus heard a sickening crush as more concrete fell to the ground. And the last thing he saw before he went through the portal was Valentine and Clary stepping through a hole in the wall.

The same whooshing sound ran past Magnus' ears as they traveled through the portal.

Magnus felt so tired, he closed his eyes. Darkness surrounding him, but Alec's warmth stayed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

The same sickening feeling washed over Alec as he stepped out of the portal, inside the Institute.

Alec gasped for air and looked down at Magnus. Magnus lay limp in Alec's arms and Alec panicked. Until he saw the soft rising of Magnus' chest.

 _Oh, he past out_.

"Alec!"

Alec lifted his head. His mother, Maryse, was running down the hall to him, tears in her eyes.

"Mom."

"Oh, my poor baby." Maryse said, stroking Alec's cheek.

"Mom, we have to get Magnus to a warlock or Silent brother."

Maryse looked down at Magnus. Her eyes curiously traveling over all the cuts on Magnus body.

"Wait, Magnus Bane? The missing warlock?" she asked.

Alec nodded, he didn't want to explain the whole story right now.

"Valentine." Alec gasped.

That was all he needed to say. Maryse ushered Alec down the hall to another bedroom.

Alec gently put Magnus on the bed.

"I'll go get Brother Zachariah." His mother said, rushing out the door.

When she was gone, Alec removed Magnus' shoes and his ripped shirt. He tucked Magnus under the blankets and lightly kissed his forehead.

Alec grabbed a chair from a nearby desk and set it next to the bed. Alec sat in the chair, watching Magnus as he slept.

Alec was so tempted to kiss Magnus. The kiss they had shared earlier may have been messy and uncoordinated, but it was so full of passion that Alec didn't notice.

Magnus' skin was beaded with sweat and his mouth was slightly parted, as if he were about to say something.

Alec had put Magnus' arms over the light blanket. The light shone off of Magnus' rings, he had several on each hand.

Magnus' blonde highlights shone like sunlight and the makeup around his face had mostly come off, making him look younger.

Alec slipped his hand into Magnus'. Magnus' hand felt warm with cold sweat and Alec gripped it.

"It's going to be okay. I'm right here." Alec whispered.

The door swung open and Alec jumped, taking his hand back.

Alec looked back. His mother Maryse was talking to Brother Zachariah as he walked silently into the room.

 _What seems to be the problem,_ rang Zachariah's voice in Alec's head.

Alec stood up and pointed at Magnus.

"I wanted to make sure that Magnus Bane is okay, Brother Zachariah." Alec said.

Brother Zachariah stepped towards the bed, his hand extended.

Alec went to go stand by his mother, to let Brother Zachariah do what he needed to do.

"Where is Jace, Clary, and Isabelle?" Alec heard his mother whisper to him.

Alec sighed, grabbed his mother by her arm, and gently led her outside. Alec gently closed the door behind them.

"Mom…..." Alec started to rustle his hair.

"Where are they?" His mother's voice was rough.

"Th-they were captured by Valentine. I was…..." his eyes started to fill with tears.

"I was the only one to escape…..with Magnus."

Alec closed his eyes, waiting for his mother to yell at him. After a few seconds he opened them, his mother's face had softened a little.

But then it vanished.

Maryse lifted her hand and Alec flet pain in his right cheek. Alec lifted his hand to his cheek and said, "Ow!"

Maryse yelled, "Why did you risk your life for a downworlder, especially one you don't know?"

Alec felt his cheek begin to swell.

"Bu-But Mom…."

"Don't but me. If you had not gone to save Magnus Bane, they wouldn't be in this mess." she spat.

"And you..." she pointed a finger at Alec, her voice deadly, "You should have saved them NOT THAT WARLOCK!"

Alec heard the door open and Brother Zachariah steps out.

 _He is in stable condition now, but he needs rest._

Alec let out a sigh of relief, his mother raised her eyebrow.

 _You were lucky if I hadn't been here. Magnus could have slipped into a coma due to lack of energy. Good day._

"Thank you!" Alec said as Brother Zachariah turned, leaving down the hall.

Alec turned back to his mother.

"Mom, I'm…." Alec started.

"I'm going to tell the Clave about what happened." his mother said.

Maryse turned and walked away from Alec. Her long black hair reminding Alec of Izzy's.

Alec walked back into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Magnus was still asleep, his face looked more relaxed and wasn't beaded with sweat like before.

Alec sat next to Magnus, looking into Magnus' beautiful face, but this time instead of love, he felt fury towards Magnus and himself.

Alec sat there for what felt like ages, until he heard the door open behind him.

Maryse stood next to Alec. Her face was tight and serious. Her eyes looking over Magnus as he slept and then traveled to look straight into Alec's eyes. They were shiny and puffy, as if she had been crying.

Alec stood up, his arms wrapping around his mother pulling her into a hug.

Maryse pushed Alec off her and walked to the other side of the bed. Alec sighed and sat back in the chair.

"What do you want?" Alec's voice was rough.

Maryse sighed, "The Clave has decided to send the Inquisitor t-to check out the situation."

Alec stood up, so abruptly that the chair fell backwards.

"WHAT?" Alec yells.

"And then we got this note from Valentine." Maryse took out a piece of paper.

Alec walked to his mother and snatched the note in her hand.

 _Bring Magnus Bane to 3149 East Brooklyn or else, you won't get your precious children back._

 _-Valentine_

Alec put the note down. His mother was watching him intently. After a few minutes Maryse turns towards Magnus, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I have decided," she said, "As head of this Institute…. to turn over Magnus Bane."

Alec felt like he had just been punched, "WHAT?"

Maryse turned back to Alec, "HE'S A DOWNWORLDER FOR GOODNESS SAKE, ALEC. WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING A FRICKIN WARLOCK!"

Alec looked down at his feet, blushing slightly. Thoughts zooming through his head, as he tried to make a decision.

Alec's mind was split in half. Half said, _Just turn him in_ , while the other half said, _Stay by him._

Alec clutched his head as a headache went through his head.

"Why?" he heard his mother whisper.

And Alec exploded with emotions. Fury, anger, and confusion coursed through his veins.

"WHY YOU ASK, WELL WE ARE SHADOWHUNTERS. STOPPING THE SHADOW WORLD FROM RUNNING OVER MUNDANE LIVES. YET WE CAN'T SAVE A SINGLE DOWNWORLDER. WHY IS THAT?" Alec yelled.

Maryse stiffened, surprised by Alec's answer.

"Alec it's for the best." she replied.

Alec didn't answer, but just stared at Magnus.

"Alec…."

Maryse walked up to Alec and put her hand on his shoulder. Alec shrugged off her hand and crossed his arms, staring down at Maryse.

"Leave." Alec said deadly.

Maryse's face changed to hatred.

"Alec..." she said roughly.

"LEAVE!" Alec yelled.

Maryse scoffed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Alec sighed in relief and walked back over to the chair next to the bed. Instead of sitting in the chair, Alec sat on the bed next to Magnus' waist. He took Magnus' hand in his and stroked Magnus' hair, praying that Magnus would wake up soon.

Images of Izzy and Jace being hurt and tortured ran through his head.

"Stop it." he whispered.

The images kept coming each getting worse. Izzy sprawled against the ground, barely moving. Jace hung by chains in midair, blood covered his whole chest, and his head hung limp.

"Stop it." he said.

They kept coming. Izzy laying on her back, her chest ripped open and blood in a pool around her. Jace was pinned against a wall by five seraph blades, one going through his heart and blood dripping down his body.

"STOP IT!"

Alec grabbed a nearby flower vase and threw it at the wall. CRASH! And the vase fell to the floor in pieces, the flowers falling everywhere.

Alec sat back down on the bed, almost crushing Magnus' legs. He put his face in his hands, trying to get the awful images and thoughts out of his head.

After a while Alec couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. Tears rushed down them, feeling like a cold waterfall.

Alec wiped his face, trying to conceal the tears, but with no success.

Alec sat back down in the chair. He pulled the chair closer to the bed, resting his elbows on the soft bed.

A whisper in his head, _He's the reason your siblings are where they are now._

Alec felt his smile turn into a frown and then a snarl. He felt his hand raise, as if to hit Magnus, but he caught himself at the last second.

"What. Are. You. Doing.", He muttered.

Alec lowered his hand and rested his head on his hands. The images came flooding back.

The voice in his head whispered, _See._

Alec felt tears begin to build up again. This time he let them flow.

Alec put his face in his hands, crying. He was scared, but also angry at Valentine.

Alec hit his hand on the bed, sending Magnus jumping a little.

He put his head in the bed, wrapping his arms around his head.

After a while Alec closed his eyes slipping into a deep sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

 **Btw Magnus is dreaming right now.**

Darkness.

Magnus felt something cold breathe against his neck. He opened his eyes, still darkness. Magnus couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He felt his body wake up and walk forward. A light turned on and illuminated something ahead of Magnus. Something red. A pentagram.

 _Oh, what now_. Magnus thought.

The pentagram was in the shape of a star. It's deep red lined looked like blood. Symbols that Magnus knew were inside throughout the pentagram. Magnus felt his eyes change, his golden cat eyes made him feel powerful. As he looked over the symbols more, he felt his eyes widen and his fists clench.

Magnus heard a shuffle of movement in the corner behind him. He turned towards the sound, he felt himself summon magic and blue flames covered his hands.

"Come out!" Magnus heard himself say.

Someone stepped out of the shadows and it took a few seconds for Magnus to see who it was.

"Alexander." The name escaped his lips in a whisper.

Alexander looked horrible. He was shirtless, a huge cut on his chest that bleed really badly. Alec's hair was messy, his face had bruises and cuts, his eyes squinting in pain. His hands were being held behind his back and Alec looked too weak to fight.

Someone else stepped out behind Alec holding him…

Valentine.

Valentine's grin was deadly and the mortal sword was in his other hand.

"What do you want?" Magnus hissed.

Valentine chuckled, "Isn't it obvious, Magnus Bane?"

Magnus felt his powers flicker at the thought of what Valentine wanted him to do.

"I want you to summon a demon. Specifically, your father." Valentine smirked.

Magnus felt the flames around him vanish. Fear and anger pulsed through his veins.

His father was a horrible person, actually a demon. Magnus' father was Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell.

To summon him would be bad, very bad. If Magnus were to summon him, his father had the power to drain Magnus' powers until Magnus agreed to rule beside him.

"Why should I do that?" Magnus asked.

Valentine's smile was wicked.

"You summon your father or…..."

Valentine raised the mortal sword to Alec's neck and Alec winced.

"Your little friend here will raise the price."

Valentine brought the sword down and Alec cried in pain. A thick cut was right underneath his neck and a thin line of blood rolled down his chest.

Magnus stiffened, seeing Alexander hurt was horrible.

When Magnus didn't answer, Valentine raised the sword again and made another cut on Alec's arm.

Alec screamed and tried to get away from Valentine, but Valentine had a hard grip on him.

"So, warlock?"

Magnus sighed and stroked his hands through his hair, glitter falling on the floor.

 _Oh, my poor Alexander_ , Magnus thought.

He had never seen Alec look so scared and hurt.

"Fine Valentine. But on one condition let Alec go." Magnus said.

Valentine chuckled, "Fine."

Valentine pushed Alec towards Magnus and Alec almost fell, but Magnus caught him.

"M-Magnus."

"Alexander."

"Don't do this Magnus. Please."

Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, "Don't worry about me."

Magnus sat Alec against the wall and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alec smiled and blushed.

Magnus stood up and walked over to the head of the pentagram.

In a demon language that sounded like crackling flames, Magnus said, "Come forth from the pit of Hell, Asmodeus, I summon thee."

Magnus repeated it over and over. The pentagram started to glow bright red and a vortex in the middle opened. Black smoke filled the pentagram. Red lightning shout out. And a warm harsh breeze filled the room with stuffy, hot air.

The black smoke cleared away and in the middle of the pentagram stood Magnus' father, Asmodeus.

Asmodeus was in human form. He had pale skin and a human face. Asmodeus' eyes were golden-green that were slit pupiled like a cats. He was dressed in a pure white suit with silver cuff links and buttons carved in the shape of flies. Asmodeus smiled when he saw Magnus, his teeth were sharp and pointed.

"My son, why have you called upon me?" Asmodeus' voice was deep and echoing.

"Father, it is I who summoned you, but it is Valentine who wants you." Magnus hissed.

Asmodeus' eyes flickered with amusement.

"But we are the only ones here, my son."

Magnus looked around. Asmodeus was right, Alec and Valentine had vanished.

"W-Where are they?" Magnus yelled.

Asmodeus started to walk towards Magnus.

"Isn't it obvious? My son you are dreaming."

"I am sending you a message." Asmodeus smiled.

The pentagram filled with black smoke and covered Asmodeus.

Magnus couldn't back away or run, his legs wouldn't listen.

The black smoke cleared, but the darkness inside the pentagram didn't.

Asmodeus was like shifting shadows in demon form, but much more powerful.

"Darkness is rising." Magnus heard a deep voice say from within the darkness.

"And demons will rise."

A sound like glass shattering was made as the darkness broke out of the pentagram.

It rushed towards Magnus and he didn't even have time to scream, before his world turned black.

Magnus' eyes fluttered open. The rays of sunlight shining through. Magnus felt weight on his side and slowly looked over.

There he was. Alexander. Magnus' wonderful Alexander. His peaceful face cuddled next to Magnus. Tufts of his hair laying on his head. Magnus' hand moved closer, brushing the soft strands.

A few seconds later his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Magnus and suddenly his cheeks, nose, and ears were pink.

"I-I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to I-" Alec started.

Magnus chuckled, "It's okay."

Magnus was still staring into his eyes. The beautiful deep blue shone like the ocean.

"W-What are you doing?" Alec asked.

Magnus was still petting Alec's hair.

"Just taking in your beauty, darling." Magnus said, "It's nice to wake up and see something so wonderful."

"I-I'm not th-that wonderful." Alec said, pushing Magnus' hand.

"To me , you're everything. You're my sun, my moon, and the shining stars in the sky."

"You really think that?"

"I do."

They started leaning. Magnus' heart racing. Inches apart turned into centimeters. Just a little bit closer. Magnus felt a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I can't." Alec said.

"Please." Magnus begged, "Let me love you. Be mine. I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. I'm all that you need."

"You know I can't do this." Alec whispered.

"You opened my heart. I thought living forever was always going to be that same. I've closed myself off for over a century to anyone, man or woman. You've unlocked something in me." Magnus said.

"Magnus." Alec sighed.

Alec pulled me close to him. His lips were soft. Right when Magnus was about to cup his cheek, Alec pushed Magnus away.

"This was a mistake." he rushed out the door.

The rejection hit Magnus hard. He had Alec there for a second and Magnus let the love of his life slip through his fingers.


	17. Author's Note

Hey guys,

I would like to just thank you guys for all the support for my fanfic.

Just to let you all know. I am a competitive all-year round swimmer and I have a lot of competitions these next few weekends and probably will take me a little longer to upload.

So don't yell at me. Pls.

Again if you have any suggestions you can notify me.

-Julia, Author


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

Alec needed to take a walk and get outside.

He walked down the hall and headed to the front door. Alec grabbed his jacket and pushed the door opened. The cold air hit Alec and he shuddered a little.

Alec walked to Central Park. He had decided not to glamour himself and Alec got the occasional stare at the runes on his arms and neck.

When Alec finally got to Central Park, he found a small bench and sat down. The bench was under a cherry blossom tree, the petals fluttering around him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The kiss with Magnus had felt so perfect and the things Magnus had said about Alec made his heart race.

Alec had kissed Magnus and Magnus had kissed Alec back.

But something inside Alec didn't feel right, and he pulled away confused on who he really was.

Alec heard someone run up to him, the leaves crunching underneath their feet.

"A-Alec!" he heard someone say, the voice so familiar.

 _No, it can't be_ , Alec thought.

Alec opened his eyes, seeing if he was dreaming.

He wasn't.

The person who stood before him was ….Izzy. Her long black hair was matted with dry blood. Cuts covered her whole body, dry blood caking Izzy's gear. Izzy's eyes screamed pain, that Alec had never seen before.

"Izzy." Alec choked.

"Oh, Alec."

Izzy stumbled forward and Alec caught her. Her eyes closed and she fell limp in Alec's arms.

"IZZY!" Alec yelled.

Alec quickly glamoured both of them with his stele and tried to draw an iratze rune. It seemed to glow and then fade, taking no effect.

"Damn it!" Alec muttered.

Aec put his stele back in his pocket. He picked Izzy up, carrying her like he did with with Magnus. The rising of Izzy's chest was slow and soft.

Purple goo started to leak out of some of her cuts. Demon venom.

 _Oh no_ , Alec thought, _Valentine made them fight with a lot of demons._

Alec ran down the streets of New York. He knocked down some people, running to the Institute as fast as he could.

Alec kicked the doors open to the Institute, and began to run down the hall to Magnus' room.

"MAGNUS, OPEN UP!" Alec screamed.

Alec looked down at Izzy. Demon venom started to seep out of the corners of her mouth and her breathing was unsteady.

Alec heard a shuffle of movement behind the door, but it was faint.

He sighed and kicked the door open with such force that the door fell off its hinges.

"Magnus?" Alec yelled.

The room was empty. The bed had been made ready, but the bathroom light was on.

"What is it, Alexander? I'm doing my makeup!" he heard someone yell from the bathroom.

Alec quickly put Izzy laying on the bed, the venom starting to seep through the red sheets.

He heard the bathroom door open and looked up.

 _Oh by the Angel_ , Alec thought.

Magnus stood in front of him. His feet were bare, a towel around his waist, his chest was shirtless, he had applied new makeup, and his blonde highlights were brighter.

"Um-" Alec started.

Magnus smiled and Alec felt heat rush to his cheeks, as he stared at Magnus' body.

Magnus' eyes traveled from Alec's surprised face to Izzy lying on the bed. His eyes widened and he tensed.

"Oh by the Angel." Magnus muttered.

Alec found his voice again, "Can you help her, Magnus. Please. I'll pay you anything."

Magnus flicked his hand and a list appeared in Alec's open hand.

"Go to my apartment and get these items." Magnus said.

Alec was about to protest when Magnus put one finger to Alec's lips, silencing him.

Magnus' eyes were deep brown, that were full of concern and he gave Alec a look that said, _Trust me_.

Alec sighed and started to head for the door.

"Wait Alexander. I have a faster way."

Alec walked back over to Magnus. Magnus snapped his fingers, a small ball of magic appeared on Magnus' palm. Magnus smiled at Alec and thrust it into the wall, making a circle gesture as a vortex appeared on the wall with a picture of Magnus' apartment.

Alec was about to walk through when Magnus held out his arm.

"Your phone." Magnus said, holding his hand out.

"Wait, wh-what?" Alec said.

Magnus smiled, "So that you can text em when you're done."

"Oh."

Alec reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his phone, and iphone 6. He put in his password and opened contacts, giving it to Magnus.

Magnus typed in his contact information and gave the phone back to Alec.

"I'll do my best to ease the pain, but I need those things on the list to make the poison go away."

Magnus' face had become very serious all of a sudden and it kind of scared Alec.

"Okay."

Alec stepped through the portal.

In a second he was in Magnus' apartment. It was amazing. The carpet on the floor was deep red. The walls covered with blue plaster and beautiful designs. The couches were still soft and covered in dozens of pillows.

Even though Alec had been there before, it didn't cease to amaze him.

"Focus, Alec." he muttered to himself.

Alec looked at the list, and at the very bottom it said,

 _All these items should be in a cabinet located in my room._

 _-M_

"Oh great." Alec muttered.

Now Alec had to go into Magnus' bedroom. Great.

Alec walked into the hall and and at the very end was a sign on a door that said M, in big glittery letters.

Alec sighed and pushed the door open. He stepped in hesitantly.

The room around him was elegant and….beautiful. The carpet was deep red. The walls were decorated with paintings and photos of Magnus.

One was him in Paris standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Another was him in India at a wedding.

The bed in the middle of the room had deep blue sheets and felt like silk.

Alec spotted Magnus' closet at the far end of the room. He walked over to the closet and opened one of the sliding doors.

Inside were bookshelves but they weren't filled with books, instead they were filled with bottles that had labels on them. One said, _Vampire teeth_. Another said, _Werewolf hair._

Alec quickly grabbed all the stuff on Magnus' list and put them into a small bag he found.

He was about to text Magnus, but Magnus texted him first. (A/N M is Magnus and A is Alec.)

M: Could you also get my spell book? ;)

A: Um, sure.

A: Where is it?

M: At the far back of the closet.

Alec looked up from the phone and walked to the back of the closet.

There was something that looked like a vault attached to the wall. A circle was in the middle of the vault, but instead of numbers and numerals there were symbols that Alec didn't recognize.

Alec tried to open the vault, but to no avail. Alec sighed and took his phone out again.

A: How do you unlock it?

M: Oh yeah. Hold on a sec.

Alec heard a harsh grinding noise and the circle with all the symbols on it started to move. The circle split in three different sections and started to move on its own. After a minute the circle finally clicked and swung open.

Inside was a book on some other pieces of paper. The book was bound in soft brown leather and looked old. Alec took it out and opened it. The pages were tinted yellow from, signifying that they were really old.

Alec took out his phone again.

A: Got it. :)

M: Good. Tell me when you're ready. ;)

Alec was about to close the vault, when a piece of paper fell out. Alec quickly picked up the paper and looked it over,... it was photograph. The photo was of Magnus and some girl.

The girl had blonde hair, smooth perfect skin, and green eyes. In her smile was fangs…. a Vampire.

Magnus had his arms around the girls and they were both laughing at something. Under the picture was a small heart and the word…..Camille.

 _Oh, he has a girlfriend Wait, then why kiss me?_

Alec had seen her before in some of Magnus' paintings.

He must have not been thinking straight when he kissed me. But he said he loved me. Was that a lie? Typical warlock!

Alec scoffed and threw the photo back in the vault, slamming it shut.

He took out his phone and texted Magnus.

A: Ready.

The image of Magnus and Camille was still in his head as Magnus responded.

M: Ok.

Alec put away his phone just as the portal appeared.

He stepped through, tears in his eyes.

Alec knew that Magnus didn't love him back.


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

The venom was not from a typical demon and was hard to get out of someone's system.

Alec came back through the portal. His face was stern and had a look of disappointment.

Alec handed a bag to Magnus without a word. He turned and sat beside Isabelle, tears in his eyes.

Magnus turns to the table and puts the bag on it. He takes out the items and starts to make the potion.

A sudden scream fills the air and scares Magnus.

Damn it, The spell didn't work.

Magnus turns around and sees Isabelle sprawled out on the bed, venom covering her body, and screams and whimpers coming from her mouth.

Alec was standing over Isabelle, his hand in hers not caring if venom got on hi hand.

Another scream filled the air and Isabelle started to twist in agony.

"Izzy!" Alec yelled.

Magnus stopped what he was doing and quickly walked over to Isabelle. Alec looked up, his face turning emotionless and his eyes turned a darker blue.

Alec backed away from Isabelle as Magnus came by her side. Magnus eyed him suspiciously.

What is wrong with him, Magnus thought.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a thin wisp of magic coating Isabelle's body. Isabelle's eyes were filled with pain and her body still twisted in agony. Magnus muttered a healing spell and Isabellen whimpered but the venom didn seep out of her body anymore.

Magnus yelled, "Alec mix the rest of the potion and give it to Isabelle. I can't leave her."

Isabelle started to thrash around violently and Magnus had to use more energy just to keep her down.

"I can't hold her for much longer!" he yelled.

Magnus heard Alec run up beside him, a small cup in hand.

"Here." Alec whispered.

Alec helped Isabelle gulp down the potion and the venom disappeared along with the pain in Isabelle's eyes.

Magnus stopped the spell and stood up. He tried to walk forward, but ended up falling on top of Alec.

Alec didn't ask if he was okay. Instead Alec pushed Magnus off of him and walked out of the room, his head down with his hands running nervously through his hair.

Magnus sat on the chair pulled next to the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, glitter falling to the floor and sticking to his fingers.

 _What did I do?_

Magnus lifted his hair and stared at Isabelle. Her eyes were closed, her face looked more relaxed and peaceful.

 _Good. She needs rest._

Magnus got up and walked over to the table with the items on it. He put them back in the bag and sat back in the chair, not wanting to leave until he found out what was wrong with Alec.

He heard the door open and Magnus looked up. It was Alexander. His face was emotionless and his eyes had a hint of cold grey.

"What do you want in return, warlock?" Alec hissed.

Magnus felt himself flinch when he heard Alec say warlock instead of using his real name.

Magnus stared into Alec's eyes, trying to find the Alexander he had fallen in love with.

"Alexander, what's wrong?"

Alec's eyes raged with an emotion Magnus caught instantly. Anger. Heartbroken.

"Never mind that. What do you want in return?" Alec's voice started to raise.

Magnus sighed and started to walk towards Alec.

"You." Magnus said, calmly.

Magnus saw Alec flinch and the anger in his eyes burned more.

"Anything else. It looked like you had your hands full already." Alec's voice was impatient.

Magnus was confused.

 _What did Alec mean by he had his hands full?_

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!" Alec yelled.

Magnus was more confused than ever.

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes. He went to the bedside and sat next to Isabelle.

"You know what I mean, Magnus." Alec said his voice deadly.

" No, I honestly don't Alexander."

Alec flinched, he stood up and gave Magnus a death stare.

"Well, then explain yourself. Who is this Camille? Why are there so many paintings and photographs with both of you. Why kiss me? And stop calling me Alexander, IT'S ALEC!" Alec screamed, tears in his eyes.

Magnus' smile faded.

"How did you know about Camille?"

Alec's face turned guilty.

"There is a lot of photos with you and Camille in your apartment. I found one with hearts drawn on it and the name Camille on the back."

Magnus now understood why Alec was so upset.

 _He thinks that I'm playing with his feelings._

Alec gripped Isabelle's hand and continued to stare at Magnus, his eyes had become a softer blue and was beginning to fill with tears.

Magnus sighed, "Alexander-"

"Don't call me that!" Alec said, teeth gritted.

"Fine Alec….Camille is my ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her after she cheated on me several times."

Alec's eyebrow raised, "So you're not gay."

Magnus smiled, "I like to think of myself as a freewheeling bisexual."

Magnus walked over to Alec. They touched shoulders and this time Alec didn't flinch away.

Alec looked at his sister, "But you still lover her…... don't you?"

Magnus wasn't mad at Alec, but for some reason he felt a tinge of jealousy.

"No Alec, I don't."

Magnus slipped his hand in Alec's, their fingers intertwining. Alec's hand felt warm, but still Alec didn't blush or smile.

"I know you feel what I feel Alexander." Magnus whispered.

Alec turned towards Magnus. His face was like a stone, emotionless.

"You don't have any clue what I feel, so back off!" Alec said.

Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus and continued to stare at Isabelle.

Magnus sighed, _Why does Camille have to ruin everything?_

Magnus walked over to the table and grabbed his bag, ready to go.

"Magnus, Wait!" Alec yelled as Magnus started to move to the door.

Magnus was tired and done with Alec telling him to back off, but he still turned around.

"What?" Magnus asked, his own voice cold.

Alec walked over to Magnus and they stared at each other. Faces inches apart. Magnus looked at Alec's lips.

"Wh-"

Magnus was cut off as Alec slammed his lips against Magnus'. Magnus was shocked for a few seconds before melting into the kiss.

Their lips fit perfectly together, as Alec took the lead. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, pulling him closer. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus' neck, deepening the kiss.

Magnus' tongue touched Alec's, asking for entrance. Aec let him in, both tongues fighting for dominance. Magnus won.

As Magnus started to explore Alec's mouth, he heard Alec moan and grip his hair. Magnus loved it.

Before Magnus could finish, they heard a low grumble from where Isabelle was.

Alec pulled away from Magnus, but Alec's arms wrapped around his waist still.

Isabelle was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She shook her head and looked around the room. When she saw Alec and Magnus holding each other, she frowned and then a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Alec, I'm so proud of you!" Isabelle said, like she knew they had kissed.

Alec pulled away from Magnus and went to go sit next to Isabelle.

"She knows?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, blushing fiercely. Isabelle pulled Alec into a hug and whispered in his ear causing Alec to blush more and smile.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus Bane. Thank you for saving my life." Isabelle held out her hand.

Magnus walked over and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle smiled

"It's good to see that you are well and not captured." Magnus said.

At this Isabelle covered her mouth, her eyes shining with tears.

"What Izzy? What's wrong?" Alec asked, his voice full of concern.

Magnus watched the two of them and was amazed at how close they were and how they would always have each others back. Magnus had never had that. He was an only child.

Isabelle started to cry, "It was horrible Alec. He-he tortured us. Clary helped me escape and I found you, bu-but Clary and Jace are still in V-Valentine's hands. WE HAVE TO SAVE THEM…...OR THEY COULD DIE!"

* * *

 **OMG over 2K views. Thank you for all the support!**

 **I am so mean to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but too bad, deal with it.**

 **-Julia**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

Magnus and Alec were speechless.

Finally Magnus said, "Wait, Clary? She tried to kill us!"

Alec nodded still unable to find his voice.

"She did?" Izzy asked, "Oh yeah, she was trying to gain Valentine's trust so that she could free Jace and I."

Izzy hugged her knees and started to cry. Alec sat on the bed and took Izzy in his arms. He felt the tears wet his shirt.

"Shh, Izzy. It's going to be okay."Alec said, but in his voice he could hear fear.

Izzy pulled away and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"What are we going do?" Izzy finally asked.

Alec felt weight on the bed next to him. He looked over and Magnus was sitting next to him.

"We're going to kick Valentine's ass." Magnus said, smiling.

Izzy and Alec laughed. It felt good to laugh.

Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus was beautiful. The kiss they had shared early had been perfect.

"I'm s-so-sorry fo-for get-getting mad a-at you." Alec stuttered, turning towards Magnus.

Magnus took Alec's hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

"It's okay." Magnus replied.

They started to lean in, but instead of Magnus kissing him full on, he pecked Alec on the lips, teasing him.

"AH OMG!" Izzy screamed, "I ship it! Just KISS for real."

She sat up straight, "So is it official?"

Magnus chuckled, "I don't know. Alexander?"

Alec felt heat rush to his cheek and he cursed himself for being so pale.

Alec sighed, "Izzy, we haven't even been on a date yet."

Izzy lost it she was screaming with joy, a smile from ear to ear was on her face.

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT GOING ON A DATE! OMG!"Izzy screamed.

Alec sighed, "Izzy, calm down please."

"I can't!"

Magnus tugged on Alec's hand , "Alexander would you like to go on a date with me?"

Izzy screamed, "OMG"

Alec smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you."

Suddenly the door opened and Alec and Magnus jumped, letting go of each other's hands.

Maryse stood in, her hands on her hips and her eyes held a cold stare.

"What in the name of the angel is going on here?" Maryse asked.

Her eyes widened when she saw Izzy. Maryse rushed forward, hugging Izzy.

"Isabelle, where were you?"

Izzy pulled away, "Long story short." **(A/N say this all in one breath)** "I was captured by Valentine and tortured. Clary freed me and I escaped. I ran into Alec at Central Park and passed out. Since Magnus was here Alec brought me here. Magnus healed me and guess what Alec and Magnus are-"

Alec cut in, "Ah, we are nothing."

Alec saw out of the corner of his eyes Magnus flinch. Alec sent him a 'sorry' look. Magnus nodded, but looked at his feet.

Maryse stood up straight, "Well thank you, Mr. Bane for helping my daughter. We will see that you get paid."

Magnus smiled, "Thank you, but I already got paid."

Maryse's eyebrow raised, "Okay."

She turned back to Izzy, "I'm sorry Isabelle, but the Inquisitor is coming and will probably want to question you."

Izzy nodded and laid down again.

Maryse walked to the door, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to inform the Clave of what has taken place."

Maryse walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL, ALEXANDER? " Magnus shouted, his mundane eyes filled with anger.

Alec flinched. Magnus couldn't find out.

"Why didn't you let Isabelle tell Maryse?"

"Magnus," Izzy said,"Come here." she patted the bed.

Magnus looked at Alec and Alec nodded. Magnus sat next to Izzy, hesitantly.

Izzy shifted so that she was facing Magnus. She started to whisper in his ear and Magnus' face went from mad to concerned.

Alec decided that he was going to go to his room. He needed to think about what had just happened.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Alec said.

Not waiting for a response, Alec walked out of the room.

 _I have a date and I'm ashamed of him. How great am I?_

Alec walked to his room quickly. He stepped through the door and closed it after him. Alec sighed and shrugged off his jacket. He placed it on his neatly made bed and walked into the bathroom.

He turned the light and water on. As the steam started to rise around him, Alec undressed and got in.

The warm water felt really good against his back. His tensed muscles relaxed and Alec felt much better.

As he was washing his hair, Alec started to hum. He hummed a lot in the shower, doesn't everybody? The first song that had come to Alec's mind was, _I kissed a boy_ by Jupiter.

Alec hummed the song over and over. A smile on his lips, because it was true.

 _I really have a date!_

When he was finished Alec turned off the water, it had started to get cold anyways.

Alec dried himself off and wrapped the damp towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his damp hair.

Alec stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He dropped his clothes in the hamper and put his shoes next to his closet.

Alec was going through his dresser, finding something to wear. Black skinny jeans and a blue shirt with no holes in it. Alec started humming again.

Someone cleared their throat behind Alec and he froze. His cheeks turning slightly pink.

Alec turned around and he felt heat rush to his cheeks. Magnus.

Magnus was sitting on Alec's bed and he was staring at Alec, specifically Alec's towel covered waist.

"Um-" Alec stuttered.

Magnus chuckled and Alec felt himself blush fiercely.

"Sorry darling if I startled you. I just loved the way you looked so happy right now. By the way you hum beautifully." Magnus said.

Alec felt himself blush harder, "You heard me?"

Magnus nodded, "I came up about five minutes after you left. Izzy told me where your bedroom was and-"

Magnus stopped and he ran his hands nervously through his hair, glitter falling on Alec's bed.

Alec turned back around. He was a swimmer, he knew how to change with a towel on in front of loads of guys.

Alec slipped on his boxers under the towel. When they were full on he took the towel off and tossed it on the door, for it to dry. He pulled the blue shirt over his head and pulled on the black jeans.

Alec ran his hands through his damp hair and turned back towards Magnus. Magnus' eyes were wide and they looked amazed.

"That was fast." Magnus said.

Alec smiled, "Fact about me. I'm a swimmer."

Magnus looked deep into Alec's eyes and Alec felt himself blush again.

"Oh, nice." Magnus smiled.

Alec nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing Magnus.

"So Izzy told you, huh." Alec said.

Magnus sighed, "Yes."

Alec felt the weight in the bed shift as Magnus crawled over to Alec, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders.

"It's okay, Alexander. Just give them time."

"NO MAGNUS! I've given them enough time!" Alec was yelling now.

Alec hugged his knees and leaned his head against them.

"When I told them I had a crush on a guy. Do you know how they reacted?"

Alec looked at Magnus and Magnus shook his head.

Alec took a deep breath, "They took me to a therapist, a frickin therapist!"

Alec felt tears build behind his eyes, "They said that I-I would get over the st-stage. Th-that I would r-return back to normal."

Alec felt Magnus' warm arms encircle him, pulling him towards Magnus. Alec leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"They didn't speak to me for months. They didn't even acknowledge me as their own son. When I told them that I had stopped having a crush in that guy, they finally accepted me back. But I have been living a lie for so long Magnus. I-I just don't know how they are going to react."

Alec started to cry and Magnus pulled Alec closer. He felt warm lips kiss him on the head and Magnus' hand rubbing Alec's back.

"Oh Alexander," he whispered, "They shouldn't be putting you through that crap."

Alec hugged Magnus and cried into his shoulder. He felt the warm lips kiss him on the head again and he smiled.

"I-I'm so-sorry fo-for being such a ba-baby." Alec stuttered.

Magnus began to rub Alec's back again.

"It's fine Alexander. I've been through what you have darling and I understand the pain you're going through."

Alec stopped crying and sat up straight, wiping the tears from his face.

"Thanks, Magnus." Alec said.

Magnus smiled and place a kiss on Alec's cheek. Alec smiled and blushed, madly.

"You know what?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head and Magnus scooted closer to Alec.

Alec took Magnus' hand in his and pulled Magnus to him. Their faces were inches apart.

"I love you." Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled, "I love you, too." **(A/N I'm screaming right now!)**

Alec leaned in, closing his eyes. He felt Magnus' soft lips against his own, and he mimicked Magnus' movements.

Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus' waist as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.

Magnus was the one to pull away and Alec almost whined at the loss of contact -almost.

Magnus leaned his head on Alec's shoulder, their hands intertwined and Alec blushed fiercely.

"What, Magnus?"

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes.

"We haven't been on our first date yet."

Alec laughed and playfully hit Magnus' shoulder.

"Where do you want to go, darling?" Magnus asked.

Alec pecked Magnus on the lips and smiled.

"It's up to you, love." Alec said.

Magnus smiled, pulling Alec to the door.

Alec had never felt this happy in all his life.

 _Magnus Bane is mine and no one is going to take him away from me._

* * *

I finally made them go on a date yay! MALEC fangirl forever!

Comment and Like.

-Julia


	21. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

"Alexander, come on." Magnus yells, pulling Alec to the door.

Alec's smile becomes bigger, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Magnus wait! I have to put my shoes on." Alec said, tugging on Magnus' hand.

Magnus smiled, "No you don't."

Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's blue converse appeared on his feet.

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on the nose.

"Thanks babe." Alec said.

Magnus pulled Alec out of the room to the front Institute doors.

"Wait Magnus! I have to tell Izzy where we are going."

Magnus groaned, "Uh fine. I'll meet you at the front."

Alec nodded, turned, and ran down the hall to Isabelle's room.

Magnus watched him go with sad eyes and as Alec rounded a corner, disappearing, Magnus turned on his heels, heading for the door.

Magnus felt really bad for Alec. Alec had to live with two parents who didn't accept who he was and now he's been living a lie for who knows how long.

He had felt what Alec feels. Magnus had gone through the same time in his life. He remembered being confused when he found out that he was bisexual. Even though his parents were both dead, Magnus couldn't help but feel a little lost at first.

Magnus leaned against the door, watching other shadowhunters go by. All the black swirling around him reminded him of his nightmare.

 _Was my father really sending me a message or was it just another nightmare._

Magnus felt uneasy. He didn't know if he should tell Alec or just keep it to himself.

Suddenly the world paused for a moment as Magnus caught the sight of piercing blue eyes. Alexander. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness.

Magnus had to say, Alec's outfit was casual yet beautiful. Alec wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes, black skinny jeans. His hair was messy but cute and Alec was wearing the blue converse that Magnus had picked.

Magnus felt himself blush.

 _Me, Magnus Bane blush! NEVER!_

Magnus looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing a red v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse. Magnus had newly applied eyeliner and he had redid his hair with red highlights, making his cat eyes pop out. But Magnus had his glamour on now, so his eyes were mundane brown.

Alec took Magnus' hand and lead him outside, closing the Institute door behind them.

"You lo-look bea-beautiful." Alec stuttered.

Magnus smirked, "Don't I always."

Alec chuckled and playfully hit Magnus on the arm.

"So where are we going?" Alec asked.

Magnus smiled, "Where we are going is a surprise."

Magnus snapped his fingers and a blindfold covered Alec's blue eyes. Alec froze and shrieked like a girl.

Magnus couldn't help himself from cracking up.

"MAGNUS, THIS ISN'T FUNNY. WHERE ARE YOU?" Alec yelled, his arms were frantically searching for Magnus.

Magnus dodged one of Alec's flailing arms, still laughing.

Alec's ears perked and he caught Magnus by surprise. Pretending to go one way and then rushed for Magnus, who was doubling over with laughter.

Alec tackled Magnus, and they rolled along the floor, laughing.

The blindfold rolled up and Alec's blue eyes made Magnus' heart jump. Alec smiled and stood up. He held out his hand and Magnus took it.

Just touching hands made magic jolt uncontrollably in his body. Magnus hadn't felt this way in a long time, but it felt nice.

Alec pulled Magnus to his feet.

"Thanks." Magnus said.

Magnus pecked Alec's lips, "But it's still a surprise."

Magnus snapped his fingers and the blindfold slipped over Alec's eyes again.

Still hand in hand, Magnus lead Alec through the streets of Brooklyn to Central Park.

Every once in awhile people would stare at them, but Magnus would give a reassuring squeeze to Alec's hand. Telling him that it was alright.

By the time they got to Central Park it was about 3pm. Magnus made his way to a small bench under a cherry blossom tree.

Magnus guided Alec to sit down on the bench. He snapped his fingers and the blindfold came off Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

Alec looked around and smiled, his pearly white teeth sparkled, "This is nice."

"I'm not done." Magnus smirked.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a blanket rolled in front of them. Candles were set up in the middle, the flickr of the flames making Alec look paler. A vase filled with roses was next to the candles. A food basket was off to one side, the top was open and the smell of food came from in it.

Magnus eyed Alec and watched his reaction carefully. After a few seconds a smile appeared upon Alec's lips and Alec's eyes seemed to sparkle with pleasure.

"Magnus it's beautiful." Alec said.

Magnus smiled, "Thank you, darling. You're too."

At this Alec blushed a deep red.

 _He is so cute when he blushes._

"Well, let's eat." Magnus said, starting to get up.

Magnus was pulled down and before he knew it….he was kissing Alexander.

Alec's soft lips moved passionately against Magnus'. Magnus closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck.

Alec bit Magnus' lower lip, asking for entrance. Magnus granted it.

The kiss became heated. Alec and Magnus' tongues fought for dominance.

This time Alec won. Alec's tongue started to explore Magnus' mouth, going between every crack in his teeth.

Magnus gripped Alec's hair and moaned, something that surprised him.

They pulled away flushed and out of breath. Their foreheads still touching.

"Want to eat now?" Magnus asked, smiling.

"Sure." Alec said.

As they sat down on the blanket to eat Magnus thought, _Alexander is mine and no one is going to take him away from me._


	22. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

 _This date is beautiful,_ Alec thought to himself.

They ate dinner, which was so good, in silence.

After they were done eating, they stood up. Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was beautiful, Magnus." Alec said.

Magnus smiled and blushed. He snapped his fingers and the blanket disappeared in a flash of blue.

Magnus leaned his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec blushed, fiercely. The sun was about to set, it barely touched the horizon.

Alec felt Magnus lift his head off his shoulder.

"Alexander, come on." Magnus pulled Alec, "I want to show you something."

Alec said, "Um…..okay."

Alec let Magnus pull him down to Brooklyn. The sun starting to set in beautiful colors in pink and orange.

Magnus finally stopped in front of a building, that looked oddly familiar.

"Where are we?" Alec asked.

Magnus smirked, "You'll see."

Magnus continued to pull Alec into the building. Magnus stopped at the door and snapped his fingers the door opened.

"You know, you snap your fingers a lot." Alec joked.

"I know I do, darling."

Magnus pulled Alec in and they were at Magnus' apartment. Magnus let go of Alec's hand and closed the door behind them.

"Why are we at your apartment?" Alec asked.

"I want to show you something." Magnus smiled.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand again pulled him into the living room.

Show me what, Alec wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

Magnus flicked his hand and the curtains slid aside. Another door was in front of them, leading out to a balcony.

Magnus pushed open one of the balcony doors and pulled Alec onto the balcony. The cold air felt nice against Alec's flushed cheeks.

"Here we are." Magnus said.

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and looked around. It was a pretty big balcony. A small table and chair was to the right of them and to the left was a small sofa.

Alec felt something wrap around his legs and he looked down. A cat, had wrapped around Alec's legs, nuzzling them. The cat was purring and when it opened its eyes they were the same as Magnus', but were emerald green.

Alec gently picked the cat up and pet its head.

"Oh, it looks like Chairman Meow likes you." Magnus smirked.

Alec smiled and put the cat down. Chairman Meow still nuzzled his legs and it started to tickle.

"Alright that's enough. Stop hogging my date." Magnus said, shooing Chairman Meow inside.

Alec chuckled as Chairman Meow, tail in air, walked inside.

Magnus smiled and took Alec's hand pulling him to the railing of the balcony.

"Look." Magnus said.

Alec looked out and almost gaped at what he saw.

The sun had set so low that the sky was illuminated in a naura if colors. Pink. Orange. Red. It looked like the sun that Alec had seen in paintings.

"Now that's a real sunset." Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist.

"It's beautiful." Alec sighed, "In all my years as a shadowhunters, I've never seen a sunset so pretty."

Alec was staring at the sun when an idea came to his mind.

"D-Do you mi-mind if I st-stay ton-tonight." Alec stuttered, turning towards Magnus.

Magnus smiled, "Of course, Alexander. Do you want to watch a movie?"

Alec shrugged, "Sure."

Magnus said, "Come on."

Magnus walked inside, but Alec stayed outside for a few more seconds, not being able to take his eyes off of the sunset.

The door behind him opened again and Magnus said, "Alexander are you okay?"

Alec turned back to Magnus smiling, "Yeah, just you know got caught in the moment."

Magnus beckoned for Alec to follow him and then disappeared into his home again.

Alec followed Magnus back into the living room. A blanket lay on the couch, a bowl of popcorn, and a stack of DVDs was next to the TV.

Magnus sat down on the blanket and crisscrossed his legs, setting the bowel of popcorn in the middle of his legs.

Alec had to admit, he really liked Magnus and he was really nervous that he was going to mess everything up.

He went to sit next to Magnus, but not to close. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arm around Alec pulling him closer.

Alec gasped as his head was on Magnus' chest now. He heard the beating of Magnus' heart, it was beating fast. His chest rose slowly as Magnus breathed in.

Alec felt Magnus' hand ruffle his hair and he tensed. Magnus must have felt him tense so he drew his hand away.

"Y-You do-don't have to stop. Look I'm s-sorry Magnus it's ju-just I…...well I've never b-been in a relationship before." Alec stuttered.

Alec looked up at Magnus whose eyebrow was raised.

"Yeah I know it sounds unbelievable but you're the first person I…..I ever kissed." Alec sighed.

Magnus continued to ruffle Alec's hair, his hands sending shivers down Alec's spine.

"It's okay Alexander and I'm honored to be your first kiss." Magnus kissed Alec on the nose.

Alec smiled at MAgnus and for a mere second he saw Magnus' real eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

The beautiful green and amber specks inside Magnus' golden cat like eyes made Alec's heart race. Alec reached up and cupped Magnus' face.

"Magnus?"

Magnus nuzzled Alec's hand, "Yes darling?"

Alec turned Magnus' head so that they were looking directly at each other.

"Don't hide yourself from me Magnus. I want to see your beautiful cat eyes."

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. His eyes changed and Alec smiled. Magnus stared at Alec, his eyes were golden with green specks and had cat like pupils. Magnus sighed as if he had just lifted weight off of his shoulders.

Alec opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Magnus' smile faltered and he said, "It's okay if you're afraid of me like this."

Alec took Magnus' hand in his, "No, you're so beautiful Magnus, th-that I had no words to express it."

Magnus' eyes seemed to glow and sparkle. The green specks chasing gold ones, as if dancing in his eyes.

"What movie are we watching, Magnus?" Alec asked.

Magnus started to ruffle Alec's hair again, "Well, what do you want to watch, Alexander?"

Alec sat up straight next to Magnus, "Um….I've never watched the Harry Potter-"

"WHAT!" Magnus yelled, getting up from the couch.

"YOU'VE NEVER WATCHED THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES!" Magnus screamed, as Alec cowered into the corner of the couch.

"No." Alec said.

Magnus smirked, "Oh we are soooo watching those."

Magnus flicked his hand and all eight harry potter movies lay in a stack in front of Magnus. He picked one up and Alec caught a glimpse of the title.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone?" he said.

Magnus smiled, "This is the first of the eight movies."

"Oh, okay?"

Magnus opened the movie and inserted the DVD into the TV. He walked back over to Alec and sat next to him. Magnus snapped his fingers and the TV turned on, starting the movie. During the movie Alec and Magnus laughed, talked, and ate popcorn.

 _He is so wonderful…..no, magical._

Halfway through the second movie Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer.

Magnus stiffened, surprised by what Alec did.

"Being brave, huh?" Magnus smirked.

Alec smiled in response, stroking Magnus' hair.

"Alexander?"

"Yeah, Magnus?"

Magnus sat up and kissed Alec passionately.

"Aku cinta kamu." Magnus said, pulling away.

Alec looked confused, "What does that mean?"

Magnus kissed Alec again.

"It means I love you."

Alec smiled, he cupped Magnus' cheek.

"I love you too, Magnus."


	23. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

Magnus' smile broadened across his face. Magnus looked up at the clock on the wall. It said 12 AM and they were only halfway through the fifth movie.

Magnus felt Alec's head on his chest and he looked down. Alec was snuggled close to Magnus, his eyes fluttering closed.

Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers. They were instantly in Magnus' bedroom.

Alec jerked up and sat next to Magnus.

"Um…..." he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't worry so much, Alexander."

Alec smiled and got up, "Do you mind if I borrow some pjs?"

Magnus smiled, "Of course."

Alec went over to Magnus' wardrobe and started going through it.

"Why do you have so many bright colors?"

Alec held up a neon green shirt and blue skinny jeans, laughing.

Magnus chuckled and got up, heading to the bathroom. He closed the door and reached under the counter. Magnus pulled out his makeup wipes. Yes he is a warlock, but Magnus liked to do it the old way.

Once all of Magnus' makeup was off, he looked in the mirror. Magnus was even shocked sometimes of how young he looked without makeup.

Magnus massaged his sore neck, he felt the cool touch of the rings on his fingers. He sighed, threw the makeup wipes away, and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked over at Alec on his bed.

Alec was asleep, his chest was bare, his arms curled underneath his head, and Alec's legs were under the silk blue covers.

He looked so peaceful and calm. The longer Magnus stared at Alec, the longer he felt in love. Alec had wanted to see his real eyes, not the glamoured ones and Alec hadn't been afraid. Alec accepted Magnus for who he really was. Magnus knew that Alec truly loved him.

Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers. He was instantly in grey baggy sweatpants and was shirtless.

Magnus crawled into bed next to Alec, trying not to wake him. He was so tempted to rub his hands all over Alec's muscles and abs, they were beautiful and perfectly shaped.

Magnus laid down, his body facing Alec's. He put his hand in Alec's and Alec smiled and snuggled closer to Magnus. Magnus chuckled and with his other hand, he moved Alec's hair out of his face. Magnus closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Ring!

Magnus sat up straight, rubbing his eyes, and reached his hand for his phone. He took his other hand away from Alec and found his phone on the bedside table.

Magnus turned on his phone and put in his password. He stared at his background, it was Alec. While they had been watching the movies, Magnus had secretly taken a picture of Alec.

Magnus squinted in the bright light and Alec turned away, groaning. Magnus quietly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He clicked his notifications.

 _New text form 1-818-918-9705._ (A/N: Not an actual number)

Magnus clicked on his messages and read the new text.

 _Hey Magnus, it's me Isabelle. Just wanted to see how Alec is. Call me if you can._

Magnus sighed and called Isabelle.

It rang once.

Twice.

Isabelle finally picked up.

"Hello." Isabelle, said sounding very sleepy.

"Hi, it's Magnus."

"Oh hey. How's it going?"

"How's what going?"

Magnus could practically feel Isabelle smirk through the phone.

"You know. Your date with my brother."

"Oh, it went well actually. He's asleep right now."

"Okay cool. Magnus?"

"Yeah."

"Alec is a strong person but when it comes to relationships, he can be very fragile and," Isabelle sighed, "I can't lose another brother."

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. Alec had a lost a family member…...damn he was good at not looking like it.

"So if you hurt him, Magnus, I swear," Isabelle's voice was dead serious, "….I will not hesitate to hurt you. Any questions?"

Magnus felt himself gulp, "Um…...no."

"Good, night Magnus take care of my big brother."

"Don't worry he's safe with me, night."

Magnus pressed the call end button and turned his phone off.

Magnus went out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him so he didn't wake up Alec. He quietly crawled back into bed, next to Alec. Alec mumbled something and scooted closer to Magnus.

Magnus draped his arm over Alec and put his head on Alec's bare chest. It rose slowly with every soft breath and before Magnus knew it, he was in a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Alec's eyes fluttered open. A small pain in his shoulder. He felt something heavy on his chest and he looked down.

For a moment he forgot how to breathe. Magnus was snuggled so close that his head was on Alec's chest and his arm was draped lazily around Alec's waist.

Alec smiled and he played with Magnus' blonde highlighted hair. He realized this was the first time that he had seen Magnus without makeup on. He loved it.

Alec sighed and gently pushed Magnus' head off his chest and untangled Magnus' arm from around his waist.

Magnus tried to reach for Alec, but he had already ducked out of the bed and stood up.

"No, come back. So warm." Magnus mumbled, still asleep.

Alec chuckled and started to head for the bathroom.

Before he went inside, a searing pain went through his whole body and he felt like his parabatai rune was on fire.

Alec let out a horrible scream as the pain kept coming. He feel to his knees clutching his chest.

"Alec?" Magnus said, behind him.

Alec tried to answer but instead let out another scream of pain.

"Alexander!"

Alec fell on his back, his eyes squinting in pain.

Through his blurry vision, Alec saw Magnus standing over him.

"Alec, what's wrong."

Alec gasped through the pain, "Ahhh, my para-parabatai rune. Uhhhhhh, JACE! Something's happen to him."

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and carried him back to the bed.

Alec felt like his chest was being torn apart. He yelled a bunch of profanities. Alec arched his back trying to get rid of the awful pain. His soft breathing turning to erratic gasps.

Alec closed his eyes and suddenly felt something cool touch his skin, easing the pain. He opened his eyes and was looking directly into Magnus' beautiful gold eyes.

Magnus had his arms outstretched and he was muttering a spell, blue sparks seemed to from his fingers and encircle Alec.

Another wave of pain came, but this time instead of screaming Alec whimpered. He closed his eyes again and this time images flashed through his mind.

Jace.

Jace was hung by chains, dangling in midair. Someone in the shadows was laughing. Alec looked at Jace, he wore nothing but black skinny jeans, and he looked pretty beat up. There were whip marks on his back and bruises all over his chest and face.

The person in the shadows raised their hand, a whip coiled in it. They brought it down.

Alec arched his back, yelling in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Magnus still standing over him, blue sparks bursting off his hands.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

Magnus turned towards Alec, his eyes were not glamoured. The beautiful gold cat eyes gave Alec strength.

A searing pain went up his back and Alec screamed.

The world started spinning and turning black.

Someone whispered, "You're weak."

Alec slipped into unconsciousness. Jace was still alive but barely.


	25. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

"Alexander?" Magnus yelled.

Alec's eyes closed and his body feel limp. Magnus quickly checked Alec's pulse, it was there just weak.

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was fully dressed and had new makeup on. He quickly put a pain reliever spell on Alec, incase the pain came back.

 _Isabelle._

Magnus found his phone and, input the password and called Isabelle.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Hello?" Isabelle answered.

"Hey Isabelle."

"Oh, morning Magnus."

In the background Magnus heard a lot of voices arguing.

"The Inquisitor just got here. Is everything alright."

Magnus took a deep breath, "No. Alec got up and then started screaming that his parabatai rune felt like it was on fired and that something has happened to Jace. He passed out and I need you to come over here because we might know where Jace and Clary are if we get Alec to wake up."

The voices in the background got fainter.

"I'll be right there." Isabelle said, her voice tense.

Magnus looks at his phone.

 _Call ended to Isabelle Lightwood._

Magnus sighed, putting his phone away. He made his way back over to Alec and sat down next to him. He put his hand in Alec's and squeezed it.

"Alec if you can hear me…...fight the pain. Fight it!" Magnus said.

Magnus put his other hand on the sheet…...it felt sticky. He lifted his hand to the light.

Red liquid.

Blood.

Magnus gasped and he gently turned Alec on his back.

Alec had deep whip like cuts on his back. Blood oozed from them and ran down Alec's back onto Magnus' bed.

Magnus snapped his fingers and blue magic swirled from his hand around Alec, healing the cuts. He snapped his fingers again and the bed was remade but this time with gold silk sheets.

Magnus got up and quickly looked into the mirror on his bathroom door.

His makeup was on point, with the eyeliner around his eyes and a little bit of blush on his face. Magnus was wearing a black button up v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, a red vest over the shirt, and black and white converse.

Magnus smirked, even in the face of danger he would still look fabulous.

He heard the doorbell ring and Magnus started to walk to the door. Right before he opened the door it fell down and Magnus was barely able to dodge it.

Magnus looked at the fallen door and then up at Isabelle, who had a smirk on her face. Isabelle walked in, stepping over the door.

"What is it with you Nephilim and knocking down doors!" Magnus said, sarcastically.

Isabelle smiled, but it was soon gone. Panic was in her dark brown eyes.

"Where is Alec?" she asked, sternly.

Magnus pointed to his bedroom and Isabelle walked over to the open bedroom door and carefully went in.

Magnus sighed and turned back to his broken front door. He snapped his fingers, flicked his wrist up and the door was fixed.

Magnus turned and walked back into his bedroom, softly closing the door behind him.

Isabelle was sitting bey Alec's side, her hand in his, and she looked like she was about to cry.

Magnus walked over and sat down on the bed next to Isabelle.

"What happened?" she asked, without looking up.

"Well," Magnus sighed, "We were cuddling and Alec got up. The next thing I know was Alec screaming Jace's name and he was on the ground."

Isabelle turned to look straight into Magnus' eyes.

"What did he say about Jace?"

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows, "He said that something had happened to Jace. But Alec passed out after I healed him of him of the cuts-"

Isabelle cut Magnus off, "What cuts?"

Magnus ran his hand through his hair, "Whip-like cuts on Alec's back and some small cuts and bruises on his chest."

Isabelle squeezed Alec's hand harder.

"By the Angel." she muttered.

Silence.

Dead Silence.

"Is he going to be okay?" Isabelle asked, finally breaking the silence.

Magnus sighed, "Yes, it was nothing serious."

Silence again.

"Isabelle?"

Isabelle looked at Magnus, "Yes, Magnus?"

"Who was the brother that died?"

Isabelle's eyes shined with tears, her face going from shocked to sorrow. Magnus could tell she didn't like talking about it.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want too."

Isabelle sighed, "I'll tell you. Alec will probably anyways sooner or later."

Isabelle let go of Alec's hand and turned towards Magnus.

"About 2 months ago our littlest brother, Max, went to Idris with my parents. Alec, Jace, and I stayed at the Institute. My parents said that one of Max's friends took him outside of the demon wards to Alicante. They," Isabelle took a deep breath, " They weren't trained and got attacked by a demon."

Isabelle started to play with her hair, "My parents found Max's body and he was dead. Alec felt so guilty for Max's death that he wanted to track down the demon and kill it himself."

Isabelle put her face in her hands, "Alec didn't act like himself and I can't go through that again."

Magnus was shocked by what Alec had been through.

"I'm so sorry." Magnus said.

Isabelle sighed, "Thanks."

She smiled at Magnus, a weak but actual smile. Magnus couldn't help himself from smiling back.

A phone began to ring!

Magnus looked at his phone, it wasn't his.

"It's mine." Isabelle said.

She pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello." Isabelle said.

Isabelle's face went slack and emotionless, her face growing paler by the minute.

"Of course." she said.

Isabelle pressed the hang up button.

"That was from the Institute. New evidence about Valentine." she sighed, "Magnus do you mind if you watch over Alec. My mom wants me to be at the briefing."

Magnus smiled, "It would be my pleasure to look after Alexander."

Isabelle smiled, "Just to let you know, I SHIP you guys so MUCH!"

Magnus chuckled, "Thanks dear."

Isabelle quickly made her way out of the bedroom and Magnus heard the front door close behind her.

Magnus turned back to Alec and kissed him on the forehead, before heading into the kitchen for a much needed breakfast.


	26. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

The world was black around Alec and for what felt like hours all he could see was the darkness stretching out in front of him.

Alec felt something touch his hand and he felt warm lips on his forehead. Energy surged through him. He heard echoing footsteps as someone walked away.

Alec had enough strength now to open his eyes. The sunlight made him squint as he looked around.

Alec was on Magnus' bed, the sheets tucked around him. He started to get up, but winced in pain. Alec reached to touch his back and he felt scars.

Alec stood up and began slowly to walk to the door. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen. He leaned against the doorway for support.

"Magnus." he croaked.

Alec found some strength in the name and started to make his way to the kitchen. Magnus was wearing a whole different, a black shirt, a red vest, and black skinny jeans.

Alec sat down behind Magnus and watched him as Magnus continued to make breakfast. Magnus hummed and looked like an expert baker.

After a little while two plates were piled high with pancakes, that were dripping in syrup.

Alec finally said, "Morning, Magnus."

Magnus tensed and slowly turned to face Alec. He had applied new makeup and his hair was gelled up in spikes.

"Alexander." Magnus sighed in relief.

Alec nodded and turned his gaze looking around. Magnus sat across from Alec and set the plate of pancakes in front of him.

Alec smiled, "Thanks Magnus."

Magnus was still eyeing Alec, his expression soft and concerned. Alec started to eat, Magnus still staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, "How are you feeling?"

Alec continued eating, "I feel fine now."

Magnus reached over, his fingers under Alec's chin and made Alec look directly into Magnus' eyes.

"Are you sure? Did you like see anything?"

Alec's mind replayed the Jace vision and Alec lost his appetite.

"I'm not hungry anymore, but I feel fine." Alec pushed the plate away and stood up.

Alec turned and walked back into the bedroom. He didn't want to tell Magnus what he had seen. He didn't want to tell anyone, period.

Alec found his clothes and changed in the bathroom. The images still fresh in his mind. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair so that it didn't look like bed hair that much.

Alec walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his shoes to put them on. He sat on the edge of the gold sheets and put his socks and shoes on.

Alec heard someone clear his throat and he looked up.

Magnus was leaning against the doorway. His deep v-neck shirt made his tan skin and muscles stand out and Alec blushed.

Alec looked back down, continuing to put on his shoes.

"What are you doing Alexander?" Alec heard Magnus say.

Alec felt the weight on the bed shift as Magnus sat down next to him. He finished tying his converse on and looked straight into Magnus' eyes.

"Isabelle was here." Magnus said.

Alec tensed, "What did Izzy say to you?"

Magnus' face went expressionless, "Um…...it was about Max."

Alec turned away from Magnus and stared at his feet.

Max had been his little brother, who hadn't cared if Alec was gay or not. And yet he had been killed and Alec hadn't been there for him.

"Oh." Alec said.

The images flashed through his mind again and Alec gasped.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head and layed down on his back, legs over the side.

"Magnus, I-." Alec took a deep breath and looked straight into Magnus' eyes.

"I saw Jace."


	27. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

"I saw Jace." Alec said, looking straight into Magnus' eyes.

Magnus didn't know if Alec wanted to share his vision with him, so he didn't ask….yet.

"You did?" Magnus layed down next to Alec.

Alec nodded, his face emotionless and unreadable.

"Do you want to talk about it." Magnus reached for Alec's hand.

Alec smiled and took Magnus' hand, squeezing it.

"Well…..I guess." Alec's voice was hesitant.

Magnus turned on his side and started to play with Alec's hair, "You sure. I don't want to force you to tell me."

Alec turned on his side, looking straight into Magnus' eyes blushing slightly. He leaned in and Magnus finished the distance between them. It was a soft sweet kiss, but it lasted.

After they separated out of breath and cheeks flushed, Magnus smiled.

"But I do want to tell you, Magnus." Alec said, "No, I want to show you."

Alec sat up and from his back pocket he pulled out his stele. He drew a rune on his arm and grabbed Magnus' hand.

Magnus looked at Alec questionably but then his eyes rolled back into his head.

At first all he saw was darkness and then he was in a room. He heard the rattle of chains and turned around.

A man was dangling in midair in the center of the room. His arms were secured above him by long grey metal chains.

 _That must be Jace._

Jace's chest was facing Magnus, cuts and bruises covered it. He hung limply, his feet barely touching the floor. His golden hair hung in front of his face and his black jeans were stained with dry blood.

Magnus heard someone in the shadows laugh. Magnus squinted in the dim light, trying to see who it was. He couldn't tell.

The person in the shadows raised their hand, a whip in it. They brought the whip down, the noise echoing through the room.

Jace arched his back and Magnus saw his eyes, fire golden, cute but Alexander's was hot. Jace screamed in pain, the sound echoing and then the world turned black around Magnus.

Magnus gasped and he was back with Alec in his bedroom. He grabbed Alec by the shoulders.

"What. Was. That?" Magnus demanded.

Alec flinched at the anger in Magnus' voice.

"That was what I saw." Magnus could hear a hint of fear in Alec's voice.

"But you could feel it." Magnus asked, still not letting go.

Alec looked away from Magnus and down at his fidgeting fingers, blushing a little.

"Alexander, are you sure you're okay?" Magnus said, lifting Alec's chin with his fingers to look him straight in the eyes.

Alec's face turned a deep red, but instead of answering he leaned forward and kissed Magnus.

Magnus froze, surprised by Alec's sudden action. His eyes fluttered close and he melted into the kiss. Alec's lips moved passionately against Magnus'.

Magnus reached up and cupped Alec's cheek as he felt Alec's arms snake around waist. Magnus bit Alec's bottom lip and gently opened Alec's thin lips with his tongue. Their tongues sliding against each others.

Magnus' tongue won the battle and began exploring. Alec's arms wound around his neck and he moaned into the kiss. Magnus smiled as he felt hands grip his hair.

Magnus lifted the hem of Alec's shirt and his hands explored Alec's muscular back. Alec shivered with pleasure as he felt Magnus' smooth, cold hands.

They finally separated flustered and Alec was blushing, really hard.

Magnus snapped his fingers and both of their shirts were off. He gasped as he saw Alec's muscular chest and heaven sent abs. Alec blushed even harder, as he saw Magnus' muscles.

Magnus chuckled as he crawled on top of Alec, pushing him down on the bed, and kissing him hard. Alec kissed him back, wanting more.

Magnus pulled away and Alec looked confused, as if he did something wrong. He didn't he had done everything right. EVERYTHING!

Magnus was now sitting on top of Alec's waist. He smirked and lean down, licking Alec's abs. He felt Alec shiver at the new sensation and Alec moaned a little.

Magnus was now at Alec's neck again and he planted kisses on it. Alec moved his head, giving Magnus easier access. He sucked on Alec's soft spot and a soft moan escaped Alec's lips, as he wrapped hi arms around Magnus' neck.

Magnus returned to his lover's mouth, as his hands slowly made their way down to the hem of Alec's jeans.

Alec tensed, "M-Magnus, I-I've never done th-this before."

Magnus smirked, his eyes non-glamoured, "It's okay, I'll take it slow."

Alec blushed and nodded. Magnus continued to kiss Alec, while his hands started to pull away the black jeans. Magnus slowly took the jeans off, kissing Alec's length as he did.

When they were finally off, a twinkle appeared in Alec's eyes. Alec grabbed Magnus' shoulders and flipped them over, so that he was on top.

Alec mimicked Magnus' movements and Magnus loved it! As Alec sucked on Magnus' sweet spot, a soft moan escaped his lips, and he gripped Alec's hair.

Finally, when only their boxers were separating them, Magnus flipped them over again. As he sat on Alec's waist he rocked back and forth, left and right. Alec gasped in pleasure and sat up, knocking Magnus to the side.

They lay side by side and continued to kiss.

Magnus heard a faint knock from the door and Alec was going to get up. Magnus reached up and grabbed Alec back down, "Ignore it!"

He smashed their lips together, but Alec didn't argue.

The knocking kept coming, but Alec and Magnus ignored it.

"MAGNUS BANE, OPEN THIS FREAKIN DOOR!"

Magnus pulled away from Alec, sighing.

"Should I let your sister in?" Magnus said, his face sad.

Alec was about to answer when they heard an awful smack and the echoing footsteps of Isabelle in stood in the doorway of Magnus' bedroom.

"Magnus-." she stopped.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two men, just in boxers, and Magnus on top of Alec.

"Um…" she started to back away, "I'll let you two continue."

Magnus sighed, "No Isabelle stay you already ruined the perfect moment."

Isabelle nodded and went to sit down in the living room.

Magnus chuckled as he go t off Alec, who was as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry about her, Magnus. Can we continue later?" Alec said, standing next to Magnus.

Magnus smiled and pecked Alec on the lips, "I would like that."

Alec smiled as Magnus tossed Alec his jeans and shirt. They both got dressed and headed into the living room, hand in hand.

Magnus had a bad feeling about what Isabelle had come to tell them.


	28. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

 _Damn it Izzy,_ Alec thought, _I had Magnus right where I wanted him._

Magnus and Alec went into the living room, hand in hand. Izzy was sitting on the couch, her legs crisscrossed, and her face was in her hands.

Alec squeezed Magnus' hand and said, "Izzy?"

Izzy looked up at Alec, her face tear stained and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Alec let go of Magnus' hand and ran to Izzy's side.

Alec sat next to Izzy and pulled her into a hug. Izzy cried into Alec's shoulders, her tears staining his shirt.

Magnus sat across from the two Lightwood siblings, one leg over the other.

Izzy sniffed and sat up straight, moving her hair out of her face.

"I-It's Jace." she took a deep breath, "He k-killed a whole group of va-vampires."

"No." Alec choked out.

This could mean war. The Clave could declare Jace a traitor and stop the search for him and Clary.

Magnus finally broke the silence, "Wait, if he killed vampires, than the Clave will call him a traitor, right?"

Alec and Izzy slowly nodded. Alec got up and began pacing the room, running his hands nervously through his hair. Magnus and Izzy watched him as he paced around them.

"Alexander, calm down. You'll make a dent in my floor." Magnus stood up, moving toward Alec.

Alec waved his arms in the air, "CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN MY BROTHER IS SUFFERING FROM GOD KNOWS WHAT?"

Alec's blue eyes were stormy again, the swirl of blue shot through Magnus like an arrow. He stopped in his tracks and stared at Alec.

"HOW MAGNUS? HAVE YOU EVER GONE THROUGH WHAT I HAVE?" Alec yelled, as Magnus flinched, "WELL?"

Magnus continued to stare into Alec's eyes, "No, I haven't, but I want to find Jace just as much as you, BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO TREAT ME THIS WAY!"

Alec yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Magnus' expression hardened, every word hit him like a bullet.

"At this moment, nothing." he hissed.

Magnus turned away from Alec and Izzy and went into his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Alec-" Izzy started.

"Not now, Izzy?" He turned to her, "What time is it?"

Izzy took out her phone, "2:45 PM."

"Okay, I need to clear my head so I'm going to swim practice. See you at 6."

Without an answer Alec turned to leave, closing the door softly behind him. Alec ran down the streets of Brooklyn, towards the Institute.

When he got there Alec quickly ran to his room and packed his swim bag.

Alec swam at a high school, swam on the team CCAT, and he loved it.

Swimming was a fun sport, with lots of friends and coaches who helped you a lot. For Alec swimming was also an outlet, but he really did enjoy it.

Alec packed a CCAT cap, goggles, a towel, sandals, and extra change of clothes. He zipped up his dark blue swim bag, putting the straps on his shoulder he went into his bathroom. In the shower Alec kept his equipment, which was a black kickboard, blue fins, and a blue and black poolboy.

Alec picked up the bag with his equipment, attached a hidden seraph blade, and picked up his stele.

With his stele Alec drew a glamour rune on his skin. He quickly put his stele in his pocket.

Instead of going out the front door, Alec opened his window and steadying himself, he jumped from the window down to the street below.

When he hit the ground Alec ran outside the wards and towards his swim practice, before anyone could stop him.

When Alec was right outside the gates of his swim practice, he unglamourous himself but kept the glamour on his runes. He sighed putting his stele back into his pocket and he went inside the pool area.

Alec put his equipment near the edge of pool and headed to the boys locker room.

"Hey, Alec."

Alec turned around and was face to face with his best friend, Jason.

"Hey, Jason."

Alec put his bag on a bench and took out his phone. It was 3:30 pm and he had four missed calls from Magnus. Sighing he put his phone back in his backpack.

"Everything alright, Alec?" Jason stood next to him.

Jason and Alec had been best friends since they were fourteen. Jason was as tall as Alec, he had deep brown eyes, short black hair, and was just as shy and awkward like Alec.

"Nothing it's fine." Alec ran his hands through his hair.

Shouts were heard outside as Jason took ahold of Alec's shoulder.

"Come on Alec, it's time to stretch."

Alec nodded and followed Jason out of the locker room.

The whole CCAT team was out on the grass, starting to stretch. Alec and Jason went over to their group, the seniors, and started to stretch.

Their coach stood in the middle of the seniors.

"Okay guys, we're going to start with three rounds of burpees, jumping jacks, and squats."

"Uhh!" the seniors said.

Alec just stared at the ground, he was known as the shy kid around here.

"20 no pushup burpees, 35 jumping jacks, and 25 squats. Let's go!" the coach yelled, walking over to talk with another coach.

"Uhh!" Jason said, behind Alec.

Alec just shrugged, he really didn't care this was his warm up at the Institute.

He started on his burpees and was done in no time. He started on jumping jacks, not even panting.

Jason stopped and stood next to Alec, "How are you so good?"

Alec was now on his squats, "I work out a lot."

"Can you take me one time?" Jason asked.

Alec shrugged, "Maybe."

The seniors did the rest of the dryland in silence. Alec finished the three rounds before everyone else. He stood to the side watching the rest of his swim mates slowly start to finish.

Once all of them are done with the three rounds, coach comes over to them.

"Time to get in the water! LET'S GO!"

All of the seniors shuffled back into the pool area. Alec headed straight for the boy's locker room.

Alec unzipped his bag and took out his cap and goggles. He took off his black jeans and the hidden seraph blades in them. Alec took his shirt off, the muscles were ripped on his chest, and he was wearing nothing but tight blue swim shorts.

Alec stepped out of the boy's locker room and headed to the senior lane, cap and goggles in hand. He capped himself and took out his equipment. Jason stood next to him, he wore no cap due to his short hair and the black swim suit he was wearing looked worn out. Jason put his equipment next to Alec's and smiled at him.

"1000 skips!"their coach yelled, behind them.

Alec stepped to the edge of the lane and put his goggles on. Taking a deep breath he dove into the blue water, it felt like ice against his hot skin. Alec streamlined halfway underwater and came up, starting his freestyle stroke.

[(A/N Just a FWI: 1000 Skips consists of:

-200 swim (free)

-200 kick

-200 I.M.

-200 pull

-200 swim (free)]

Alec flip turned and was now on the second lap of the 200 free in the 1000 skips. His mind still buzzing with the conversation he had with Magnus and Izzy. Alec flip turned again and again and again.

By the time all of the seniors got in the pool, Alec had started his kick. Due to his height and long arms Alec was a butterflyer, so he kicked fly.

Still Magnus wasn't leaving Alec's mind. His beautiful cat eyes staring at him with love made Alec frown and feel sorry for yelling at him.

Now it was I.M. and Alec quickly finished the 50 fly.

Before he could push off for his backstroke 50, a swimmer grabbed his arm. Alec surfaced and clinged to the wall.

"Alec Lightwood?" the girl asked, letting go of his arm.

Alec nodded and took his goggles.

"Coach wants to see you." she said, and with that she pushed off the wall continuing her swim.

Alec sighed and got out of the pool, water punning down his legs. He went over to his coach who was looking at his phone.

"Coach?" Alec said.

The coach looked up at Alec, "Oh Alec, someone wanted to see you outside."

Alec swallowed, "Um…..ok?"


	29. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

Magnus was nervously running his slender fingers through his spike up hair, waiting for Alec to come out of the pool area.

He cursed under his breath for yelling at Alec and storming out of the room. It's just that Alec had triggered memories Magnus had pushed back for centuries.

Magnus had come out of his office to see Isabelle sitting on the couch and staring at the door. When Magnus asked her where Alec went, she just shook her head.

When he told her that he wanted to apologize to Alec, Isabelle told him that Alec had gone to his swim practice.

Magnus thanked her and instead of making a portal, he walked, thinking of what to say.

The walk was quiet and pleasant.

 _But what do I say, Hey Alexander I yelled at you because you triggered me. No!_

When Magnus finally got to where Alec practiced, he still didn't have a plan and now here he was standing in front of the pool area.

Magnus snapped his fingers, glamouring anything that would indicate that he was different. With a deep breath he stepped into the pool are, water squishing under his shoes.

Magnus tried to look for Alec among the lot of swimmers, but the blur of caps, water, and people didn't help.

He caught a glimpse of a middle aged man yelling at some at some of the older swimmers.

 _That must be the coach._

Magnus walked over towards the coach, his boots clicking as he walked on the wet ground.

Magnus cleared his throat, "Excuse me."

The guy looked up at him, his cold brown eyes looking Magnus up and down.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're the coach right?" Magnus said, running his hand through his spiked up glittery hair.

The coach nodded, his eyes still curiously running up and down Magnus.

"I would like to have a word with Alec Lightwood outside." Magnus said.

The coach's eyebrow raised, "And you are?"

"I'm Alec's boyfriend." Magnus said confidently.

The coach's eyes widened but he just shrugged.

"Okay, let me get him."

Magnus nodded and turned on his heel. He walked out of the pool area and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

Magnus heard footsteps from the pool area and his eyes snapped open.

Alec stood in front of Magnus _. Oh by the Angel._ Alec was only wearing tight blue swim shorts, on his head was a blue cap, and dark blue goggles hung in his hands.

But his chest, _By the Angel_. Alec's chest was ripped with muscles and his arms and legs were also muscular. _Damn._ The water dripping down Alec's body reflected with the sun's rays, making him shine a little and his black runes stood out against his pale skin. Magnus wanted to just grab him there and kiss him till he was blue, but he had to talk to Alec first.

"Alexander."

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes, they flickered with sorrow but also anger.

"Magnus why are you here? And how did you find me?" Alec asked, his voice impatient.

Magnus stepped towards Alec but Alec stepped back, shaking his head telling Magnus not to come any closer.

"Isabelle told me you were here and I…..I came to apologize to you, Alexander."

Silence overtook them and Alec turned around, his back facing Magnus.

Alec sighed, "I need to get back to practice, Magnus. We'll talk later."

Alec was about to walk back inside the pool area, but Magnus grabbed ahold of Alec's shoulder.

"At least let me stay to walk you back to the Institute later." Magnus said.

Alec closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He turned to face Magnus, his eyes fluttering open again. Magnus forgot how to breathe as he looked deep into Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

"Okay you can sit on the bleachers next to the pool and who did you say you were to my coach?"

Magnus swallowed and looked at his feet. He knew how much Alec didn't like their relationship in public.

"I told him that I was your boyfriend."

Alec tensed, "You what?"

Magnus looked back into Alec's eyes, "Are you ashamed of me, Alexander."

"Wh-What no! It's ju-just I didn't th-think th-that it w-was official." Alec stuttered and he turned away blushing.

Magnus chuckled, "You are so cute when you blush."

Alec smiled, "I need to get back to practice Magnus. Go sit and we can talk later."

Magnus smiled and followed Alec back into the pool area. He watched Alec go join his swim team as Magnus sat down on the bleachers.

A guy next to Alec smiled and whispered in Alec's ear making Alec laugh, Magnus couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

During the whole swim practice Magnus only caught glimpses of Alec swimming, but even from that Magnus was amazed at his speed.

Most of the time Magnus was studying the pool area, something about it seemed oddly familiar. _Maybe I've seen it in a dream before._

Magnus snapped his fingers in his pocket and his magic searched the whole High School for demonic energy. He found none.

Every once in awhile a new person would walk through the entrance and sit down to watch the practice or to pick up someone. Magnus would use his magic to search the person for any demonic energies. He wanted _his_ Shadowhunter safe from any harm while he was unarmed.

Suddenly Magnus' dream about his father came to mind. Asmodeus had never been there for Magnus. His own mother killed herself when she found out what Magnus' cat eyes meant. She thought that she had created a monster. Magnus always pictured Asmodeus laughing while watching the pain that Magnus had gone through growing up.

But whenever Alec was with him, hugging him tight, Magnus didn't feel his past creeping up on him. All he saw was the beautiful blue eyes and how much love they stared back at him.

Magnus pulled his knees to his chest and placed his head on them. He was worried, worried his dream was a vision and that it would come true. Every night since that one in the cell, Magnus had that same dream over and over again. Even just thinking about it made Magnus shiver.

A person entered the pool area in black jeans and a gray sweatshirt pulled up to cover their face. Nobody turned as the person walked over to a corner and leaned against the wall. _They must be glamoured._

Magnus raised his eyebrow as the hooded figure turned towards Magnus and then turned away. Magnus caught a glimpse of something flash underneath the hood. A knife. His lips curled into a snarl as he stood up and started to walk over to the hooded figure, sparks flying off his hand in a threatening rage.

The figure turned his head up as Magnus came closer and he caught a glimpse of a flash of golden. The figure turned away from Magnus and walked back through the entrance. Magnus smirked, _Yeah that's right!_

Magnus sighed and walked back over to the bleachers, his boots clicking as he walked on the wet ground. He looked back over at Alec and saw that Alec was watching him curiously, his eyebrow raised at Magnus, and he mouthed the words, _Everything okay?_

Magnus nodded, he didn't want Alec to worry right now. Alec smiled, which warmed Magnus's heart.

What Magnus truly feared was that Alec was ashamed of him and would end their relationship.


	30. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

Practice finally ended but Alec didn't feel that tired. He pulled himself out of the pool and started to gather his equipment.

Alec felt someone tap him on the shoulder and looked up into the smiling face of his coach.

"Alec, I'm excusing you from dryland today. You've been working hard and I think your boyfriend's anxious to take you home."

Alec smiled, "Thanks coach, I appreciate it."

The coach smiled and walk off to the grass area.

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was sitting criss crossed on the bench and playing with his fingers. Alec chuckled and turned around, heading to the locker room.

Jason walked up next to him and was smiling devilishly. They walked into the locker room and put their equipment bag next to their bags.

"So Alec, who was that guy?" Jason whispered.

Alec blushed, "His name is Magnus and…...and he's my boyfriend."

Jason chuckled, "Good job Alec. It looks like you landed a caring guy since he stayed the entire practice."

Alec's eyebrow raised, "So you don't mind that I'm gay."

Jason nodded, "I don't care as long as it makes you happy."

Alec smiled, "Thanks Jason."

They quickly changed and went outside for dryland, but Alec said bye to Jason and with his stuff he headed over to where Magnus was sitting.

Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled. Alec pecked Magnus on the lips and took his hand, pulling him out of the pool area.

"So Alexander, how are you doing?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled, "I'm doing fine actually."

They walked out of the high school and Magnus flicked his hand, Alec's swim stuff disappeared in a spark of blue.

"I want to take you somewhere. Come on!" Magnus said.

Magnus pulled Alec, who was giggling, down the street. They passed the Institute and continued walking hand in hand down the streets of Brooklyn.

They finally stopped walking in front of a fancy restaurant.

Alec blushed, "M-Magnus, I'm no-not dressed for th-this."

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. In a small puff of blue they were both in tuxedos with a white undershirt and tie.

Alec blushed heavily and fidgeted with the suit.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, "Darling, you look fine."

Alec smiled as Magnus lead him into the restaurant. A few heads turned but they greeted the couple with warm smiles.

"Do you have reservations, sir?" A waiter at the front asked.

Magnus smirked, "Yes, for Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood."

Alec blushed at Magnus saying his last name, it seemed to just roll off Magnus' tongue and Alec liked that.

The waiter nodded, "Right this way, sirs."

The waiter lead them to the back far corner, were a table with candles and roses stood.

Alec and Magnus sat opposite of each other and Alec started to play with the petals.

"You nervous?" Magnus smirked.

Alec chuckled, "A little."

"It's so cute the way you blush." Magnus reached over taking Alec's hand.

Alec blushed and squeezed Magnus' hand.

They both got lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds, before someone cleared their throat in front of them. Magnus sighed as they both looked up at the person in front of them.

It was a girl with blonde curls cascading down her shoulders, light pale skin, dark green eyes, and a tight red dress.

She smiled and fangs stuck out the side of her mouth. A vampire.

Magnus growled, "Camille, what are you doing here?"

The girl, Camille, chuckled, "Magnus Bane, how long has it been?"

Alec was confused, " Um, who are you?"

Magnus sighed, "This is Camille Belcourt, head of the New York vampire clan."

"And former girlfriend of Magnus Bane." Camille added.

Alec stiffened and turned to Magnus, his lips drawn back in a snarl and his eyes flickered to his golden cat ones.

"Um okay." Alec said, shrugging.

Camille smiled at Alec and brushed her knuckles with his hand.

"He is cute Magnus. Too bad it won't last." Camille hissed.

Alec tensed and he squeezed Magnus' hand.

"Camille, just go away. You and I will never work, so go drink the blood of another rat." Magnus smirked.

Camille's smile vanished and she turned, leaving.

"I am so sorry about her." Magnus said.

Alec took a deep breath and rubbed his head, "No it's fine."

Magnus lifted Alec's chin, "Shall we continue this date?"

Alec smiled and he pecked Magnus on the lips, "We shall."


	31. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

Magnus knew Alec was in deep thought. Whenever Alec's eyes would start to shift between shades of blue, you knew he was thinking.

The food finally came and they ate in silence. Alec finished first, pretty much vacuuming the food into his stomach.

Alec put his fork down and just stared out the window, his chin on his hand.

Magnus finally finished and he grabbed Alec's hand.

"Alexander, are you okay?"

Alec turned, a fake smile on his lips, "Yeah, just thinking."

Magnus moved to sit next to his boyfriend, "Is it about what Camille said?"

Alec didn't answer, instead he turned away from Magnus.

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, "Alexander?"

Alec turned back to Magnus, his eyes a dark blue now.

"Yes, okay." he sighed, "It's just that Camille is right. You're immortal Magnus. What will you do when I die? Will you move on?"

Alec let go of Magnus' hand and rubbed his head.

"So many questions are running through my mind right now."

Magnus cursed under his breath, "Damn you, Camille."

"Alexander, what happens in the future happens. Right now it is the present, let's focus on today not tomorrow."

Magnus took Alec's hand again and kissed it, softly. Alec blushed and turned back towards Magnus.

"All right." Alec said.

Magnus smiled and at that very moment Alec's phone began to ring. Alec picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

Magnus watched Alec as his face went tense and his eyes stormy blue again.

"I'll be there." Alec said and he hung up.

Alec stood up, "Magnus, I'm sorry but I have to go."

Magnus stood up, snapping his fingers and they were both in their original clothes.

"May I ask why?" Magnus said, putting a hand on his hip.

"Um…..Clary came back to the Institute and my mother wants me there when they question her." Alec said quickly.

Magnus just nodded and followed Alec out of the restaurant, paying the people at the front.

"Thank you for tonight, Magnus." Alec said.

Magnus smiled, "Of course, Alexander."

Alec pecked Magnus on the lips and started running towards the Institute.

Magnus stared at him sadly, as his blue eyed shadowhunter disappeared amongst the crowded streets of Brooklyn.

He sighed and turned around.

Magnus was stopped by a hand covering his mouth and his arms being pulled behind his back.

Magnus tried to pull away, to kick, or do something to his captor. Magnus bit the hand covering his mouth and they pulled away hissing.

"If you stay still, warlock, this will be over soon." someone hissed in his ear.

"What do you want?" Magnus yelled.

Magnus' captor didn't answer and put on Magnus' wrists, securing them behind his back, the same cuffs that Valentine had put on him before. The bright blue reminded him of Alec's eyes.

Magnus struggled, but his captor brought a seraph blade up to his neck.

 _Oh a shadowhunter, of course._

Magnus felt a prick in his right arm and he fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw was piercing golden eyes staring back at him with hate.


	32. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

Alec ran to the Institute as fast as he could. Clary turning up at the Institute gave Alec a sense of hope for Jace.

He didn't even care to glamour himself, all he wanted to know was if Jace was alright.

Alec finally made it back to the Institute and he quickly rushed in, almost knocking some people down.

Alec walked quickly to his mother's office, each step seeming heavier than his last.

He finally got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." someone said, from inside.

Alec cleared his throat and stepped inside.

All the heads in the room turned and it was deadly quiet.

Izzy sat in front of the fire with Clary sitting next to her, wrapped in a blanket, a cup of tea in her hand, and she was shivering.

Maryse stood in front of her desk, looking Alec up and down.

The Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale, sat at the desk. Her dark cold eyes looked disapprovingly at Alec.

"Ah, you must be Alexander Lightwood." The Inquisitor said, extending her hand.

Alec shook it, "Yes, Inquisitor."

Imogen smiled, "Now we can get started."

Clary shook her head, "I want Simon here."

The Inquisitor scowled, "We've waited long enough for your vampire friend."

The telephone buzzed, "Madame Inquisitor, a vampire is at the front doors asking to come in."

Imogen pressed a button, "Send him up to the office."

Clary smiled when she heard that Simon was here.

Imogen sighed, "Finally, the vampire is here."

A knock came from the door and Alec went to open it.

Simon stood there. He was wearing tight black jeans, a t-shirt that said _From Brooklyn_ , a leather jacket, and vans. His pale skin and white fangs stood out against his outfit.

Simon smiled at Alec, his white fangs shining, but Alec just ushered Simon in.

Simon smiled sheepishly at the Inquisitor.

"I'm Inquisitor, Imogen Herondale." Imogen held out her hand.

Simon shook it, "Simon Lewis."

"Oh, the Daylighter." Imogen said, impressed.

Simon's gaze landed on Clary in the corner and his eyes widened.

"Clary." Simon said.

Simon rushed over to Clary and sat on the opposite side of her. He pulled her into a hug, as Clary cried into his shoulder.

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes, "Ms. Clary Fairchild, I have some questions that I would like you to answer."

Clary pulled away from Simon and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"On the night that you were taken, did a warlock cast a spell on you?" Imogen asked.

Alec cut in, "Wait, what does this have to do with Valentine?"

The Inquisitor turned to Alec, "The Clave and I have had some suspicions that the downworlders are working against us and are with Valentine."

"But it was only one warlock!" Alec said.

"It was still a warlock!" The Inquisitor said, sternly.

Alec had enough, "Just because it was one warlock, DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE ALL BAD!"

The Inquisitors eyebrow raised, "And how do you know this Mr. Lightwood?"

Alec blushed, "Umm…."

Isabelle stepped in, "Because a warlock saved his life!"

Alec nodded.

Maryse said, "Let's get back to Clary, shall we."

Imogen glared at Alec, "Anyways, answer the question Ms. Fairchild."

Clay cleared her throat, "When we got to Valentine, a warlock did cast a spell on me to turn on Jace."

Imogen smiled, "I see. Next question, did you escape alone or with Jace Wayland?"

Clary's face went slack at the mention of Jace.

"Um…..I can't remember if he escaped with me." Clary responded.

Alec's fist were clenched, "What do you mean you don't remember? This is my brother we are talking about."

Clary flinched and Isabelle stood in front of her.

"Alec, it isn't Clary's fault." she said.

"It is her fault, Izzy! If she escaped it's probably because Jace sacrifice himself f-" Alec yelled.

Maryse stepped in, "Alec that is ENOUGH!"

"No mom, if Clary had not walked into our lives JACE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS." Alec yelled.

The room went deathly silent and Clary slowly stood up.

"Alec, I get that you're mad at me but I might know how to get Jace back." she said, calmly.

"Explain." The Inquisitor said, her eyebrow raised.

Clary took a deep breath, "When Alec escaped with Magnus, Valentine transported Jace and I to a cargo ship in the middle of the bay. He put wards up so we couldn't escape. Valentine had also captured a new warlock, her name was Dot."

She ran a hand nervously through her hair, "Everyday I would wake up to hear screams, Jace's screams."

Alec flinched, Jace never screamed.

"Dot would come to my cell and then she would cast a spell on me and I would black out until the evening."

Alec could tell Clary was trying really hard not to cry.

"And then one day I convinced Dot not to put the spell on me."

Clary was starting to shake, "She let me out and followed me as I tried to find Jace. I found him staring out into the ocean and when I asked what was wrong he turned towards me and told me he had killed a whole group of vampires. I was shocked at first and then…."

Clary put a hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears, "Then Valentine and his men came up to Jace and I with a werewolf with long white hair and in chains. Valentine told Jace to kill her and I yelled, WHATEVER I TOLD YOU BEFORE FORGET IT! RUN! Jace and I ran for the wards and Dot opened a hole in the wards and we were about to jump out when Valentine ordered his men to attack. Jace blocked me but he pushed me through the hole and I can't remember if he jumped in after me."

Clary finished her story and it was dead silent. Alec began to pace around the room, muttering nervously to himself.

The Inquisitor finally broke the silence, "I have one last question for you."

Clary slowly nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Are you, or are you not Valentine Morgenstern's daughter?"


	33. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

Magnus slowly peeled his eyes open, he felt like they were glued shut.

The world was blurry at first, but it gradually came into focus.

Magnus was kneeling in the middle of a cell. His arms held out to the side and secured by chains, with the glowing cuffs on each wrist. He was shirtless and his black jeans were blood stained.

Magnus tried to lift his arms, but pain shot up his body. He winced and looked down at his chest. Whip like cuts had opened up, the oozing blood running onto his jeans.

Magnus sighed in defeat and returned to his original position. He closes eyes, trying to think of a way out.

Magnus looked around, carefully turning his head from side to side.

The cell he was in had a door that was behind him, dry blood splattered the ground, and a whip was hung coiled to the right of Magnus.

Magnus' is stomach tightened at the side of the whip and his mind or played Alec's vision of Jace.

Then it struck him, the last thing he had seen before he passed out was fire golden eyes. Jace's eyes.

But it made no sense to him, why would Jace kidnap Magnus.

That one question was followed by more and then even more questions. Soon Magnus' head and he shook it, shaking the questions away.

Magnus felt suddenly lonely, at least Alec had been with him to keep Magnus company last time.

The door behind him suddenly clicked open and Magnus saw the shadow of two men as they walked in, closing the door behind them.

They walked silently around Magnus, ducking under his chains, and standing on opposites sides of him.

Magnus raised his head, his hair starting to fall over his eyes, and was face to face with….. Jace and Valentine.

"Awake finally, warlock?" Valentine smirked.

Magnus grit his teeth and a low growl came from the back of his throat.

"Valentine, I see you've finally convinced Blondie here to join you." Magnus hissed.

Jace tensed and in a quick movement so fast Magnus almost didn't see it, struck Magnus across the face with the back of his hand.

Magnus sucked in a breath, feeling a lump grow on his cheek, and the taste of blood in his mouth.

He turned to see the smiling face of Valentine and Jace yelling.

"DON'T TALK TO MY FATHER THAT WAY!"

Magnus just stared at them not knowing whether he believed them or not.

"You're Jonathan Morgenstern, the so called dead son of Valentine and Jocelyn?" Magnus asked, surprised.

Jace flinched at the mention of his mother's name.

"She is not my mother. She abandoned me." Jace hissed.

Magnus chuckled, "And Valentine didn't?"

Jace's degree uncertain and questionable, but it disappeared quickly.

"He did that to protect me, didn't you father?" Jace asked, turning to Valentine.

Valentine calmly said, "The warlock is trying to confuse you Jonathon. Remember warlock like other downworlders are impure on this planet."

Valentine walked over to Jace and Magnus was barely able to hear what he said.

"That warlock also put a spell on your best friend, your Parabatai, your bother to fall in love with him. That's wrong for a man to fall in love with another man."

Magnus took a deep breath, trying not to explode with anger.

"I did not cast a love spell on Alexander." He hissed, "Our live is for-"

Valentine yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH."

Valentine reached into his pocket and pulled out a gag.

Magnus stiffened and he tried to move away. He snapped his fingers and the glamour over his eyes fell away, revealing his cat like eyes.

Valentine's lip curled into a snarl, "A downworlder took my best friend away from me. I will not have that happen to my son!"

"I'm not going to take Alexander away from you Jace." Magnus protested.

Jace was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up, his arms crossed in front of him, and his eyes closed in deep thought.

Valentine stepped in front of Magnus and slapped him, hard.

Magnus whimpered and blood started to stream out of the corner of his mouth, leaving a thin river.

Valentine grabbed Magnus' jaw and ignoring his whimpers, he tied the gag around his head, silencing him.

"Ah, that's much better." Valentine smirked.

Magnus glared at Valentine, his body screaming in pain and for Alec.

Valentine crossed the room to where the whip was coiled and Magnus' eyes widened.

He picked the coiled whip off the wall, Jace still had not made a move.

Valentine smirked and walked behind Magnus. He heard the whip uncool, a slight hiss, and as the tip fell to the floor with a _Thud_!

Magnus braced himself for what was about to happen.

He heard the hiss of the whip as it flew through the air and struck him with a sickening crunch!

Magnus screamed a muffled cry of pain. The whip had felt like a knife that was pulled down his back to quickly. Magnus arched his back, as he felt the cool touch of his own blood down his heated back.

Jace was standing straight now, his eyes wide, and his fists clenched.

"Father-" Jace started.

"Quiet Jonathan! This warlock is getting exactly what he deserves!" Valentine yelled.

Jace bit his lip, but leaned against the wall again.

Magnus glared at Jace, but another lash came and Magnus screamed again, his bison beginning to darken. Magnus tried to stand, his chains rattling as he pulled himself up.

When he finally stood on his feet, wobbling, Valentine lashed Magnus again.

Magnus' vision flickered and he dropped to his knees, painfully. The concrete meeting bone and sending waves of pain up his legs.

He screamed a scream he never knew he had and his body went limp.

Magnus heard Jace scream, "STOP!"

Magnus pried open his eyes and saw Jace wasn't in front of him. He painfully turned his head to look behind him.

Valentine's whip was raised, but Jace had a firm grip on his wrist, stopping the lash.

"There has to be another way, instead of killing our prisoner, father." Jace said, anxiously.

Valentine's gaze softened as he stared at Jace.

"Well there always is another way, Jonathan."

Valentine lowered his hand, coiled the whip, and placed it back where it was.

Magnus sighed. He could feel his arms and back relax. The fresh blood on his back still oozing down to his black skinny jeans.

A warlock's body immediately starts to heal itself when injured, but because Magnus had the blue magic resistant cuffs on it healed slower than usual.

Valentine pulled Magnus' phone out and pressed emergency contacts.

Alec's name was at the top.

"Let's make a little phone call to your precious Alexander. Since he's call you like 10 times already."

Valentine pressed the call button and reality seemed to pass by so slowly.

Until Alec picked up, "Hello."


	34. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33**

"Are you or are you not Valentine Morgenstern's daughter?" The Inquisitor asked.

The question hung in the air like a timebomb, no one spoke.

After what seemed like years, Clary brushed a strand of orange fiery hair out of her face. Her face was unreadable, a stone set in the midst of many colors.

She slowly answered, "I am Clary Fairchild, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and….." her voice was pained, "And Valentine Morgenstern."

The room went deathly silent as tension hung in the air.

Alec broke the silence, "WHAT?"

Clary sat down again, between Izzy and Simon, hugging the blanket close to her.

"You heard what I said, Alec." Clary whispered.

"But-" Alec couldn't find anything to say.

The Inquisitor cleared her throat, "That will be all, meeting dismissed."

Not waiting for anyone, the Inquisitor got up, her cloak trailing behind her as she walked out of the office.

Alec was the second to go, only pausing at the door to glare at Clary. He slammed the door behind him, heading to his room.

Aec decided to call Magnus. Magnus always found a way to calm Alec down in situations like these.

The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And went to voicemail.

" _High Warlock of Brooklyn here, if I'm not answering your calls that means I'm not interested in what you want me to do. But if you are Alexander, then I have no idea why I'm missing your call. Leave a message."_

Before the beep went off, Alec quickly hung up and called again.

It went to voicemail.

Alec called again.

Voicemail.

Called again.

Voicemail.

Alec sighed, he had called Magnus four times now, something was wrong.

Alec quickly walked out of his bedroom and to the weapons room. He grabbed a stele, two seraph blades, and his bow and quivers.

Strapping his seraph blades to his belt and bow and quiver to his back, he went out and walked to the front Institute doors.

Someone tapped him on the shoulders, sighing he turned around.

Izzy was looking him up and down.

"And where are you off to, big brother?" she said.

Alec stuttered, "Um…..j-just a de-demon patrol."

Izzy chuckled, "You are such a bad liar."

Alec frowned, Izzy wouldn't leave him alone unless he told her.

"Fine, if you must know," he sighed, "I'm going to Magnus' loft, because he will not answer my calls and I'm worried."

Izzy smiled, "Aw, that is so cute. Go ahead big brother, but call me if anything happens."

Izzy turned on her heels, clicking as she walked down the hall.

Alec sighed as he walked through the Institute doors and was met be a rush of cold winter air, but he didn't care, weather just wasn't the same to him as mundanes.

In quick sure strides, Alec started walking down the streets of Brooklyn toward Magnus' loft. His mind kept screaming at him, _Something's wrong,_ but he pushed the thought away not wanting to believe it.

Unaware that his strides had become in a fast jog, he got Magnus' loft in record time.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, as he got to the door of the loft.

Nobody answered.

The weird thing was that Magnus never ignored Alec and he couldn't see any lights on under the door.

Alec cursed under his breath, something was definitely wrong. He took out his stele and drew an open rune on the lock of the door.

The door opened with a click and he quickly walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Magnus?" Alec said, walking into the living room.

Alec was starting to panic. Magnus wasn't in the apartment, but nothing seemed out of place, as if he hadn't come home at all.

Alec decided to call Magnus again.

The world seem to slow down as Alec pressed the dial button.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four times.

And voicemail.

"Damn it." Alec whispered.

Alec pulled out his sensor, a phone like object, except it tracked demon energies.

So far there was no demon energies as he walked all over the apartment.

Alec sighed in defeat and decided to call Izzy. He dialed her.

"Alec what's wrong?" Izzy answered immediately.

"Magnus isn't here! There are no traces of demon energy and he is still not answering the freakin phone!" Alec yelled.

Izzy took in a deep breath, "Calm down, Alec! Everything's going to be alright!"

"But what if this is how he is breaking up with me, by leaving no trace and moving to Canada!" Alec was pacing now.

"I swear if this is how he is breaking up with you, the last thing he will see is my fist!" Izzy snapped back.

"Are you sure he's not out for a walk and just put his phone on silence?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, I've called him six times and he NEVER puts his phone on silence." Alec yelled.

"Come back to the Institute then, we'll find a way to find Magnus."

Alec sighed, "Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Alec pressed call end button and began to walk to the loft doors, when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Alec quickly reached for his phone.

Magnus was calling him.

 _Oh, thank the Angel._

Alec quickly pressed the answer button and put his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Alec said, "MAGNUS WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU NOT BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS!"

Alec heard a clatter through the phone, and a MMMPPPHHH!

Alec's breath quickened, _NO this can't be happening!_

"Why hello there, Alexander." said a voice Alec could never forget.

"Valentine." Alec hissed.


	35. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34**

Magnus heard Alec's panic as he answered the phone.

Magnus stood up against the pain and yelled ALEXANDER, but with the gag it came out as MMMPPPHHHH!

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, "Valentine, what have you done to Magnus! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Valentine chuckled, "Not that much….yet."

"If you hurt him I swear BY THE ANGEL I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Ale yelled.

"Why do you care so much about a downworlder, Alec." Jace said, behind Magnus.

"JACE!?" Alec screamed.

"Yes, I'm here, with my father." Jace said, calmly.

Silence.

Alec's voice was choked, "You're father is VALENTINE!"

"Yes." Jace answered.

Alec gasped and cleared his throat, "Jace the reason I care so much about is because….. Magnus is my boyfriend and I love him."

Magnus smiled and felt like hugging Alec, but he couldn't.

Jace stiffened and turned towards Magnus, with a look of pure fury. He walked over to him and slapped Magnus across the face, hard.

Magnus fell to the ground and whimpered as his shoulder hit the cement.

"Jace, did you just hurt Magnus?" Alec growled, "You will pay for that, even if you are my parabatai."

Valentine laughed, a cold laugh that sent shivers up Magnus' back.

"Back to business." Valentine licked his lips, "Do you know Alexander, why I have Magnus?"

Alec snarled, "Don't call me that! Only Magnus gets to call me Alexander."

"Answer the damn question!"

Alec sucked in a breath, "No."

"It's simple really." Valentine smiled, "A trade."

"A trade?" Alec asked.

Magnus had enough, ignoring the pain as he pushed himself off the ground, Magnus snapped his fingers and the gag slid down his neck. The cuffs tightened around his wrists but he bit his lip from crying out.

"Clarissa for Magnus. That's all I ask." Valentine smirked.

"DON'T DO IT ALEXANDER!" Magnus' voice was pained, "I can take care of myself."

"MAGNUS, are you okay? Have they done anything to you? Don't worry I'll find you!" Alec said.

Mangus was about to answer, when Valentine punched him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and he doubled over, gasping.

"Stupid warlock! Jonathon put the gag back on the warlock!" Valentine said.

"NO!" Alec screamed.

Jace pulled Magnus' head up by his hair, making him wince, and quickly tied the gag again. Magnus pulled away from Jace and kicked out, hitting Jace square in the stomach. He whimpered but stepped away from Magnus to go to stand next to Valentine.

"Clarissa for Magnus." Valentine said, "If you don't bring her in two days, your little warlock will die."

Magnus heard Alec suck in a breath and Valentine hung up.

"You're feisty aren't you?" Valentine said, turning to Magnus.

Magnus glared at Valentine, but in response he pulled his arms so that his chains would rattle.

Valentine chuckled, "You really should behave warlock, or not as bad things are going to happen to you."

Magnus shook his head.

"Cat eyes, huh. You're father is Asmodeus, one of the nine princes of hell." Valentine smirked.

A growl came from the back of Magnus' throat as Valentine said his father's name.

"Oh, looks like you and your father don't get along." Valentine said.

Magnus could feel the anger inside of him burst and magic flew off his hand heading straight for Valentine.

A searing pain went up Magnus' back and he screamed a muffled cry of pain as he let go of the spell, the blue cuffs illuminated and Magnus cursed under his breath.

Magnus heard a gun cock and looked up.

Valentine held a a gun to Magnus' right arm.

"This," Valentine nudged the gun deeper into Magnus' arm, "is an anti-magic gun. It stops you're magic for about 3 hours, so if you step out of line again warlock, I will not hesitate to shoot you." Valentine snapped, bringing the gun back to his side.

Magnus didn't move, the hair on his arms and neck rising as Valentine put the gun in the corner of the cell.

Valentine smirked and walked out of the cell, leaving Jace and Magnus alone.

Jace glared at Magnus, his golden eyes flickered with confusion and anger.

Jace walked towards Magnus and Magnus tried to back away but his chains didn't let him go far.

Magnus yelped as Jace grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up to look directly at him.

"If you mess with Alec just to hurt him, I swear on the Angel I will make you suffer so much more than this!" Jace hissed.

Magnus was tempted to hit Jace, but he didn't want the gun pointed at him again.

Jace let go of Magnus and stalked out of the room, looking pleased with himself.

Magnus heard the clink as the door shut behind him. He fell to his knees, the chains making his arms rest above his head.

 _Alexander, please save me._


	36. Chapter 35

**Ch. 35**

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled as Valentine hung up.

He fell to his knees, the world around him spinning.

 _Magnus is suffering and it's all my fault!_

In his mind Alec pictured Magnus in a cell, alone and hurt.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, "Magnus, I'm so sorry."

Alec forced himself to get up, his knees wanting to give out underneath him, and the world felt like a fuzzy dream.

 _Izzy, I need to call Izzy._

Alec's fingers fumbled for his phone, that was on the carpet, his eyes starting to fill with angry and frustrated tears. He finally dialed Izzy, his hands shaking.

"Alec, where the hell are you?" Izzy yelled, picking up.

Alec stuttered, "M-Magnus, he-he…"

Izzy gasped, "Did he break up with you?"

Tears threatened to roll down his face, "No!"

"Then what?"

Alec took a deep breath, "Val-Valentine…"

"Alec, what's wrong?"

"VALENTINE HAS MAGNUS!" Alec yelled.

"...What….."

"Izzy…." Alec's voice was choked.

"Stay right where you are Alec, I'm coming to get you."

Alec sniffed, "Okay"

He hung up and his arm fell limp beside him, dropping his phone onto the soft carpet. Alec sat down on the couch behind him and his knees to his chest, crying into them.

Alec closed his eyes and hugged his knees closer to him.

 _Magnus, I'm so sorry….._

Alec sobbed into his knees , images flashing through his mind.

 _Magnus all alone, blood all over his body, and his eyes lifeless….._

"NOOOO!" Alec yelled, standing up.

He carefully sat back down in the armchair and smelled Magnus' sweet rolled down his cheeks and his fists clenched.

Alec closed his eyes, trying not to cry anymore.

He was a shadowhunter, he's not supposed to cry, especially because of a downworlder…..but he couldn't help it.

Magnus was suffering and it was his fault.

Alec was snapped back into reality by a knock on the loft door.

"ALEC, IT'S ME IZZY!"

Alec got up and wiped the tears as best as he could and walked over to the door.

He opened it and Izzy stood there with Clary and Simon.

"Izzy, why did you bring them?" Alec hissed.

Izzy put her hands on her hips and pout her lips, "They've saved your life multiple times, Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes and allowed them to enter Magnus' loft.

"Where is Magnus?" Simon asked, stupidly.

Alec turned to Simon and was about to hit him, but Izzy help him back.

"Simon!" Clary yelled, digging her elbow into his ribs.

"Ow!" Simon said, jumping away from Clary.

"Alec, I am so sorry to hear about Magnus." Clary said.

Clary hugged Alec, but Alec pulled away and went to go lean against the bedroom doorway.

"I don't need your sympathy, Clary." Alec angrily said.

Izzy quickly asked, "Do you have any clues or ideas as to where Magnus could be?"

Alec tore his gaze away from Clary, "No, I left him to come back to the Institute and then when I came back here, Magnus called me but it was Valentine with his phone and he told me if I didn't bring him someone, he would ki-kill Magnus."

Clary crossed her arms, "Who is it he wants, Alec?"

Alec swallowed and took a few seconds to answer, "He-He wants you Clary."

Clary took a step back, her eyes widening out of fear, "NO!"

"One more thing…...Jace was with him." Alec said, looking at the ground.

"WHAT?!" All three of them yelled.

"Yeah, and he said that Valentine was his father, but that would make him Clary's….."

The room went silent.

"My brother…." Clary choked out.

Alec and Izzy frowned, while Simon smiled.

"Jace is my brother." Clary said, her body starting to shake.

"It seems so." Issy said.

She turned back to Alec, "Do you happen to have a plan, big brother?"

Alec shook his head, tears building up again.

"Well we better come up with one or Magnus could die!"


	37. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

Every inch of Magnus' body was sore and every time he moved the cuts would open, sending a new wave of pain through his body. The gag in his mouth was damp with saliva and his wrists were numb from the cuffs.

Magnus tried to stretch, but the whip cuts on his back opened again and he hissed in pain. After a while Magnus felt his eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. He sighed and closed his eyes, darkness greeting him like an old friend. Magnus felt his body finally relax, but the nightmares came as usual.

Magnus heard a voice…..." _MAGNUS!"._ He opened his eyes to see himself standing in the middle of a white room. " _MAGNUS!"_ THe voice was familiar, very familiar….. _"MAGNUS!"_ he turned at the sound of footsteps behind him. " _MAGNUS!"_ That voice…...Alexander…..Magnus quickly tried to find the voice, " _ALEXANDER!"_

As if the call summoned him, Magnus saw Alec rushing for him. Alec was bleeding severely, a lot of cuts on his beautiful face, and he was holding his side. Magus tried to run to him,but found he was unable to move.

Alec kept running to Magnus…...but right before he got to Magnus, Alec disappeared.

 _"ALEC!"_ Magnus cried.

The white walls around him turned red, the paint rolling down the walls, as if it was blood itself. Magnus tried to move, to run away, but he still couldn't move.

 _"You're nothing but a filthy warlock!"_ A voice echoed through the room.

Suddenly, in black paint, the words _filthy warlock_ appeared on the blood red wall.

" _Monster!"_

 _"Killer!"_

 _"Abomination!"_

At every word that was said, black paint appeared on the wall, spelling out a word. Magnus' breathing quickened as memories, bad memories surfaced.

Word after word after word was said until the walls around Magnus was covered. Magnus was crouched on the floor, holding his knees to his chest and trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly the words stopped and a bright light illuminated down onto someone. _Alec…_

Alec was suspended in midair, his arms held above his head by chains heading up to the ceiling. Magnus quickly got to his feet and desperately tried to move towards Alec, with no luck.

 _"ALEXANDER!"_ Magnus yelled.

Alec's head moved slightly and he groaned.

"Alec, it's okay! I'm here!" Magnus was now crying.

The chains fell away and Alec landed on the ground. As if something clicked Magnus ran for Alec and he cradled him in his arms.

 _"Please Alec, don't die! Please!"_ Magnus stroked Alec's hair.

Magnus was pulled away from Alec by strong hands, and before he knew it, he was face to face with Isabelle Lightwood. Her eyes were tear filled and her face was red.

"You did this to Alec, you little !" she yelled.

Isabelle pushed Magnus to the ground and she slapped him with the back of her hand, sending him sprawled to the ground.

"Why would you hurt Alec, you lied to him!" She yelled, punching him in the stomach.

Magnus gasped for air and tried to get away from Isabelle, crawling against the blood red floor.

 _What did I do?_ Magnus thought.

He felt something grab him by the leg and swing him to the other side of the room, his side hitting the floor hard and he groaned from the pain.

"TELL MY WHY THE YOU DID IT, YOU LITTLE !" Isabelle screamed.

Magnus heard the clicks of high heels and felt himself being pulled up by strong hands, fingernails digging into his skin.

Isabelle's eyes were dark with a glare that gave Magnus the shivers.

"W-What... did..I-I..d-do?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle's gaze softened, but the next words that came out of her mouth wasn't her voice.

"Wake up." the deep voice said.

"What?"

"WAKE UP!"

Isabelle punched Magnus and everything went black.

Magnus' eyes opened with a snap and he groaned from how sore he was.

"Finally you're awake!"

Magnus turned to the voice and he was looking in the smiling face of Jace Wayland. A growl came from the back of his throat and the glamour over his cat eyes vanished.

"Woah there tiger, you were screaming in your sleep so I thought it would be better to wake you up." Jace said, smirking.

Magnus tried to get up, but the pain from the cuts opening up again was too much. Jace leaned against the wall, watching Magnus with fire golden eyes.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Jace started to step towards Magnus. Magnus backed away from Jace as much as possible, but his chains didn't let him go very far.

Jace grabbed the gag on Magnus and with a swift pull, he pulled the gag away from Magnus' mouth.

"You're welcome." Jace said, walking away.

"I didn't say thank you, shadowhunter!" Magnus spat.

Jace's eyebrow raised, "Now, now. That's not how you talk to your rescuer."

Magnus chuckled, "Please, I may wear makeup and a bunch of glitter, but I'm not stupid."

Jace smirked, "I didn't say that did I?"

Magnus growled, "What do you want, shadowhunter?"

"I want information!" Jace said, narrowing his eyes.

Magnus smirked, "And why would I give you that?"

"Because I could be the key to you getting out of here, alive." Jace said.


	38. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37**

Alec, Clary, Izzy, and Simon were running down the streets of Brooklyn, towards the Institute.

"Why are we going to the Institute again?" Simon asked.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Remind me why it was a good idea to bring the Daylighter?"

Izzy sighed and turned towards Simon, still running, "Darling, we are going to the Institute to check for clues and decide on what to do."

Simon was staring into Izzy's eyes as they ran and he almost tripped on feet.

Alec laughed, "A vampire tripping, never heard of it!"

Simon glared at Alec and ran next to Clary, head down.

Alec turned his attention back in front of him, his head spinning. By the Angel, if Jace hurt Magnus badly, the last thing he would see was going to be the silver on his seraph blade.

Alec was distracted with his thoughts that he barely hear Clary scream.

"Ahhhh!"

Alec sighed and turned to Clary, "What is it!"

Out of the corner of his eye Alec saw something scurry in the dark alley to the right of him. _A demon…_ Terror ripped through Alec and he immediately skidded to a stop, with such force that he left a dent in the concrete sidewalk.

"Runes, NOW!" Alec yelled to them.

The shadowhunters got into action, Alec activating his speed, agility, and invisibility rune. Izzy and Clary did the same thing, while Simon bared his fangs.

Alec activated his bow and loaded an arrow onto its thin, hard string. The tip of the arrow was blue, the ones that Magnus had given him. Looking closer Alec realized that _MB_ was carved into the arrow itself.

 _Stop distracting yourself…,_ he thought to himself.

A huge clang came from the back of the alley and then the sound of scurrying Simon hissed, his eyes darting around the blackness.

"Simon, what is it?" Izzy asked.

Simon hissed again, "That thing is big, not like any other demon we've ever encountered."

Clary took out her seraph blade and slowly started to walk into the alley.

"Clary, we don't have a plan!" Alec whispered, harshly.

"Do we need one?" Clary smirked and walked into darkness.

Alec rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Just like her brother!"

Izzy glared at Alec before heading in after Clary, her whip uncoiling from around her wrist and down to the ground.

Alec sighed and clenching his bow tighter, walked into the darkness. He could hear the footsteps of Izzy and Simon behind him, but not Clary.

Simon put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "The scurrying, it stopped."

Alec felt his eyes widen and he urgently said, "CLARY!"

A shrill scream filled the air and they ran towards it.

"CLARY!" Simon screamed.

They got to the end of the alley and what they saw surprised them. A demon was standing in front of Clary, who was covered in black goo.

The demon lifted its head and let out a terrifying roar, that echoed throughout the alley.

"What kind of demon is that?" Izzy asked.

Alec stuttered, "I-I don't kn-know!"

Simon waved his hands, "Well that can't be good, because Alec knows everything!"

Alec shot an arrow at where he heard the scuffling stop and he quickly got the witchlight from his jacket pocket and held it out. The witchlight sent out a dim light and Alec could finally see the demon.

It was huge, it could barely fit in the tight alley. It's face had multiple horns, big red eyes, and sharp white fangs stuck out of its mouth. The body was black and Alec could barely make out the two wings held closely to its side. Alec saw his arrow right next to the edge of the left wing, it had barely missed the demon.

"That demon, I've never seen it before!" Alec said.

"So is it a new kind?" Clary said, holding her seraph blade towards the demon.

"I don't know!" Alec said, frustrated.

The demon blinked and spread its wings, scratching the sides of the alley. It growled and rows of sharp teeth were shown.

"It's huge!" Simon yelled, backing up.

Izzy yelled, "We can't take it down by ourselves, we need back up!"

Alec nodded, "Slowly start to back up."

Alec put his witchlight away, drawing his bowstring back straight at where he last saw the demon.

A huge terrifying roar filled filled the alley and the sound of crashing footsteps in front of them.

Alec shot two arrows at where he thought the demon's chest would. Another roar and faster feet in front of them.

"RUN!" Alec yelled.

They turned and ran. Simon already out of the alley due to his vampire speed.

"Come on guys!" Simon yelled.

Izzy yelled, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one wearing stilettos!"

"Then why did you wear them!?" Alec yelled, running faster as the claw scrapes and footsteps got louder.

"They are cute and go with my outfit!" Izzy snapped back.

Alec rolled his eyes and kept running, they were almost at the entrance of the alley.

Suddenly the noise behind them stopped and all Alec could hear was the wind whistling through the alley.

Simon was watching something above them, mouth gaped open in horror. Alec stopped running and looked up.

The demon was right on top of him, its claws stuck into the wall to keep it up, like a spider. The demon growled and Alec felt the saliva on his forehead.

Alec notched an arrow and shot directly at its chest, hoping to get it off balance. The arrow hit its target and the demon roared in pain and came crashing down on them.

"RUN!" Alec yelled.

The thundering sound of the demon fallin came down fast, rock falling, crumbling down on them.

Alec could see the entrance of the alley, his heart jumped and he almost got flattened by a boulder.

"Woah, we're almost there." Alec yelled,

The demon crashed to the ground, with a sickening crush and dust shot in the air.

"Ahh!" Izzy yelled behind Alec.

Alec's eyes widened, "Izzy?"

Alec saw Clary hesitate but yelled, "Clary go, we will meet you out there with Simon!"

Alec turned back, narrowly missing a boulder and frankly calling, "IZZY!"

"ALEC!"

Alec ran towards the voice and found Izzy among the falling rocks. Her foot was caught under a rock and her forehead bleeding.

"IZZY!" Alec rushed for her.

The demon had gotten up on its legs, wings held to its side and its eyes on Alec.

Alec hated how the blood red eyes made him shiver. He quickly ran to Izzy, who was now unconscious on the ground, blood in a small pool around her.

"Izzy, it's going to he okay!" Alec panted.

He slung his bow on his shoulder and gently pried the rock off Izzy's ankle and started to grab her arms and lift her.

The demon started to move, throwing it's head back, teeth gnashing together, and a roar so loud the building s around them shook.

Alec picked Izzy up bridal style and turned to start heading for the alley way entrance.

"Come on!" Clary and Simon were yelling.

Alec heard the sound of him being followed and he turned his head slightly.

The demon was chasing after him, it had small hands on the tip of its wings and was running on all fours. It's blood red eyes sent a shiver of fear up Alec's spine.

"Simon, get over here!" Alec yelled.

Quicker that Alec could comprehend Simo ran to them, Alec handed Izzy to him, even though he thought it was a bad idea.

"Get her to the Institute. NOW, GO!" Alec yelled pushing Simon forward.

Simon went and Alec turned towards the demon coming straight for him. He notched an arrow in his bow and aimed it right for its weak spot right in between it's eyes.

Alec was about to shoot the arrow when the demon's tail shot out and chucked a boulder at Alec faster that he could comprehend.

He just had time to turn around as the boulder hit him square in the back. Pain shot through him like a bullet and the force of the hit sent him sprawling to the ground.

Alec groaned as he hit the ground and blood started to run down his forehead. His chest hurt when he breathed and he thought he had broken a rib.

"Alec watch out!" Clary screamed.

Alec looked up and sae another boulder hurtling towards him. He barely had time to roll out of the way before the boulder hit the ground.

Alec got up and grabbing his bow, ran towards the entrance. Clary's eyes were wide and her face full of concern.

Alec started to feel dizzy and the world started to spin.

The demon was closing in and Alec wasn't sure if he would make it.

ALec go t to the entrance and turning quickly notched two arrows and fired them. The arrows hit the demon straight the middle of the eyes and it fell right in front of Alec.

Alec fell to his knees, the world turning black and he barely heard Clary scream. As he fell on the ground and the world went black around him, the last thing he saw was the demon spitting into four tiny versions of itself.

 _Well, I failed you Magnus. I'm sorry,_ Alec thought.

 _New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings._


	39. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

Magnus' eyes narrowed, "And I can trust you because…..."

Jace leaned against the wall, "Because I will give you my oath."

Magnus' eyes widened. A shadowhunter never swore on the Angel to a downworlder.

"I swear on the Angel, that I will get you out of here." Jace said, holding his right hand up.

Jace smirked, "Now, I said I want information Magnus. That is your name right?"

Magnus chuckled, "Magnus Bane at your service, Jace Wayland."

"Anyways, I said I wanted information-" Jace started.

"JONATHON!" A voice said down the hall….Valentine.

Jace's expression hardened, "Father."

Faster than Magnus could comprehend, Jace put the gag back on Magnus. He backed up and leaned against the wall just as Valentine entered.

"Hello father, back so soon." Jace said.

Valentine smirked, "The demon summoning was a success!"

 _Demon summoning?_

Jace's smile slipped for a second, "Oh, congratulations!"

Valentine's gaze turned to Magnus and his smirk turned into a frown.

"Jonathan what are you doing with this downworlder scum!" Valentine hissed. ( **A/N How DARE you Valentine, Magnus is a great person.)**

Jace turned to Valentine, "I was interrogating him father."

"I interrogate people Jonathan, but please tell me what information you have gotten." Valentine said, walking over to stand next to Jace.

Valentine was fully in the light and Magnus could make out what he was wearing. Valentine had on black combat boots, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket over a dark grey shirt, and strapped to his back was the soul sword. The sword had a golden hilt with a purple jewel in the middle and its blade was shiny with words and ancient markings carved in it. Magnus just couldn't keep his eyes off it.

"Well?" he said.

Jace bowed his head, "None, father."

Valentine scoffed, "And how much time did you have?"

"6 hours." Jace replied quietly.

Valentine's eyebrow raised, "Then what were you doing those other 4-5 hours."

Jace slowly started to back up, "Nothing father."

Valentine lunged forward and grabbed Jace by the neck, "TELL ME!"

Jace started to choke, grasping to get the hands off of his neck, "I….I w-was in-in my ro-room."

Valentine smiled and let go of Jace, "That wasn't so hard was it."

Jace fell to his knees, gasping for breath, his hands rubbing his red neck.

"For not answering truthfully, you will be punished." Valentine said, turning.

As he turned the tip of the mortal sword hit the wall next to him and started to scratch the side, sending an awful sound echoing through the room. The noise seemed to bounce in Magnus' head and it felt absolutely AWFUL!

Jace's eyes widened and for the first time MAgnus saw fear within the swirling amber and gold.

"Yes father." Jace mumbled, starting to get up.

"VALENTINE!"

A thin scrawny fellow with red hair and bright green eyes ran into the room. His body was covered in runes, the black outlines making the pale skin seem to glow.

"What is it?" Valentine answered, crossly.

"My lord, the demon we summoned has been sent back to Edom." the shadowhunter bowed his head, his eyes wandering the floor.

"WHAT!?" Valentine yelled, scaring the small guy.

"We don't know who killed it but it took them a bit of time to do it."

Valentine glared, "Very well, keep an eye out if any other demons have been killed too."

The shadowhunter bowed again, "Yes, sir."

He quietly left the room, not even glancing at Magnus on the way out. After the shadowhunter left all was silent…..and Magnus started to wonder if he would ever be


	40. Chapter 39

**Ch. 39**

Alec woke up with a sever headache, the bright lights in the room hurt his eyes, and when he moved his body was really sore.

"You're awake! Thank the Angel!"

Alec blinked and to his surprise Izzy was standing at the end of his bed, casually just looking him up and down.

"Hey Izzy." He said, rubbing his eyes.

Alec tried to sit up, pain shot through him and he yelped.

"Woah, take it easy. You took a beating out there Alec." Izzy said, walking around the bed and gently pushing Alec back down onto the pillows.

Alec groaned images flashing through his mind.

"What happened?" he asked, tenderly touching his bandaged forehead.

Izzy smiled, "Well, Clary said that after you passed out, the demon had split into four version of itself. Clary pulled out her seraph blade and she killed off the rest of the demons!"

Alec rubbed his sore neck and his eyes widened, "Clary?"

Izzy smiled, "Yep."

"Are you sure? I mean Clary….." Alec raised his eyebrows.

Izzy ut her hands on her hips, "You're just upset that you got your ass saved by a non-shadowhunter."

Alec pouted his lips, trying to change the subject, "How are you Izzy?"

"I'm fine, sprained ankle and a minor concussion, but nothing serious." Izzy waved her hands towards Alec, "You on the other hand big brother, suffered a lot." Izzy said, stroking Alec's arm.

Alec winced, "How badly?"

"Seven broken ribs, broken ankle, some internal bleeding, broken wrist, and major concussion." Izzy said counting on her fingers.

Alec did a sharp intake, "Did you draw an iratze?"

Izzy nodded, "You'll feel sore for just a little while but all the bones have been mended."

"Where is everybody else?" Alec said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Searching for Jace and Magnus."

Alec's eyebrow raised, "They know about Magnus?!"

Izzy nodded, "We decided to tell them."

"But Izzy-"

"ALEC!"

Izzy turned and Alec saw Simon and Clary rushing towards them.

"Alec, I'm so glad that you're awake!" Clary said, grabbing onto the bed post.

"You are?" Alec crossed his arms.

"Yes, they are just about to finish the meeting on what to do about Jace and Magnus."

Alec's heat leaped, "Really?"

Clary nodded, "The Inquisitor decided to stay until this was solved."

Alec rubbed his head, "By the Angel…..."

Clary looked like she was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a flashing red light and an alarm ringing through the Institute.

"Oh no…." Izzy said, looking down the hallway.

"What does that mean?" Simon asked, pointing at the red lights above them.

Alec looked around them, "That something bad has happened."

Shadowhunters started running around them, hastily making their way to the control room.

"We should go see what's wrong!" Izzy said, starting to get up.

Alec reached for Izzy's hand, "Iz, please take me with you."

Clary shook her head, "You are in no position to walk right now."

Alec smirked, "Are you sure?"

Before anyone answered, Alec pushed himself up, ignoring the shooting pain up his back, stood up. He cautiously took a few step , holding onto stuff as he walked.

"Alec, I agree with Clary." Izzy, said heading over to Alec.

Alec grit his teeth, "I can do this!"

Alec let go of the shari he was holding onto and took a couple steps. He tripped and fell face first into the soft, white carpet. He rolled on his back and groaned, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"You sure?" Clary asked, smirking.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. The world around him faded, the voices ceased, and a picture appeared in his head, Magnus.

"I have to do this for Magnus, I have to!' Alec said, opening his eyes and pushing himself up.

Alec took a deep breath and keeping the picture of Magnus in his head, took a few steps, this time without falling or wobbling. He smiled and walked around the room.

Izzy smiled, throwing her arms up, "They said you wouldn't walk for a week!"

"They were wrong then." Alec said, walking over and hugging Izzy.

The red lights still flashed and the alarm rang in Alec's ears.

"Come on." Alec sid, walking out of his bedroom.

"Should someone walk behind him incase he falls?" Simon said.

"I HEARD THAT!" Alec yelled, poking his head back through the door.

Izzy put her hands on her hips, "I think he is fine."

They walked out of Alec's bedroom and down the hall to the control room, which was already crowded. Finally the blaring lights stopped and the alarm turned off.

Alec pushed his way through the crowd, Clary , Izzy, and Simon closely following him. When they made it to the middle of the room, a simulated picture of Jace was red with the words WANTED circling around the picture.

"What is going on!?" Alec yelled, out loud.

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood so nice of you to join us."

Alec turned around and Inquisitor Herondale walked onto the bridge a little bit above the room floor.

"Jace Wayland has been declared a traitor to the Clave and any further searches will be cut off," The Inquisitor said, glaring, "and we have decide to not turn in Clary Morgenstern for Magnus Bane."


	41. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

Valentine circled around Magnus, "I'm surprised you're lover boy hasn't come for you yet."

Magus felt a growl at the back of his throat, how dare he say that Alexander would leave him.

"I think it's time we call you're little lover and get my prize." Valentine smirked.

Magnus' eyes narrowed, _Oh no….._

Valentine walked towards Magnus, "Jonathon, go set up the camera."

Jace quietly exited the room, his head down.

Valentine continued walking over to Magnus, hsi walk creaking on the floor. HE reached out and roughly took the gag off Magnus, not caring if it hurt him.

Magnus looked down at the floor, not wanting to look into the smirking face of Valentine.

"Look at me, faggot!" Valentine yelled, spit landing on Magnus' face.

Magnus kept looking down, his teeth gritted, and fist clenched above his head.

Valentine slapped Magnus, hard, "LOOK AT ME!"

Magnus' head went back and he tasted blood in his mouth. He slowly looked up at Valentine gritting his teeth.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Valentine said, walking around Magnus.

Magnus clenched his fists, his nails digging into his skin and bit his lip hard from answering back.

"Well?" Valentine stopped behind Magnus, his breath tickling the back of his neck as he spoke.

"No." Magnus finally answered, his voice cracking from lack of water.

Valentine traced the cuts on Magnus' bare back, his rough nails opening them. Magnus hissed in pain and tried to arch his back, but Valentien just traced harder. He felt the warm trickle of blood down his back onto the floor.

"Stand up, fag." Valentine said, putting pressure onto Magnus' open cuts.

Magnum straightened up, his legs wobbling as he stood up. His body felt like it would give out at any second.

Valentine smirked and kicked the back of Magnus' knee, which caused him to lose balance and fall back down. He groaned as he hit the hard floor and gasped for breath.

Magnu's whole body felt like it was on fire, no energy was left on him. He just wanted to lie there, and do nothing. He squeezed his eyes shut and Valentine's laugh rang through his ears.

"Get up!" Valentine said, walking closer to Magnus.

Valentine pulled Magnus up by his hair, Magnus whimpered and tried to stand on his wobbling legs. Valentine let go of MAgnus and laughed watching Magnus in pain.

Magnus felt the glamour over his eyes fall away, due to tiredness. He tried to put the glamour back up, but he had no energy.

Magnus heard footsteps down the hall and the shadow of a shadowhunter, Jace.

"Father," Jace said, "It is set up."

"Great, "Valentine smiled, Bring along the downworlder."

Jace's golden eyes looked Magnus up and down, "Um, father maybe we should at least give him something to eat."

Valentine's eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I just think if this plan is going to work, we need to give him a little food" Jace said, leaning against the wall.

Valentine's cold grey eyes looked Magnus up and down, "Uh, fine, but meet me in the room later."

Valentine left the room, but his long footsteps echoed through the hallway.

Jace smirked, "No, thank you Jace I am grateful."

Magnus frowned, "Does it look like I find that funny, SHADOWHUNTER?!"

Jace chuckled, "Cool eyes."

Magnus grit his teeth as memories cem flooding back to him. Voices in his head, his father's voice, _My dear child, you can destroy him. You have the power, power beyond the shadowhunters!_

Magnus shook his head, "Leave me alone, father."

"What?" Jace asked.

Magnus snapped his fingers, the glamour going back over his cat eyes, "Nothing."

Jace shrugged and left the room.

 _You have great power my son….power unimaginable to the shadowhunters….._ A voice said in his head, Asmodeus.

Magnus growled, "Leave me ALONE!"

 _Use the gifts I have given you…_ Asmodeus' voice was deep and powerful.

Magus felt strength and power through his veins, a few blue sparks flew off his hands, and for once he felt really good. He sighed, clenching his fists, but the power went away and Magnus hurt all over again.

 _Call upon me and you can destroy the shadowhunters who ever cause you pain….._


	42. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

"WHAT!" Alec yelled.

Inquisitor Herondale walked around Alec, "It's a miracle that you are out of bed. Mr. Lightwood."

"Don't change the subject." Alec growled.

Imogen stopped in front of him sighing, "We have evidence and a witness, Mr. Lightwood. What else would we need to find Mr. Wyland guilty?"

Alec grit his teeth, careful of what he was going to say next, "My parabatai, would never do such a thing like Valentine has."

Imogen's eyebrow raised, "Oh really?"

"Yes." Alec sid, crossing his arms.

She continued to circle him, "Well, he does have the same blood running through his veins."

Alec's eyes widened, "What are you saying?"

Imogen didn't answer, she just kept walking. Her heels going click-clack on the tiled floor. _Click-clack, click-clack, click-clack._

"SO…..."Alec asked.

She stopped in front of him again, her long black cloak trailing around her, as if she were a river of blood.

"We have evidence that Jace Wayland is the lost son of Valentine Morgenstern."

Alec clenched his fists and if he hadn't been injured he probably would punch the Inquisitor.

"You were spying on me! You little-" Alec started.

Imogen waved a finger, "We were collecting valuable information, which you had."

"But that's against the Law!" Alec yelled.

Imogen crossed her arms, a coldness in her eyes, "I am the Law, Mr. Lightwood."

Alec grit his teeth, the Clave had already ruined most of his life. He couldn't come out to his parents and was forced to think that him being gay was really bad.

Alec was going to snap back at her, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to see his mother, glaring at him.

"That's enough, Alec." she said.

Alec shrugged her hand off his shoulder, "No, it's not."

Maryse out her hands on her hips, her tight blue dress showing the curves that she had, and her hair in a tight french braid down her back.

"Clary, Isabelle, take Alec back to his room. I think that the fight got to his head." Maryse said, waving her hand towards the hallway.

Alec was furious, how come his own mother wasn't fighting for Jace. Anger and betrayal ran through his body and he had to bite his lip in order to contain a cruse.

Izzy slowly walked over to Alec, the silence in the room made her heels echo.

"Come on, Alec" Izzy said, tugging on his arm lightly.

Still staring at Maryse with broken eyes, Alec let Izzy lead him from the room. The whole room watching them go, followed by Clary.

Clary ran ahead, her stifling sobs showing that she was crying.

The only thing that kept Alec from collapsing on the ground was the warm hand on his shoulder, slowly pushing him down the marble hallways of the Institute.

"Why didn't mom fight for Jace, Izzy?" Alec asked, barely able to hear himself.

Izzy squeezed Alec's hand and for once Alec felt her shaking in his arms, her confidence shattered.

"Oh, Izzy." Alec said, opening his arms.

She immediately ran into his hug and started to cry. Izzy's sobs shook Alec and her cold tears stained his grey shirt.

"W-Why? H-Her ow-own son!" Izzy said, snuggling deeper and deeper into his arms.

For a few minutes it was just Alec and Izzy, nothing else mattered. Just him and his little sister against the crudeness of reality, of life, of being a shadowhunter.

Izzy finally stepped away from Alec, wiping her eyes, "But Jace would never do something like joining Valentine."

Alec put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, I know."

Izzy pressed a hand onto Alec's chest, right where his parabatai rune was, "Do you still feel him?"

Alec nodded, but he didn't feel a lot. All he knew was that Jace was alive. Maybe not doing well, but he was alive.

Izzy took Alec's hand and they continued to his room. When they finally got there, even outside they could hear the sound of Clary crying.

Alec felt a sharp pain of guilt in his heart and for once he felt bad for Clary. She had barely set foot in the shadow world when her mom disappeared and was killed, her boyfriend(now her brother) was captured, and everything felt like it was her fault.

He knocked and entered, Izzy trailing behind him Clary sat in the chair right next to Alec's open window, the breeze flowing through her gorgeous orange red hair and her hands covered her tear stricken face.

"Clary…." Alec said, walking over to her.

Clary looked up and the tears traveling down her face seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

"It's my fault….." she whispered, "It's all my fault."

Izzy walked over and hugged her,softly stroking her back, " It is never your fault."

Alec turned and sat down on his bed, the soft silk sheets on his bed seemed to invite him to crawl under them and sleep his worries away.

After a while Alec's eyes wandered to the open window . It seemed so inviting, to just swing his feet outside, maybe even lean over….and jump.

Alec stood up and started to walk, his steps seeming heavier than the last. He put his hands on the ledge, ,the paint cracking under his weight.

He leaned his torso out, the breeze blowing his hair in his face. Alec took a moment to take in the beauty of the Institute, this was his home, his life.

"How can I save Magnus it I can't even save Jace….." Alec said.

Izzy stood next to him, "Alec…."

Alec looked down, the leaves skittering across the ground, flying as if they were free. That's all he wanted to do, was to fly away.

A phone began to ring…..

The beat of the ringtone signaled to Alec that it was his phone. Slowly he backed away from the window and made his way to the bed. Clary and Izzy watched him with wide eyes.

As Alec picked up the phone, he thought he was dreaming. The world turned from color to black to color, and his legs felt like they were jello.

"Alec, who is it?" Clary asked.

Alec grabbed onto his bed post, "It's a FaceTime call…"

Izzy pert her hand on Clary's shoulder, "Who from?"

Alec held his phone up, so they could see, "It's from Magnus."


	43. Chapter 42 (The End?)

**Ch. 42**

"No!" Magnus yelled, shaking his head, "Leave ME ALONE!"

Magnus felt the presence in his mind fall away, but so did the energy. Sighing in relief, Mangus slowly stretched his arms and legs, cracking them in the process.

Once his joints felt more alive, he tried pulling on the chains that were holding his sarms up. The chains rattle but didn't move and inch. Magnus grunted and pulled harder, the chains rattling louder.

Finally Magnus gave up, his arms sore, but he didn't have enough strength to break the chains.

He fell to his knees and took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself. The echoing footsteps rang in Magnus' head, but then the screaming began.

At first Magnus thought it was just inside his head, but the hurrying footsteps told him that it was very much real.

After each scream the sound of a whip took its place and he realized the screaming was Jace's. Jace Wayland one of the most fearless shadowhunters ever known was screaming in pain!

Magnus sucked in a breath and backed up against the wall, trying to hide within the shadows. His shirtless chest was covered in sweat and his leds began to cramp.

The screaming finally stopped, and all was silent.

Magnus got up and moved forward, the little bit of light starting to reflect the rings on his fingers. He moved to the cell door and carefully tried to peek out.

Down the hall, Mangus saw red stains on the floor. Blood. And what scared him more was that along the walls of the hall were torture toys, swords, whips, and pretty much anything you could think of.

Magnus ouled more forward trying to get a better look and ignoring the pain in his right shoulder. Pulling himself forward inch by inch, he could now get a clear view of the hallway.

The hallway was made of metal, bolts screws stuck out everywhere. A thin layer of water covered the floor and Magnus finally realized that they were rocking a little. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"I'm on a ship." Magnus whispered to himself.

Magnus hear a POP and his right shoulder sent a wave of pain throughout his body. He sucked in a breath and had to bite his tongue from screaming in pain.

Quickly backing up, he leaned against the wa;; and tried to pop his shoulder back into place, with little success.

Footsteps echoed loudly and became closer to Magnus, signaling people were coming to get him.

Magnus gave a tug on the chain with his dislocated shoulder and even though it hurt like hell, a crack appeared in the rock the chain was connected to.

As the footsteps became closer, an idea formed in his mind. _If he could just pull hard enough…._

The footsteps stopped in front of his cell door and Magnus tried to back up against the wall, his shoulder hurting like hell.

The cell door slowly opened and light streamed into the room. Footsteps echoed and three shadowhunters entered the room.

"Valentine ordered us to bring the filthy warlock!" A girl shadowhunter with tan skin, deep brown eyes, and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

Magnus knew this was his only chance, "Ah, are you my room service?"

The shadowhunters stare at him, not laughing, not even smiling, emotionless. They circled him, two standing behind and one in front with the keys attached to her belt.

 _Perfect…..._ Magnus thought.

Magnus pulled as hard as he could on the chain securing his right arm above his head. The stone cracked and the chain came flying out with a piece of rock attached to it. He grunted, ignoring the pain as much as possible. Magnus' right arm fell by his side and the chain fell by his feet with a crash.

The shadowhunters eyes widened and they reached for their seraph blades.

 _Too slow….._ Magnus thought as the glamour over his eyes fell away.

He grabbed the chain and swung it around knocking them to the ground. At the same time Magnus' shoulder popped back in and he sighed in relief.

Magnus looked at the three shadowhunters at his feet, unconscious. He walked over to the girl shadowhunter with the keys and pulled them from her belt.

He found the right key and unlocked the cuffs around his wrists connecting them to the chains. Sighing in relief, he rubbed his raw, red wrists.

Snapping his fingers, he casted a glamour over the unconscious shadowhunters, so that nobody could see them.

Once Magnus had stretched and felt better, he casted a powerful glamour to make himself look like a shadowhunter.

Taking a deep breath he pushed his cell door open and carefully stepped into the hallway.

 _Oh shit…._ Magnus thought, _my clothes._

Magnus snapped his fingers and he was instantly in a black leather sleeveless jacket, showing his muscular arms and part of his chest, He was in black kenas and his hair was falling in front of his face and he was wearing black combat boots.

The glamour over Mangus made it look like he had runes on his skin, like a shadowhunter does.

But black, Magnus HATES black. It was so plain with NO glitter or style at all, but right now he had to deal with it to save his own life.

Magnus walked down the hallway, his boots clicking in the silence. The water sloshing against the side of the hall when the boat rocked back and forth.

He made his way quickly down the hall and looked out cautiously around the corner.

To his left another hallway lead down, further into the ship and to the right was a door that lead out onto the deck of the ship. Magnus stepped to the right, wanting to go out onto the deck, but the sound of a door opening stopped him.

Curious, Magnus peeked back down the hall and saw two shadowhunter dragging a guy down the hall. _Jace….._ He looked awful, his chest looked almost torn open, his mouth with a river of blood, his black jeans stained with blood, and his eyes shut close in pain.

The two shadowhunters didn't even care, they just pushed him forward, down the hall. Jace kept groaning and hissing in pain as they walked slowly down the hall.

Jace suddenly stopped, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach as he coughed up a fit. The shadowhunters kicked Jace, making hism fall to the floor and pulled him up by his hair.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" The shadowhunter who kicked Jace said, kicking him again.

Magnus felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to help Jace, but this might be his only chance of escape. Mangus was torn between helping a shadowhunter and his own freedom. What had Jace done for Magnus beside hurt him, NOTHING!

Magnus headed for the door to go out onto the deck and right as he grabbed the doorknob, the screams and blades behind him signaled, he wasn't alone in escaping.

Pressing his back against the door he turned around, ready to fight. Magic swirling around his fingertips and the glamour around him fell away. Man did it feel good to use magic, good but draining.

The person in front of him stood with his back to Magnus, taking a seraph blade out of the shadowhunter he had just killed. At the sound of flames crackling, the guy turned around and faced Magnus.

The guy held a long seraph blade, with blood stains, shadowhunter hunting gear, his hair was blond and his eyes a bright blue.

His eyes softened as he looked Magnus up and down, he walked forward strapping his seraph blade to his belt and holding out his blood stained hand.

"You must be Magnus Bane, my name is Sebastian."

 **END OF BOOK 1…...To be continued...**


	44. Sequel

Hey Angels,

Don't worry guys! I'm not going to leave this on a cliffhanger! I will make a sequel known as _I thought you loved me..._ , which will continue the adventures of these two beloved characters. But until then, have fun with the cliffhanger!

-Julia


End file.
